


Legendary Pokemon Training; Kanto

by ALewdInvention



Series: Legendary Pokemon Training [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Transgender, femboy, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Red has been searching for his first legendary for years and his first encounter with one didn't go as expected. Does Red have what it takes to train legendary pokemon?
Relationships: pokemon/human
Series: Legendary Pokemon Training [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014960
Kudos: 28





	1. Mewtwo's Training

Finally, Cerulean Cave was finally accessible to Red; years of catching, training, and breeding pokemon had led up to this moment. His team was perfectly trained to meet this new challenge head-on. Whatever legend that is sleeping at the bottom of this surprisingly easy to access cave; Red was surprised it was only 5 minutes from town. Red would beat it in a battle and who knows they might want to join his team. So Red fought his way through a hoard of high-level pokemon, descending deeper and deeper into the cavern until exiting off of his Lapras on a final rocky plateau. He looked up the stairs to see Mewtwo floating in mid-air, Red had a suspicion the legendary was Mewtwo, considering all the team rocket experiment books he read on his travels, but this psychic behemoth wouldn’t intimidate him.

Red ascended the stairs, letting his umbreon, Lily loose in preparation. “Mewtwo as the champion I have come to challenge you to a pokemon bat..”, But red was interrupted as Mewtwo screamed, “Begon lesser lifeform can’t you see I’m trying to relax. I do not wish to converse with your kind or any of the poke-slaves you brought with you.” Mewtwo shooed him away, “Now leave before I put you in your place.” Red was furious he came all this way and instead of a legendary match he got a whining.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Lily stood in front of him, her eyes narrowing on a floating Mewtwo, who stood up simply to stare down Red and his partner scoffing, “Well human you’re about to get your wish.” Mewtwo’s eyes glowed, “Who knows if you amuse me I might keep you as a hypnotized pet.” Mewtwo just lifted his arm about to send out a psychic pulse, but as Mewtwo revved his attack, he felt Lily’s head collide with his stomach. 

Mewtwo retched, falling to his back, the first thing he tried to do as he landed was an attempt to move Umbreon psychically, but for some reason, it wasn’t working? Mewtwo shuddered as Lily’s Jaw clammed down onto his forearm, but Mewtwo was still physically strong and managed to push her off. However, before Mewtwo could fire a counter-attack Red switched out to Kadabra disabling his psychic. Mewtwo lurched back giving Red the second he needed to swap back to Lily who with a clean “dark pulse” knocked down the overconfident legendary.

The last image Mewtwo saw as his consciousness faded was Red petting his umbreon, “Excellent work Lily you deserve a reward, as for that sorry excuse for a legendary…” A smug smirk crept across Red’s face, “He gave me an excellent idea on how to train him..” Before long a red light overtook Mewtwo then blackness.

Mewtwo awoke to a dimly lit room, his head surrounded by TV screens, that constantly playing a mute static picture. His hands and legs free but he couldn’t move, it was like mental walls were erected all around him and he was powerless to break them. Before he had a chance to reach out psychically he heard a voice “Oh look you are finally awake.” 

Mewtwo looked to the corner of the room to see Red leaning against a table with his pants down and his umbreon clinging to his thighs. Lily’s petite lips pressed soundly around Red’s cock, as her head bobbed up and down, handling his girth with a smooth rhythm. “ Why are you raping that poor umbreon, is it not enough you enslaved her now must you rape her too?” 

Red chuckled “Jumping to conclusions again little guy, why don’t you ask umbreon what she thinks?” Mewtwo unsure why he was humouring this human, reached into Umbreon's mind and asked “Do you really want to be brutalized by this human?” Umbreon looked over her shoulder into Mewtwo’s eyes. Red’s cock still in her mouth she continued bobbing her head slurping like a maniac, only thinking back, “Don’t bother me I’m busy.” 

Mewtwo’s broke off his connection with Lily, he was stunned by her cold response to his concern. Red smiled, “What's the matter, Didn’t get the answer you expected?”

“Sh-shut up..” Barked Mewtwo as he stared intently at Lily her soft lips running up and down Red’s cock, drool leaking down her chin. It was mesmerizing for Mewtwo, yet…

“Ha, I was right calling you a little guy.” Mewtwo looked up to see Red smiling,   
pointing down at Mewtwo’s cock barely even 3 inches fully erect, “I guess you weren’t designed for pokemon breeding huh.” Red teased and Lily quickly broke off her lips to comment, “He’s also not made for battling, mmmmm.”

Red petted the back of Lily’s head as her lips pressed back down on his cock again, “Aww, Lily be nice to Mewtwo, he’s the newest member of the team and you’re making her feel bad.”

Mewtwo’s light purple face turned an astonishingly dark shade of crimson, “SHUT UP HUMAN!” Mewtwo cried eyes glowing, “I will not be trifled wi…” Red calmly waved his hand ordering, “Mewtwo use calm mind” and almost immediately Mewtwo calmed down, his eyes returning to their original purple model.

Mewtwo couldn’t believe it could this mere human just gave him orders, and even worse he obeyed them without question. Mewtwo kept a look of astonishment and kept processing his new enslavement. Now even flinching as he witnessed Lily suck back Red’s fresh load, his thick cum leaking out of his mouth onto the floor, which didn’t stop Lily from cleaning up every spilled drop. Red zipped up his pants petting Lily on the head, “I have to finish up here Lily, but meet me in my room after you finish your patrol.” Lily nodded, nuzzling Red’s leg as she moved back into the hall sparing Mewtwo a cold look before exited through a sliding door; positioned behind Mewtwo. 

Red began stepping towards Mewtwo slowly, causing the legend a great amount of distress, “N-no, get away from me.” Mewtwo cried as Red approached and pressed his hand against his stomach, causing his body to shiver. “Now now is that any way to talk to your new trainer?” Red teased, “You see Mewtwo you gave me an excellent idea on how to train you.” Red tapped the side of one of the screens, “I’m sure I can convince you that being my pokemon comes with some fun perks, but for now enjoy your 24/7 T.V access, hahaha.” 

Mewtwo spat on the floor, “Nonsense, you’re just like all the others I encountered, so do your worst insect.”

Red moved into the corner and flipped a switch while responding, “Alright you asked for it.” All of a sudden each TV projected the image of a multicoloured spiral constantly moving inwards and outwards shifting in-between colours. Mewtwo could almost hear a voice, but couldn’t understand what it was saying. The slow hum was so mesmerizing he didn’t even notice Red leaving the room, but now he was definitely alone. 

As time crept forward Mewtwo began daydreaming to pass the long seconds. He first tried to stay focused on one singular thought, escape. Yet his mind kept drifting to recent memories, of his battle with Red. He never met a human so strong before, if he didn’t despise Red he might admire his resolve.

Mewtwo wished he had some of that resolve right now, but his limbs were week and his body limply stood in place, as the spiral penetrated his mind. Mewtwo wasn’t worried however his mind was strong, just like Red and his fat cock. Mewtwo wished he had a cock like that. It wasn’t fair a human had such a fat juicy cock, Mewtwo wanted to have a cock like that to suck and fu.., no wait Mewtwo stopped himself from thinking about such degrading ideas. Humans are brutes who mistreat my kind there is no way I would ever submit to one even if his cock is so big and manly, “mhmm” Mewtwo let out a small moan and at that moment he realized his cock was soft and leaking all over the floor. There was quite a bit of pre-cum pooling too, he couldn’t have been here long enough to produce such a nasty pool. Then again thinking about Red’s fat human cock made him leak like a garden hose, so maybe it does make sense? 

Mewtwo would have to devise a way to escape soon, his cock was getting all tingly and his mind kept drifting to images of his master’s cock. Repeating over and over for hours, Mewtwo’s mind was in a loop of imagining Red’s big tasty cock, leak out pre-cum, try to resist before repeating. Though Mewtwo could tell the resistance part of the cycle was shortening it wouldn’t be long until…

“Good morning Mewtwo, did you enjoy the night?”

Mewtwo meekly looked behind him to see Red standing over him. Mewtwo noted he must have fallen to his knees during the night, how strange thought Mewtwo. He assumed he would notice a change that dramatic, but did not attempt to engage with Red until;

Slap*, Slap*, Slap*, Mewtwo’s jolted out of his cycled rubbing his cherry red butt cheeks, shooting Red a scowl, “Impudent trainer, why did you do that?” 

Red smirked, “Consider it a punishment for ignoring me, as well as for getting the floor wet.” Mewtwo looked down to see a large puddle of pre-cum below him. Mewtwo blushed and avoided eye contact. Red chuckled “I wonder what you were thinking about, must have been a fun dream.” Mewtwo covered his blushing face, “Well don’t worry because you’ll be enjoying yourself soon.”

What could this human mean thought Mewtwo? Wasn’t this basically torture, how could Mewtwo enjoy anything locked in here? Then just as he was dreading, Red pulled out a large pink buttplug nearly 6 inches long and with a 4-inch diameter. Mewtwo gulped, sweat forming on his brow, “You know what human if you let me go I will leave and I promise I’ll never bother you or your team ever again, okay.” Red kept laughing “No I don’t think so, I wouldn’t be much of a trainer if I just let any naughty pokemon I caught go? No, I think you need a little bit more training.” 

Red held out his hand, dangling the butt plug right in front of Mewtwo’s face, “Now Mewtwo I order you to pull your tail up and present” Ordered Red, giving Mewtwo no choice, but to obey his master’s commands. He quickly bent over, lifting his tail out of the way to reveal his fat purple cheeks and a puckered quivering asshole. Mewtwo looked back at his face a quivering frown as Red started to tease him.

“You have the fattest ass cheeks I have ever seen on a male pokemon. Maybe Team Rocket did make you for breeding.” Chuckled Red as he spanked Mewtwo. Mewtwo could only moan and blush, helpless to stop Red’s relentless teasing. After a moment Red stuck 2 fingers into Mewtwo’s asshole causing Mewtwo to let out a soft moan. “Oh, you are a way bigger sissy loser than I thought. You didn’t tell me you did your own anal training.” 

Mewtwo looked back retorting “I have never touched myself there Human, you're just being too rou-nngghhh!” But before Mewtwo could finish his excuse Red began shoving the butt plug inside Mewtwo’s tight oversensitive virgin asshole. For a moment Mewtwo let out a cry of pain but was immediately washed over with a wave of pleasure, as Red inserted the plug up to its base. As the plug bottomed out, Mewtwo let out an honest cry, “Ohhhhmmmm, it feels so goo.. hhnnnn”, Then his little pink cock erupted spraying a weak load of cum into the puddle of pre beneath him.

Red patted Mewtwo on the head “Good pet you took the entire plug.” Mewtwo scowled, but he loved feeling Red’s touch, it was his first pleasant contact is so long. “Now as to your trainer, I think you’ve earned a reward for a hard day of training.” Mewtwo could only drool and nod. His mind was melted by his last orgasm and he felt like he would do anything to feel that good again. “I have a very special TM that team rocket developed that only a few pokemon could use, but I think you’ll be able to use it to its fullest potential.” Mewtwo nodded and his eyes glowed for a moment before falling out of consciousness. 

When Mewtwo finally awoke he was still looking at the screens, kneeling with his ass still plugged. How long was I asleep thought Mewtwo, how could Red humiliate me so ruthlessly, even if it did feel good that was no excuse for treating me so cruelly. After all, I’m his pokemon... “Wait no!” Mewtwo screamed, “I’m not his stupid pokemon.”

I can still fight my master’s influence, thought Mewtwo, feeling triumphant that he was winning in the battle against master Red. Perhaps if Mewtwo won at this game he would be rewarded with his master’s big and his yummy dick. Mewtwo wondered if he could even take a dick one as big as his masters. He was certainly better than that nasty umbreon. His ass was so much bigger and better than hers. Though why should Mewtwo even care it is not like he wants his master’s big fat cock in his ass even if it would feel super good. “Mhmm” Mewtwo moaned, as he leaked out more precum from his limp cock. He wasn’t even a girl so why would his master even want to fuck him. Though if he was a girl what would he look like? There were no females of his species out there. This thought stuck with Mewtwo causing him to ponder a new possible form. What would a female version of himself look like, what would Red want it to look like? Maybe large tits with puffy purple areolas, a thin slender body, an even larger ass, thick hips, and maybe a softer, more feminine face. Yes, this was the form of a proper breeder of his species that was well equipped to take Red’s fat human cock. Every time Mewtwo thought about this possible form his little cock twitched, leaking out more and more watery pre-cum.   
When he thought about his master breeding his masculinity away, his ass clenched down on the butt plug harder and he could almost feel himself cuming. These powerful sensations of pleasure began to overtake Mewtwo’s mind like a wave washing away his silly thoughts. Replacing them with happy bubbly thoughts of his new feminine form or Red’s big tasty cock. Mewtwo was even wondering if he would be a good battle pokemon, but he began to grow tired again. However this time the voice behind the screens was stronger, not just buzzing, they whispered to Mewtwo sweet words, “My thoughts are just noise, thinking is for your trainer, it feels good to obey his orders.” Then unconsciousness overtook Mewtwo once more.

On the third day of Mewtwo’s conditioning Red once more entered the room to find a Mewtwo, but not as he left him or should he say her. The former rather masculine legendary had become nothing short of a slutted up, bimbo contest pokemon, becoming feminine in almost every regard. Large full breasts formed on his chest like two mellons tipped with perky hard nipples. His new curves more defined and voluptuous, his tail now moved up slightly to make room for a ridiculously thick ass thick enough to keep his tail propped up. Then finally Mewtwo’s half-conscious face staring at one of the screens expressionless repeating the words “My thoughts are just noise, thinking is for my trainer, it feels good to obey his orders.” Red smirked and began to grope Mewtwo’s new assets without any reactions from the “mighty psychic”. Red sunk his fingers into her soft milk tank tier tits, pressing his fingers into Mewtwo’s areolas which only caused soft moans from the legendary as Red examined his handy work.

Red Let goes nodding, “Alakazams do know how to work this psi-tech superbly. I should reward Hilbert, but first..” Red slapped Mewtwo on the ass once more, but instead of a scowl Mewtwo just looked back up at him smiling.

“Oh, master it is you again, here to see if you’ll break me today.” Mewtwo wagged on of her fingers at him, “Well, you can’t break me. My super legendary psychic powers protect me from your tricks master.” Red chuckled a bit “Oh really then how do you explain your sudden transformation into poke-bitch or the fact your little cock keeps leaking in my presence.” Mewtwo looked all over his body examining his form for the first time and giggled, “Silly master remember when you said I wasn’t a proper breeder, well look at me now can you deny that I am the perfect pokemon to breed with?” 

Red petted Mewtwo’s head and said “Hm very true you do look like a fine “breeder”, but we still need to see how well you handle being fucked before you prove me wrong, right?” 

Mewtwo blushed and said, “I have never been with a human before, master.” 

Red nodded understandingly, as he began taking off his belt and said “Don’t worry Mewtwo let me take the lead. All you need to do is obey like a good poke-slut and get on your knees.” Mewtwo obeyed immediately this time letting out a small moan as she kneeled before Red. Mewtwo looked up almost looking impatient as red unzipped his pants letting his massive half-hard cock. Mewtwo’s jaw dropped, it was so much bigger close-up and Red almost immediately rested his length across Mewtwo’s face. It covered half of Mewtwo’s face and once more reminded the legendary that his baby dick was nothing compared to her master’s dragon dick!”

Mewtwo snorted an extra-large inhale of her master’s mind-melting musk. It smelt so good it was making her mind melt. “Well don’t just sit there your a breeder aren’t you, start prepping your trainer’s cock for breeding.” This simple command was followed by a soft “Yes master” from Mewtwo before she started licking up and down Red’s shaft paying careful mind to lick clean every last inch of her master’s hot sweaty cock. 

Arceus be praised, his cock tastes even better than Mewtwo imagined why didn’t she do this when they first met thought Mewtwo. Oh well wasted time, but now she could make up for all the lost time by being the best breeder her master had ever seen. That way Red could never fully take control of her.

Ha, she thought to herself my trainer doesn’t even realize I can still resist him. Red looked down “Not bad poke-bitch, but I think you better take my cock a bit deeper.” Commanded Red, grabbing the back of Mewtwo’s head. Mewtwo’s thoughts of “resistance” were interrupted, as blissful obedience filled her mind. Even when it hurt Mewtwo forced inch after inch of Red’s wonderful dick down her throat until she was kissing his base. Muffled moans echoed in the room as Mewtwo began slurping Red’s tasty cock. Her spit slicking the entire shaft as his throat dutifully squeezed down on Red’s swollen glands. She could taste the nasty pre-cum as it leaked out and she only wanted more. Mewtwo tried her best to keep eye contact with Red, even as her throat bulged. She wanted her trainer to know her throat was Red’s personal poke-fucktoy, but with every thrust into her mouth, she felt her consciousness fade. The multiple orgasms raped her mind and forced her ass to tighten around the butt plug hard, but she had to continue. Those were her master’s orders and she had to prove to Red she was a good breeder and her tight throat was a convincing argument. Red was soon grabbing his pokemon’s Head as he thrust to the base. Mewtwo could feel her master’s length twitch and readied herself as much as possible, but nowhere near enough. Red’s load poured directly into her stomach bloating Mewtwo, even after Red pulled out causing what sperm was left to leak out of Mewtwo’s mouth all over the floor.

Mewtwo was panting on the floor, face-first in a mixed puddle of their cum. Her jaw was slack, sore much like her distended cum belly. Yet despite her ruined state Mewtwo was proud, because she proved to Red that she could handle his cock; which was the point of the training right? Red picked Mewtwo’s head off the ground and said “Not bad for a first attempt pet, but you have a long way to go before you are a proper breeder. Now I want you to lick this floor clean before I come back to see you again. Do you understand?” Mewtwo’s head was filled with different thoughts and emotions all conflicting with each other but the only words she said were “Yes master” before she fell onto her knees and began licking up the days worth of cum that had leaked out during her training. Then as Red was about to leave the room he looked back to see Mewtwo’s face pressed against the ground greedily lapping up cum and he smiled before closing the door.


	2. Mewtwo's Graduation

Mewtwo slowly licked up the thick puddle of cum like an excited meowth drinking up its milk. She savoured each second, making sure each drop of spunk was cleaned off Red’s floor. For some reason, the mixture of the pair’s cum created such a yummy combination. Mewtwo couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. Pressing her fat tits against the ground ass up, her mouth as close to the floor as possible, eagerly taking in only the fattest mouthfuls of nut. Letting out audible “mmmm” every so often; It was so hard to contain her joy that her master let her eat so much yummy cum. Though sometimes Mewtwo got too excited, this caused her to clench down on her buttplug and squirt out cum onto the floor again. Mewtwo didn’t mind though it just meant she would get to clean even more yummy cum off the floor! 

Somehow Mewtwo finished cleaning the floor, she looked around for more tasty cum, but saw none. “Sigh*, maybe Red will come back soon to give me a refill.”

Mewtwo moved back to a kneeling position and continued to look at the screens. For some reason, it felt so natural looking at them now. It's not like she did it because Red commanded her, no that would be silly. She just enjoyed looking at the pretty colours while she thinks about stuff. 

Mewtwo’s mouth began to hang open as a bit of drool began to develop at the corner. Yet she paid in no mind continually lost in her own thoughts. Her only beacon to focus on was the screen which was whispering to remember...

What was did Mewtwo need to remember again? If the screen was telling her it must be important. Mewtwo’s drool dropped onto her new massive tits as she kneeling pondering what she might need to...

Oh yes, Mewtwo remembered now, she was trying to become the perfect breeder. She had to pass master Red’s next test to show him she could be his poke-bitch, but how could she do that? She wasn’t a proper breeder, she was a boy last she remembered, or was she? Mewtwo thought for a moment still looking at the screen which she could almost hear whispering to her. “Well..” Mewtwo said to herself, “I do have these huge tits and a large jiggly butt, so that is two points for girl, but I do have this tiny cock between my legs which I guess is only half a point for boy. So that means it is 2 points for girl and ½ a point for boy. So 2 points girl to ½ a point boy, I guess that means I am a girl!”

Mewtwo squealed in delight, “This means I can be Red’s breeding slut, but..” Mewtwo looked in between her legs at her tiny one-inch clit, “I will have to remedy this little problem first; If I am to be a proper cock-sock for Red.” Mewtwo thought long and hard about this problem until she heard words coming from the screen saying “All you have to do is use transform.” 

Mewtwo smiled, what a great idea she just thought of, transform will solve all my problems.” Teehee, I’m super smart!” Mewtwo focused on her desired result, her eyes glowed and her little cock started to shrink and leak profusely, dripping all over the floor. It felt so good and Mewtwo wanted to stop transforming to masturbate, but she had to continue for her new trainer. She wanted to make Red proud of his pokemon. Soon her cock was half the size it once was but was leaking cum even faster than before. The pleasure nearly overwhelmed Mewtwo’s mind and she was moaning like a bitch in heat, but she continued. 

Her cock reaching 0.5 inches still leaking all over the floor, Mewtwo half-conscious feeling almost overwhelmed by pleasure. 

Her cock reaching 0.4 inches, she began squeezing on her tits, trying to cum even faster. Her mind-melting from the constant leakage of cum.

Her cock reaching 0.3 inches, she began twisting her nipples which only increased the leaking, flooding her mind making it almost impossible to concentrate on her transformation.

A voice could be heard from the screen “Keep going Mewtwo, cuming away your masculinity until your nothing but a drooling obedient poke-bitch.”

Her cock reaching 0.2 inches, Mewtwo begged “Please huff, I need to rest a moment hnnn.”

The voice from the screen spoke again “Continue Mewtwo, continue until your pathetic little clit-dick is replaced with a tight pussy, fit for breeding.”

Her cock reached 0.1 and all Mewtwo could say is “YES MASTER” as she leaked the last bit of cum from her cock and fell over onto her back. Mewtwo’s body twitched and her eyes fluttered, she wasn’t sure if she was cuming or not. Her mind was so hazy, but when she reached between her legs she felt her brand new slit. Mewtwo giggled like a schoolgirl and relaxed her body, resting from her mind-melting ordeal.

A moment later while Mewtwo was still recovering on her back a voice filled the room telling her to “stand at attention”. Mewtwo obeyed without a second thought, even though she still felt fatigued. 

“Now spread your legs” the voice commanded. Mewtwo’s legs were still a bit shaky, but she obeyed and slowly moved her legs apart, showing off her new purple pussy lips. All Mewtwo could do now was look at the pretty swirling colours and drool. Her mind was completely blank and filled to the brim with pleasure, a pleasure her lovely trainer Red gave her. She wanted to thank Red for being such a good trainer, but more than that she needed more of his orders. 

The voice commanded her once more “Start rubbing your new pussy while you use your psychic powers to remove and reinsert your butt plug. Repeat this until you are told to stop.” 

Mewtwo nodded and obeyed, rubbing her new cunt inserting one of her fingers, into her tight pink pussy. She imagined it was Red’s massive meat entering her and she could feel herself getting wet for the first time. Yet there wasn’t any time to focus she had to prepare her second hole. With her mental powers, she began inserting her butt plug all the way up to the base before yanking it out with a “popping” sound. This caused Mewtwo to cum on the first attempt, a shocking pleasure ran up her spin tingling her brain, but she didn’t stop. Her body may still sensitive from the transformation, but she was an obedient pokemon and quickly inserted the plug. Her ass stretched and tightening around the plug with every removal. Days ago this much stimulation would have been enough to make her pass out, but Mewtwo was sure now she could do this for hours. Red’s training was doing wonders for her once weak stamina, she was so proud of her progress and hoped Red was as well.

“I want you to repeat after me” The voice whispered.

“I obey,” said Mewtwo.

“You are a pokeslut, you exist to take your master’s cock”

“I am a pokeslut, I exist to take my master’s cock” 

“You were never a man, you were always a poke-bitch”

“I was never a man, I have always been a poke-bitch”

“Your mind is blank, empty and obedient”

“My mind is blank, empty and obedient”

As Mewtwo repeated the words she continued fingering her cunt and plugging her ass almost rhythmically. Her cunt’s juices were already flowing down her leg with no sign of stopping. Though it was hard for Mewtwo to notice any of this. Her mind was filled to the brim with pleasure, unable to focus only obey and repeat the words the screen whispered over and over again. How lucky she was to be master’s pokebitch. She would prove her master wrong and show him that she was a proper breeder no matter what. As Mewtwo fantasized she again heard the voice;

“Repeat after me”

“I obey” responded Mewtwo.

“You cannot resist your master’s cock”

“I cannot resist master’s cock”

“You love everything about his cock, the taste, the smell and how it feels”

“I love everything about my master’s cock, the taste, the smell and how it feels”

“The only way you can cum is by serving your master’s cock”

“I can only cum from servicing my master’s cock”

“When your master fucks other pokemon it turns you on”

“When my master fucks other pokemon it turns me on”

“Pokemon are made to take human cocks”

“Pokemon are made to take human cocks”

This dialogue continued with Mewtwo repeating every word without a delay. She just kept nodding while each of the commands burned themselves into her mind. Of course, pokemon were meant to be used or else she wouldn’t love sucking on master’s cock so much. Mewtwo had to be a good girl and keep focused. It was her duty to repeat these lines and keep training her holes. She had to be a good girl for master Red, she was his pokemon and he was her trainer.

After another half a day of mind moulding exercises Red returned to the room to find a Mewtwo continuing to repeat the words he had Hilbert ( his Alakazam) program into the machine. 

Mewtwo was so close to being ready, she only needed one last touch. Thought Red as sunk his hands deep into Mewtwo’s soft breasts. He quickly pinched her hard nipples pushing them inside her areolas with two fingers. Red half expected a snappy remark, but Mewtwo only softly moaned before she went right back to repeating her mantra.

Red scratched his chin, “Might take a bit more to snap you out of your trance.” Red mused for a moment before whispering “Go on all fours” into Mewtwo’s ear. She obeyed quickly, kneeling down presenting her jiggly new cake for Red’s approval, but still looked up at the screen, repeating her mantra “My thoughts are just noise, thinking is Red’s job, I just obey.” 

Red then stood in front of Mewtwo and began unzipping his pants letting his massive cock hanging out. Then before Mewtwo’s mind could even register her master’s cock, Red slapped her across the face with his massive cock meat. Causing Mewtwo to fall on her side, causing life to return to Mewtwo’s eyes.

Mewtwo blinked a few times before looking up at Red pouting. “What a mean way to wake me up, master.” Mewtwo positioned herself back on her knees “If you wanted to wake me up you could have just commanded it, I am your pokemon after all.” Red smiled and patted the side of her head, causing Mewtwo to smile, “I’m sorry pet, as an apology you can lick and worship my cock as much as you want.” Mewtwo grinned kissing the tip of Red’s cock affectionately licking before moaning “Mmmmm, thank you master”. 

Mewtwo wasted no time in servicing her master’s cock. Licking from tip to base over and over remembering to stroke his cock whenever she started to lick his balls. Arceus, she loved everything about this cock, its taste, its smell. Mewtwo wished she could languish at her master's feet all day just being his devoted cock slut.

After a few moments, Red pulled Mewtwo’s head away from his cock, which caused Mewtwo to look quite distressed, “Why aren’t you letting me serve your cock anymore master, have I done something wrong?” 

Mewtwo pouted shaking in place, “Please don’t take your tasty cock away from me, I’ll fix whatever’s wrong.” 

Red smirked, “Quite the opposite actually, you have improved so much, but you still have one test left to pass before you join my party as my devoted breeder.” Red scratched under Mewtwo’s chin, “Now Mewtwo bent over and spread that ass for me.” Mewtwo obeyed enthusiastically, pressing her face down and raising her ass up for her master to inspect. 

It was clear Mewtwo’s masculinity, and attitude was completely gone, replaced by her greedy little holes and bubbly attitude. “Please master,” Mewtwo begged, “Please let me service your massive human cock. I exist to be your little poke-bitch after all.” 

Red began fingering Mewtwo’s cunt which caused an eruption of her juices all over the floor. “Please master mmmm, don’t tease me anymore! I need that cock to fuck any last trace of doubt from my mind. I need to know if I’m good enough to be your pokemon, your breeder, your poke-slut!” 

Red looked down and with a half-smile, he admired his work. He pulled Mewtwo’s tail to the side and pressed his throbbing cock head against her brand new pussy. Parting the lips just enough to feel her pink velvety insides tighten around his cock.

“Mmm, you feel so good Red, nnhhgg.” Mewtwo reached Back spreading her massive ass cheeks, “Please don’t wait any longer, just pound meeeeee!”

Red eagerly accepted Mewtwo’s offer, quickly impaling Mewtwo with his cock, inserting all 13 of his inches into her brand new poke-pussy. “You might be the tightest poke-bitch I’ve trained, but in another few hours you’ll be another loose toy for me, right bitch” Teased Red slapping Mewtwo across the ass. Mewtwo could barely keep herself conscious letting out audible squeals of joy.

“Yes, master! Th-thank you for stretching out your dirty poke-bitch, please keep stretching me out, ahhhh.” Her pleas for Red to continue were answered as Red grabbed hold of her hips and started to pound her cunt even harder. The slapping of flesh and moaning almost echoed in the room. And anyone who happened to be nearby could easily hear Red turning Mewtwo’s mind into mush. 

Yet Mewtwo didn’t care who knew or saw her new form. Her new form was all for her trainer to enjoy and she had to keep her pussy tight for her loving master. Though it was difficult, Red’s constant cunt assault was turning her new pussy into a loose fuck hole,, but Mewtwo wasn’t about to give up. She needed to milk every last drop of his tasty cum from Red’s fat heavy balls. 

So she clamped down on Red’s cock as hard as she could and begged, “Please master cum whenever you like, I exist to take your thick loads all your pokemon do, please master fill me uuuuuuppp!” Mewtwo shivered continuing, “Even though I don’t deserve your superior seed, nhhgggg.” Red heard Mewtwo’s sweet plea and relaxed giving his new poke-slut exactly what she needed. 

Red grabbed hold of Mewtwo’s midsection pulling her close and yelled, “Fine bitch take every drop of my cum, if you spill any your cleaning it up” and not a moment later he began cuming directly into Mewtwo’s cunt dumping so much it filled her womb, almost bulging her midsection. Mewtwo screamed and wrapped her tail around Red’s back not wanting him to pull out for a second, she wanted every last drop of master’s cum. Mewtwo’s was jubilant, she had finally proven to her master she was a breeder, she’d get to be Red’s sex toy forever. With this thought, Mewtwo’s mind went blank and she came squirting all over Red’s cock and the floor beneath her. For a moment they both stayed tangled together panting in post-orgasm bliss. Then Red began to pull out, his cock covered in sex juices but surprisingly Mewtwo held onto his entire load, almost impressing Red.

Though despite Mewtwo’s impressive work Red wasted no time standing up, huffing a little bit but did not look half as worn out as Mewtwo, still moaning and panting, probably still cuming. Red looked down admiring his work, he trained Mewtwo an accomplishment few could frown up. Though a “few” might disapprove of how he did it, but Mewtwo looked like she had fun, so it’s probably fine. 

“Mewtwo,” Red continued sternly, “You’re not finished until you have cleaned up your mess.” Mewtwo saw Red pointing down to his slimy cock. Mewtwo snapped out of her post-orgasm bliss immediately. Her pouty lips kissing and licking up and down Red’s dirty cock, “Mmmm, sorry master,” Mewtwo moaned, “I promise I will not delay next time.” Red chuckled “Well you did a very good job serving me, I think you proved me wrong, you’ll make a great breeder.”

Mewtwo pulled her lips away from Red’s squeaky clean clean cock. She licked her lips before bowing her head, “Thank you, master, I was so unhappy before you took me in, but now I am overjoyed to be your poke-bitch.” Red squatted down and patted her on the head “Good girl now get into your poke-ball it is time to go.” Mewtwo ginned ecstatically before being surrounded by red light and disappearing. Red placed her pokeball in his side pocket and just before exiting Red got a call on his pokegear. 

Huh, I get reception down here Red thought before answering. It was professor oak “Hey Red it has been a few months since we last chatted. How have you been.” Red nodded and said “I have been doing fine professor, just calling to check-in or ..” Oak responded “Yes, and no I just thought you wanted to know that mew was spotted recently in the Johto region by Tohjo Falls. A great opportunity to fill out a rare page in your Pokedex.” Red laughed, “Thanks professor I will keep that in mind”, then with a click Red hung up. Well, I guess the adventure continues on thought Red, as he left the room deciding who to bring with him for a hunting trip.


	3. How to Catch Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and his team are tracking down Mew and it is taking much longer than Red expected. It seemed the trail was getting colder by the day until something unexpected happens.

It had been a few months since Red started his hunt for Mewtwo, starting atop Tohjo Falls. Before following sparse sightings and possible tracks all the way up to Mt Silver where Mew’s trail ends. Though Red Expected this and brought a few pokemon to make catching Mewtwo. He brought his Alolan ninetales, nicknamed Lola. Red had found Lola as a vulpix in the Alola, wandering the city of Malhie and decided to adopt the adorable little stray. 

Red’s absol, Luna had hatched years prior from an egg Red had recovered from the cinnabar island wreckage. These two would serve as Red’s trackers and their skills would come in handy on the colder regions of Mt silver. 

To keep an eye on the sky Red brought his vespiquen, nicknamed Jill who could hopefully attract mew with her pheromones. And finally Red kept his new Mewtwo with him, who showed remarkable progress since he started more battle training (the right reward does wonders you know). All three were reaching the pinnacle of their species in power and were cuties to boot. Sporting varying amounts of feminine features, that reminded Red more of human girls than actual pokemon. Red guessed he was just that good at creating poke-blocks.

Though even with his party's skills tracking proved rather difficult, searching the mountain they found no trace of mew. However, in the surrounding forest, they found tracks every so often. After a few weeks, he still hadn’t even seen mew but no other trainers outside the surrounding area spotted him. Meaning mew still had to be inside the forest somewhere. Copious amounts of honey were used on trees, wild pokemon were interrogated, and Red even used the Silph Scope to see if mew had transformed. Though despite all of these advantages they could only find traces of mew. Footprints of possible places it rested and wild pokemon sightings all seemed to lead them in circles.

After a few days of scanning the forest Red settled down in camp for the. Telling Luna and Jill to scout the perimeter while the other stayed behind for some special training. Luna looked clueless at what that meant but Jill looked a bit pouty that she wasn’t able to join.

Inside the tent, Red had decided to spend some “quality time” with his party. Inside the tent, he let Mewtwo and ninetales out of their pokeballs. “Now go sit in the corner Mewtwo and remember no touching,” Red commanded and Mewtwo obeyed but did not seem happy about it. “Now Lola bend over and show off your assets to Mewtwo.” Lola gave Mewtwo a smug look and bent over for Red, presenting her thick thighs that lead up to a nice shaped ass. Red spread her cheeks to reveal a wet puffy pussy. Red smiled sticking two fingers inside her causing Lola to let out slight moans before he pulled out. “What a dirty girl, red teased. We have barely started and already your filthy cunt is soaking wet. Do you enjoy being watched that much?” Lola nodded “Yes master my sense of smell is so sensitive being near your manly scent drives me crazy. Please don’t keep your poke-bitch waiting.” 

Lola wagged her tail towards her master “Please sir breed me right in front of your latest piece of fuckmeat it has been so long since you used me.” Red unzipped his pants letting his massive cock meat hang out and he slapped Lola’s ass with it twice before asking “I don’t know bitch do you really need my cock that badly? Surely a male ninetales will do?” 

Lola growled and responded almost immediately “Males of my species are worthless master, their tiny mutt cocks cannot compete with yours. I wouldn’t even feel them in my puffy fox cunt.” Red chucked before spanking Lola’s ass, responding, “Good answer pet I think you deserve a reward for your honesty.”

Red rubbed his cock head arounf the rim of lola’s drooling bitch-cunt before plunging deep inside her. His hard cock stretching out the tight ninetails, the way Red filled Lola out always reminded her about her days as a vulpix. Getting fully filled for the first time and now years later nothing had changed.

Except now Red was mounting her, instead of the other way around, but this was natural. Lola was a total bitch for her Trainer’s cock and each loving thrust drilled that idea deeper into her brain. Causing Lola to scream out, “Thank you master please pound me as hard as you like, I’m your cock sleeeeeve!” 

Red spared no time in continuing to fuck her needy pokemon cunt. Red leaned in and whispered into Lolas “No matter how many times I fuck you Lola your cunt still wraps nice and tight around my cock. Plus the cool feels soooo nice.” Lola came a bit hearing that letting out a loud `oooohhh” Before turning her head back to lick Red on the cheek.

“That's because my holes evolved to take your fat human cock, master. You trained them to be the perfect holes. So keep going grab hold of whatever part of me you want and just keep hammering that cock until you’re satisfied.” Lola began to wrap her tails around Red’s midsection and back in an effort to keep her master from pulling out. Red noticed this and grabbed onto the base of Lola’s tails. 

“Nh-no master nosh the taiiillls!”

“Yes, the tails!”

Red tightened his grip before sliding his hands up Lola’s long soft tails. Her body shivering as she was forced to cum almost immediately. Her cunt squirting all over Red (as well as the tent floor), but Red didn’t care he was told not to stop using Lola until he was satisfied and that’s exactly what he is going to do. Pounding her depths turning his once-proud ninetales into a retarded breeding bitch who could only think about getting pounded. “Keep that cunt tight” Red ordered as he slapped Lola on the ass. All Lola could do was mutter “Yesh sirrr” and try her best to stop herself from passing out from the pleasure. 

Though Red would occasionally spare a look towards Mewtwo to make sure his newest pokemon was being a good girl and refraining from touching herself. Every time she squirmed and blushed Red couldn’t help but smile. His little poke-bitch was so cute being stuffed by his cock. After about ten minutes of brutal thrusting Red dumped his load deep into Lola’s cunt. Red bottomed out his cock inside her while pumping his sticky creamy seed inside her. Lola’s was moaning still in post-orgasm bliss, but that was broken when she began feeling Red started to thrust again. “Please master “ Lola pleaded, “Just one more moment I just..mmmm.” But it was no use Red already began slamming his cock inside her again. His balls swung and slapped against her fat soft ass with every thrust, continuing like he never even came at all. In the corner Mewtwo watcher, her masters display attentively.

Mewtwo sat legs spread and her arms at her side in the corner of the tent, where a short few feet from her was her master’s thick hard cock pounding away at Lola who was now barely coherent her tongue fell out of her mouth and she could only moan and groan as Red relentlessly fucked her cunt. Mewtwo was unbelievably jealous, pouting as the pair fucked force the better part of the evening. 

Mewtwo wanted to make that face for her master. She wanted to pounce on his huge cock and she wanted to be the one to clean up all the precious seed Lola was spilling onto the tent floor, but she knew that if she sat here dripping on the tent floor long enough Red would reward her. So she had to fight the burning urge to join in the debauchery. 

It was a momentous task, Mewtwo could already feel her juices leaking down her leg and her heat only got worse as Red dumped another thick tasty load into Lola’s soft pussy. Mewtwo could almost taste it and the denial brought her so close to cuming…. 

With each inch Red buried in his mewling ninetales, Mewtwo felt another piece of her willpower dissolving, sinking into the lust-filled pool of her powerful psychic mind. Yet she couldn’t disobey Red, she didn’t want to. She knew she had to push to be good for him. Even though Lola’s purring made her painfully jealous.

Mewtwo’s gaze was frozen on her master’s cock rhythmically pounding Lola’s cunt into mush. Red grabbed a hold of ninetales hair and pulled back screamed “Take every last drop of seed I dump in your filthy fox cunt. Let every drop of cum be a reminder of who owns this pussy.” 

Lola could hardly hear Red her mind so overwhelmed with pleasure, but the second she felt Red’s hot load of cum fill her again she cried out instinctively “Mmm, yes master, thank you masterrrrrr!” before collapsing on the ground half passed out in a puddle of their sexual fluid. Red slowly pulled out of her causing some of his seed to leak out of the ninetales. “Well Mewtwo it seems like Lola fainted and is unable to continue, are you ready to continue this battle?” Red said jokingly. Mewtwo's mood shifted the second she heard those words. She immediately began to crawl to her master’s feet to continue in place of Lola. Overjoyed that she would finally be able to please her master and be pushed over the edge, but they were interrupted.

It seemed like Luna had re-entered the tent, her small absol body parting the flaps. She looked up at Red smiling before turning to Mewtwo. Her expression desperate and fixated on the massive meat only about 3 inches from her cunt.“Oh hey, Luna” Red said “Don’t worry you’ll get your turn right after ”, but Red was interrupted as Luna let out a torrent of dark pulsing energy hitting both Red and Mewtwo. This caused Red to fly tumbling backward out of the tent. Luckily the part of the tent Red took with him when he got shot back cushioned his fall. Though Red was in a state of confusion. 

Arceus damn it, what the fuck was that thought Red as he struggled to sit up. Though before he could stand Luna’s front paws stepped on his body. Though Luna spoke an unfamiliar voice came out; “Let’s have some fun fucktoy.” Now Red memory wasn’t perfect, but he was sure Luna was a girl. Yet the flacid knotted cock that was rubbing against his leg definitely wasn’t a female.

Yet this wasn’t Red’s primary source of rage. His one million poke-dollar tent was ruined, a large hole tore open in the longest side. It wouldn’t take weeks to repair, but it looked like this absol wanted to tear open more than his tent. The Absol’s claws sank into Red’s chest and the pokemon began humping his thigh wildly. 

Red tried to push the imposter absol off but it was no use, they both weren’t yielding, but Red’s strength was failing first. His injuries taxed his body and the fact he just busted a couple of nuts wasn’t helping his stamina. Yet even as he faced a rather painful rape, he thought to himself; you know maybe I should have called my mom more. 

Yet even as he felt the nasty knotted dick slide up his leg, he also saw a familiar psychic presence surrounded the absol and with a violent jaunt, he was thrust into one of the trees breaking the thick snowy timber in half like a brittle twig.

“Oh thank god Mewtwo you got that mangy mutt off of me.” Now Red could tell Mewtwo was furious with this absol for one rather large reason. This little bastard just blue balled Mewtwo harder than he ever did or could. Plus Red was literally a second away from pounding the purple off of Mewtwo’s pussy. Though Red was sure the pair could work off their extra tension some other way. 

Possibly with a hail of psycho spikes that Mewtwo hurled with a furious look in her eyes. “Calm down” Red shouted, “We still don’t know why it attacked us.” Mewtwo just looked back to Red shrugging, “His fault for interrupting.” 

Though to pairs surprise, the Absol was still moving, but Mewtwo wanted to change that. Pressing a psychic barrier down on his back. Restricting the absol’s movements for about a minute. Quickly he fought back, Mewtwo’s barrier was holding firm, but Red could sense Mewtwo’s exhaustion catching up with her; getting blue balled really wrecks you in a battle. 

Red looked back to Lola who was still too weak to battle from the absolute pounding she received only moments ago and the remainder of his pokemon were still scouting. Red slowly stood up still heavily injured from the absol initial attack, but he still held firm and commanded “Mewtwo use hypnosis.” Mewtwo released the absol from her psychic pressure and assaulted the absol’s mind with psychic waves and they quickly connected dropping the absol, giving Red time. And Red wasted nono of it ordering Mewtwo to use “recover”. Mewtwo closed her eyes and began to heal her wounds, but to the pairs continued astonishment the absol woke up almost immediately after Mewtwo had finished recovering. The absol seemed proud of himself hurling another dark pulse which Mewtwo blocked with a barrier. 

As the battle progressed Red could tell the two seemed almost evenly matched which is surprising for a regular absol, but Red was getting a feeling, this was no ordinary absol. Though after nearly 30 minutes of blocking blows and recovering, Red could tell that Mewtwo was exhausted. Though the absol had taken his fair share of hits, he was unsure how long he could continue for. Maybe I can tackle the absol and Mewtwo can just knock us out, I can take a psychic to the face right, thought Red. Yet as he developed a new plan he saw his vespiquen, Jill emerging from the tree line immediately Red called out, commanding her to use “infestation” on the absol. Jill sent out a swarm of combee that blocked absol’s escape, backed into a corner the absol lashed out, but tired and outnumbered, Red eventually outmaneuvered the absol and Jill landed a clean “toxic” causing the absol to spasm, collapse and transform?

Red was somewhat surprised to see before him a collapsed on the ground the legendary pokemon mew? He wasn’t sure what to think, but before he could fully take in what had just transpired, Mewtwo grabbed him and pressed Reds face in between her tits, while she kissed his forehead. “I was so worried, master what if one of those dark pulses hit you again, what if I had fainted and that thing had its way with you, what if you had died, what if..” Mewtwo paused for a second “Wait is that who I think it is?” Red grabbed Mewtwo’s chest trying to push her away for a second to get a word in. “Oh sorry master, here let me heal those wounds” and as Mewtwo finished talking and closed her eyes Red’s wounds miraculously began healing themselves. “Now what am I going to do with this little rapist?” Red said with a stern fatherly tone. While deciding what to do, Red's absol Luna emerged from the bush exclaiming “No threats found anywhere near the camp Red…, are you guys doing something kinky?” Luna asked, her tail wagging in excitement. 

Red pinched his nose and sighed, but realized she could be forgiven for misunderstanding, considering Red still wasn’t wearing pants. “No luna” Red responded, “We just finished capturing mew, and considering how we did it I almost feel a bit of shame.” Red brushed off some slime from his thigh, “At least now we know why some of the sightings are accompanied by strange reports.” 

Mewtwo still looked concerned and went to cling to her master’s arm. Red seeing his pokemon worried patted Mewtwo on the head and comforted her “Don’t worry Mewtwo, I wasn’t hurt that bad I’ll be back to full strength in no time.” Vespiquen began ordering her combees to start encasing Mew’s unconscious body in honey to making sure that won’t escape. Jill then spoke, her voice buzzed and fluctuated, “What are we to do with the little trouble maker, why not just catch him?” Red turned to her to give her a pat on the head as well. “It is not that I can’t catch him, but I think that’s letting mew off too easy. Let's take him back to that old rocket base by route 22. I have a special idea for our little rapist.” 

Mewtwo hugged Red from behind chiming in “Excellent idea master I already know what room we should put him into.” Red smiled “Good, now let's rest for the night you 3 we depart at dusk tomorrow. “Can I have a turn riding your cock master?” Luna asked.”Of course” Red responded, “Just let me make a call first while the rest of you get into the tent, siggggh* or what is left of the tent.” Red took out his pokegear and dialled a number “Yea hello mom, yea it’s me just calling to check in on you, let you know I am alive. Oh me I am great and yes I will be coming home for a visit just give me a while I have some last-minute training to get done.” With that Red hung up and thought to himself, these are going to be an interesting few weeks.


	4. How to Train Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew has been taken back to Red's facility and is about to begin his training. Will he become Red's new pokemon and accept his fate or will he escape?

Mew’s mind was hazy; he could hardly focus his thoughts. His body felt weak and his mind exhausted. He was hardly aware of his surroundings, muscles too weak to move, and his eyes were heavy. However, he could feel something other than fatigue. A blindfold and corset that kept him bound. Mew was furious but ultimately unable to change his bondage and decided to sleep. He’d need to rebuild his mental barriers and restore his full strength. Mew was sure that he could escape any trap this trainer could place him in, once he had rested. So quickly the little pink pokemon went limp in his new binding unaware of what he would soon awake to.

As consciousness returned to Mew, he could tell two things immediately. First, he was still restrained. Second, his psychic powers were still weak, but at least his bindings were comfortable. Well, as comfortable as being bound could be, but the same wasn’t true for his mouth gag; it was some sort of hard plastic and it was straining his jaw. 

The only thing Mew could hear was a soft mechanical humming sound and the sound of slurping? What was going on? Mew struggled against his binds as best he could, but raw strength wasn’t his strong suit. Though Mew wouldn’t need to struggle for long as he heard a stern; yet soft voice, “Oh it looks like our little prisoner is finally awake.” 

The blindfold over Mew’s eyes was quickly pulled back to reveal a truly lewd scene. In the corner of the room, he saw Red standing upright completely naked except for his hat. In front of him, an umbreon stood upright on a chair grinding her pelvis down onto Red’s throbbing cock. Her paws clinging to his chest while cunt juices dripped onto the chair beneath her. The loud sloshing sound of trainer dick in poke-pussy rang in Mew’s ears, but left him feeling more agitated than turned on; mostly due to the bindings. 

Though a familiar face sat behind Red, “Mmmm Red your asshole tastes so good!”

Mewtwo’s dove back down into Red’s cheeks. Smushing her face in between Red’s muscled cheeks as she feverishly rimmed Red asshole. Mew could almost see the desperate psychic’s tongue darting inside Red’s asshole. And it was obvious that Mewtwo’s fingers were keeping her cunt busy while she rimmed out her master. 

She was eating Red’s ass like she hadn't had a meal in weeks; paying no attention to her surroundings or Mew’s undivided attention. Red grabbed the back of Mewtwo’s head forcing her nose right on his spit slicked hole. Mew could see Mewtwo’s eyes roll up, as she snorted and sniffed Red’s musk. Mewtwo’s pace increase as a response, inserting her tongue inside Red’s ass; Mew couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

How could Red train Mewtwo into an ass eating slut, it just didn’t make sense. As for the umbreon she was bouncing up and down so fast it made Mew dizzy (or maybe it was the self-bondage. She was hanging from the room in a suspended position). 

Umbreon’s thick hips constantly pressing down on her master’s pole. Soft black furry butt cheeks pressing down on her trainer with lightning speeds. Keeping a quick rhythm as Red’s entire length was taken before she pulling back spraying her clear juices all over the floor. Unable to contain her excitement;

“Nhhggg, J-just relax master, nhhggg, a-and let your loyal pocket pussy take care of you,” 

“Mmmmm, I’m impressed Lily, you’ve managed to stay tight (and conscious) after 5 rounds, or are we onto round 6; I can’t remember?” Red reached down and rubbed Lily’s belly causing her to shiver and purr.

“Nhhhaaaa, se-seven rounds master! Lily has stayed tight for seven rounds while you turned her poke-pocket pussy to mush.” Lily’s eyes went crossed, “B-but I’ll stay tight for as many rounds as you neeeeeed!!”

Mew was so shocked by the display, he didn’t even notice the Lucario beside her that removed her blind-fold several minutes ago. While Mew watched the display he still furiously struggled against his binds trying to get free. 

“Stop struggling,” said the lucario “If you don’t want me to knock you out again, I suggest you stay quiet until my master addresses you.”

Mew couldn’t respond to such bold threats against him but nodded in compliance. He could not afford to take any more damage at the moment; however, Mew couldn’t stop looking at the threesome in front of him. He was mesmerized by Red’s massive cock stretching out the umbreon’s small frame. It was hard not to find it arousing especially since Mew got massively blue balled recently. He was feeling more than a little backed up, and Red breeding those poke-sluts was getting Mew in the mood.

“It looks like you want a turn with Red, hehe” Giggled Lucario as he gestured to mews little pink stiffy. “You might even be smaller than Mewtwo when he first arrived.”

Mew blushed embarrassed, how could they humiliate him like this, but his little pink dick just shook as the lucario mocked his manhood, “I wonder if it is common for legendaries to be lacking in inches? I guess you’re not so legendary after all.” How dare these lowly pokemon look down on him. The second he gets his chance, he’ll break out of this bondage and rape all of them starting with this lucario; however, Mew’s vengeful train of thoughts was derailed 

Though it did pain him to admit that the scene in front of him was getting him off. Watching that little umbreon stretch itself on Red’s cock was one of the hottest things he had seen in a while. Then after who knows how long Red just grabbed umbreon’s midsection with both his hands and started thrusting desperately.

“If you want to be my pocket pussy Lily I am going to use you like one.” Reds screamed as he lifted Lily off of the chair.

Lily's face shifted from a smug smile to one of absolute ecstasy, her juices leaking off of Red’s cock onto the floor. Her soft moans turned into screams of pleasure as Red impaled her on his cock. She had no ground to support herself and took the full force of Red’s massive cock inside her stretched pink pussy. Lily panted and drooled as Red ruined her once tight cunt with his massive cock.

“The same is true for you, anal slut. Stop licking me for a second and you won’t be allowed to cum for a month.”

Mewtwo took Red’s words of encouragement to heart and doubled her efforts to rim and tongue Red’s asshole. Giving up touching her cunt completely, she grabbed hold of Red’s thighs to make sure she didn’t stop eating ass for a second. Licking and prodding Red’s asshole with her tongue as fast as she could. Mewtwo didn’t want to lose to Lily, she wanted to be considered Red’s top pokemon, but Lily had the same idea.

Mew could see Mewtwo’s eyes roll up into her head. Her lower body began shaking as her cunt’s juices leaked all over the ground, just as Red began dumping his load deep into his Umbreon’s tight cunt. This caused Lily’s midsection to bulge as she had to accommodate Red’s load. Red slowly pulled out of Lily, still holding her. He almost fell back, but Mewtwo held onto him. Supporting her master as he sat down in his chair. Red began to pet Lily and Mewtwo who sat beside him.

“Phew, you girls did a great job,” Red said huffing and puffing. 

“You can take a rest now Lily, I don’t think you can handle an 8th round.” 

“Mmmm, thank you, Red.” Lily moaned, nuzzling Red’s chest as the pokeballs bright light engulfed her.

Mewtwo was still hugging her master’s lower body and nuzzled her head affectionately against Red’s leg as his hand scratched behind her ears. Mewtwo purred at her master’s touch, which only made Mew roll his eyes at such a sappy scene.

“As for you Mewtwo I think you have earned your reward,” Red spread his legs, dangling his cum covered cock in front of Mewtwo’s face, “Clean me up and take as much time as you like.”

Mewtwo wagged her tail and buried her face in her master’s dirty cock. Still covered in filth, but Mewtwo didn’t care. She loved everything about her master's cock, the taste, the smell, and the texture. Everything was just perfect about it. Mewtwo made a long lick from base to tip, before kissing the filthy slickened head of her master’s still hard cock.

“Thank you for my reward master, just sit back and let me get you nice and clean,” Mewtwo said before shoving the tip of Red’s cock into her mouth.

As Mewtwo started cleaning Red looked over to Mew and the lucario standing beside him, “Oh our little prisoner is awake. Why didn’t you tell me, Kai?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you, master” replied Kai.

“Don’t you mean you didn’t want to stop watching?” Chuckled Red.

Kai blushed and responded with a timid “Yes”.

“Well, who could blame you.” Red looked down at Mew’s little pink erection, “It seems like our guest got a “little” aroused by our show” 

Mew’s face was flush with both embarrassment and anger unable to respond to any of his humiliation. All he could do was scowl and grunt into the gag. Arceus damn it ball gag pissed him off so much he could just scream!

“Mhmmmhmmmm”, Mew screamed into his ball gag and started fighting the restraints again.

Though before he could tantrum for long, Mew felt a large paw collide with his ass. Creating a loud smacking sound that reverberated in the room for a couple of seconds before Mew felt the pain. Mew’s eyes teared up for a second and he was about to tantrum again, but Kai spoke.

“Do not act like a brat in front of my master or I will spank you again.” Kia and next time I will not stop at one.”

Mew calmed down, as it turns out Kia’s spankings could pacify a legendary though he kept pouting, but for now, he stopped struggling and started to focus. He started to take in the room for the first time. The metallic floors and walls as well as the computer monitor on a desk in the corner of the room and right above it a vent!. Mew reasoned if he could escape his binds he could crawl out through the vents and hopefully his powers would return shortly after he escaped. but before he could think of an escape plan Red continued to speak.

“I got to say, Mew when I first read all the reports of Trainers being raped by their pokemon I wasn’t sure they were real, but after capturing you and looking at where you have been sighted vs where these attacks had happened.” Red wagged his index finger at Mew, “Someone’s been a very naughty pokemon, hasn’t he?”

Mew looked away from Red almost trying to dismiss the accusations of him being a serial rapist. Though Mew knew the truth, he was stronger than all the rest, a superior being and it was his right to dominate and penetrate as he pleased. Mews’s life would return to being carefree and Mew was determined to make sure Red will not keep him contained for long. Though as Red stared down Mew, Mewtwo finished licking her master’s cock clean. It was completely slick with spit, but it was squeaky clean stood up. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Mewtwo said cheerfully, almost giggling.

“Good girl,” Red patted Mewtwo’s head, “Now then I will be leaving Mewtwo with you for the day. She requested to be the one to start and monitor your training going forward, but don’t worry I will keep my eye on you.” Mewtwo stood up and give Mew a resentful look, before cheerfully addressing Red. 

“Don’t worry Red I’ll make sure she gets as much as she gave.” Mewtwo shot a sinister smile to Mew, “And if I have my way a whole lot more.”

Red nodded, “Good girl, don’t take too long.” Red looked over to Kia, “Kia and I will be in the gym getting nice and sweaty while we wait for you.”

Mew looked left and saw Kia’s tail wag at Red’s words, “Now Kia let’s get going.” Red pulled up his pants and moved towards the door. Kia chirped, “Yes master, I’ll spot you first.” Before trailing out of the room behind him. The automatic doors shutting leaving the pair of legends alone together.

Mew looked up at Mewtwo who still gave her that creepy smile as she approached his bondage. Mew tried to look away, but Mewtwo grabbed her cheeks pulling Mew’s furious gaze to meet hers.

“You know before we brought you here I wanted to kill you. You blue balled me so hard it took Red hours of pounding to satisfy me.” Mewtwo blushed, “I might be thanking you right now for such a lovely denial experience except…” Mewtwo tightened her grip of Mew’s face almost squishing him, “You harmed my master quite severely. So severely I asked if I could personally destroy you as a fitting punishment.”

Mewtwo’s eyes glowed for a moment and Mew braced himself for an attack, but instead of being psychically crushed, 4 screens descended from the ceiling. They surrounding Mew on each side and began to glow a myriad of different colors constantly shifting and spiraling.

“But with some help, Red healed quite quickly and is far too forgiving.” Mewtwo sighed, ”He thinks you can be trained, and while I disagreed, Red still accepted my training suggestion.”

Mewtwo waved her hand and a tendril of blue psychic force shot into the ground. Causing a pair of panels bellow Mew to part and from bellow rose a piston with a rather large dildo attached to the end.

“Now then, I sincerely hope you can loosen up because this dildo and you are going to be the best of friends for a while.” Mewtwo chuckled as she lined the fake cock with Mew’s asshole.

Mewtwo’s flicked her finger and suddenly the machine came to life. The dildo slowly penetrating Mew’s asshole. Mew tried to resist but was far too week and eventually the dildo’s fat head pushed into his unused hole. Mew groaned, trembling from the mixed, but mostly painful sensations, and shot Mewtwo the coldest look she had ever seen.

“Aw poor bitch boy.” teased Mewtwo, “Don’t like your new boyfriend? Well, that is too bad, because your filthy asshole needs to be stretched enough to handle my master’s godly cock and this dildo is only level one.”

Mew’s eyes went wide; what did she mean that was only level one! Mew trembled in her bondage as Mewtwo petted her head, “But don’t worry sissy, you’ll learn to love it. Just give it a few hours, hahaha.”  
Mewtwo laughed exiting the room. Leaving Mew to groan as the dildo probed his insides. Mew’s only source of light was the strange colors the screens gave off and the only things he could hear were the dull hums that seemed to echo from the screen; like far off static. 

Though his surroundings were of no concern to Mew who was struggling against the dildo’s slow speed. Every minute in made one loop, inserting itself into his ass before pulling out. Mew was sure he would turn inside out, but after an hour his body adjusted enough where the dildos’ constant probing didn’t cause him too much pain.

Yet as Mew’s insides were churned he lost track of time, the seconds passed like hours, and soon Mew couldn’t remember how many thrusts the piston-powered toy made into his insides. It was almost like the dildo had always been in his ass and it almost felt good to feel it move out of his insides. Yet even as Mew adjusted to his sexual torture he couldn’t get any rest. His eyes fixating on the most interesting; which was the colorful screen in front of him. What was its purpose, was it part of the training? Mew couldn’t tell for sure, but after hours of being awake, the screen did have a relaxing effect on him. Mew finally felt like he could sleep and he wasn’t strong enough to fight against it. Though it felt more like he was in a daze than sleeping, his mind was so active and his dreams were so vivid her felt like he could…

“Wakey wakey silly, it’s already morning!”

Mew awoke to see a furry little Braixen looking into his eyes. She had a pink bow on her head, was wearing pink heels and in her right paw, she held a jar with some kind of white liquid. Her voice was annoying chipper and she giggled like a bubby idiot.

“Hey-o my name is Rox and you must be Mew!” 

Mew’s eyes narrowed, this fucking Braixen woke him up and is cheering about it. Not to mention her bubbly attitude clashed with the current dark brooding room motif. Mew wondered if Red had any idea how to be intimidating. Though as Mew began struggling against his bonds again he felt the piston power back up. His ass once more being stretched to its limits. 

Mew groaned, “Mhhmmmghhaa'' unable to do a thing to lessen his humiliation.

“Hehehe, you’re so lucky!” Rox pouted, “I wish I could get piston pounded all day, mmmm.” Rox’s tail started to wag as she looked at the dildo currently gut-fucking Mew. He watched as Rox closed her eyes, drool falling from the corner of her maw. And Mew didn’t need telepathy to tell what Rox was thinking about. Though quickly Rox’s eye’s shot open as she exclaimed, “Oops, hehe I almost forgot I need to give you a message!”

Mew’s face looked perplexed for a moment. What could Red be offering him now that he could want? It definitely wasn’t freedom in any form; Mew could be sure of that. Though Mew settled down and listened to the Braixen.

“My master figured you must be getting thirsty. So he sent me down with this jar of his tasty cummies to offer you. It’s super fresh, sweet, and creamy, I’m a bit jealous he milked all this out just for you.” Roxy puffed out her white furry cheeks, “Red even said he would let you cum once if you could drink all of it down like a good boy. Just nod if you want to accept the...”

Mew shook his head as fast as he could, there was no way he would accept such a disgusting offer. Drinking at least 2 liters of disgusting spunk for what? The chance to cum; fuck that, this stupid Braixen can drink it herself! Mew was so clear in his rejection it shook his bondage like a pendulum.

Rox smiled cheering, “Yey, I get to drink it all then!” Rox unscrewed the jar lid and lapped up the containing spunk. Dragging glob after glob into her maw. Mew wanted to wretch but was almost impressed by Rox’s quickness. Her tongue moved quickly and after a minute the jar was sparkly clean. 

“Mmmm, so gooood!” Cheered Rox as she rubbed her cheek, “Oh, and one other thing. Master Red told me to come again soon, in case you decided to reject today's offer. He said you would be more willing during the second visit!” Braixen waved at Mew as she skipped out of the room. Her fur-skirt swinging side to side as she moved, giving Mew a peek at her white and pink striped panties.

Mew just rolled his eyes at Rox’s comments, there was no way he’d willingly drink a drop of Red’s cum, let alone an entire jar. Though as Mew thought the screens began projecting those colorful lights. They were incredibly bright, yet oddly mesmerizing light. Mew again wondered what the light shows purpose was. They couldn’t be here for Mew’s entertainment since he was sure Red’s didn’t care if he was amused while getting his ass stretched.

Mew kept pondering his situation his mind drifting to recent events. His battle with Red, his capture, and the humiliation that followed. He had never been brought so low or seen a pokemon trainer fuck his pokemon so hard before he saw Red destroy his Umbreon’s cunt. All those juices staining Red’s cock meat and dripping onto the floor. Mew felt a little jealous he wasn’t the one doing the fucking. That umbreon looked ultra-tight, even after pulled his cock out of her insides.

Though as Mew thought more about the scene he noticed that his cock had begun to leak precum onto the floor. “Mmmm'' Mew moaned through his gag, as drop after drop fell to the floor. The dildo was getting faster and no matter how hard Mew squeezed, the dildo still entered his depths. Mew tried his first real escape attempt trying to kick off from the dildo. Trying to get enough momentum to fly forward and pop the dildo out of his butt. Odds are his bondage wouldn’t break, but at least his ass wouldn’t be stretched 24/7.

However, after 5 minutes of pushing Mew was exhausted and his legs hung limply down as the dildo stretched his ass like a bitch. Mew huffed and cursed Red for this torment, but then some relief happened. He could feel some of his powers returning, not enough to fully escape, but it was just enough to make his anal experience more pleasurable.

Mew’s eyes glowed a deep pink and his body trembled and shifted, his butt grew out generously filling out the space granted by his bondage. This included growing another foot in height, and he even managed to add some strength to his legs; in case he got a second chance. Quickly Mew tired and the changes stopped, but he was satisfied with the results. His new bubbled butt easily handled this dildo with little discomfort, but he did have much thicker thighs and it looked like he had hips.

Well at least I don’t feel pain, but I’ll have to deal with those hips once I am free. I almost have as much cake as that stupid braixen and I’m not a ditzy bimbo. Mew thought to himself but realized that his pre-cum was still flowing out like a river. He should’ve transformed his cock size or emptied his balls, but for some reason, Mew didn’t and he regretted it.

“Mmmmmph-mmmm!” Mew mewled helplessly as more pre-cum leaked out of his constantly edging him closer to orgasm, but he didn’t cum once. The mental exhaustion had finally gotten to Mew and he finally passed out, going limp in his restraints, while the dildo continued punishing his prostate. 

Mew awakened what felt like days later. His body was tingling and he was still leaking pre-cum profusely. The dildo had increased its pace slightly, assaulting his stretched asshole even faster now. Mew couldn’t help himself giving in to the pleasure, moaning and groaning. His brain-melting a little bit more as the dildo edged him over and over again; yet he still couldn’t cum. 

He was missing that extra push to finally dump his load. His cock was leaking over and over again, creating a small pool beneath him. Oh god, Mew thought to himself, If I don’t cum soon I am going to lose my mind. Maybe he was already? He couldn't even tell how long it has been since he was captured. It almost feels like it has been weeks maybe months since he came, but he couldn’t tell. Though just as Mew felt another rush of pleasure he heard the door slide open again.

“Hey-o Mew, it’s me your buddy Rox. I came back down to offer you the same deal again.” Rox held up the jar licking around her snout, “Hello Mew? Are you even listening to me? Oh, I see what’s going on, you’re leaking all over the floor. Haha, what a silly boy, your tiny pp is leaking so much. Though it's okay I had the same problem when my master was training me.”

Wait a second wasn’t this Braixen a girl, thought Mew? He expected as much considering her choice of dress, but...

“Well same deal as yesterday Mew, you drink down this entire jar of cum and you lose the ball gag and get to cum. I wouldn’t reject Red’s kind offer again, he might just leave you here alone and constantly on edge.” Rox panted a bit licking the outside of the jar, “I hope you do reject the deal again. I want today’s load; it smells extra musky

Mew thought to himself for a moment, he needs some sort of fluids to continue surviving. He has been leaking for who knows how long. Though more importantly he desperately needs to cum. Even as Rox was speaking it was hard for Mew to concentrate, his mind was hazy and quickly being overwhelmed with pleasure. So reluctantly Mew nodded slowly, accepting the offer.

“Good boy,” giggled Rox as he began taking off Mew’s gag and opening up the jar. Mew was so tired all he could do was moan and drool as the gag came off. Even if he could swear at Rox, he wouldn’t. He was too close to getting some much needed “food” and relief.

“Now then before you get to drink up my master’s tasty cum.” Rox opened the lid, “I want to add a fresh shot to the jar, hehehe.” As Rox bent over the jar, moving his tail up, Mew got completely clarified on Rox’s gender. Rox had a large black-furred bubble butt and a small pink cock and fur-covered testes, not much smaller than Mew’s package. Except Rox’s cock was fixed nicely in a bright pink chastity cage. Though as Rox squatted over the Jar Mew saw something that almost looks like a string or rope. It looked like it was trailing out of Rox’s asshole? 

“Now then Mew, sit back and enjoy the show” Rox cheered as he grabbed hold of the string and pulled. Causing a pokeball to stretch outRox’s anal walls. Mew could see Rox grit his teeth as he went cross-eyed, but the little fox persisted and the poke-anal bead came out with a popping sound.

“Mhhm-eheh”, Moaned Rox, catching her breath, “One down only 5 more to go, hhnnnnggg.”

Rox continued to pull on the strig which soon caused another pokeball to stretch against his retightened anal ring. His little pink cock was making his chastity cage shake and Mew could see Rox’s pre-cum leaking out of the pink tip. Mew couldn’t take his eyes off the display as the second ball came out. Rox’s shaking and trembling even caused a few drops of his cum to fly into the jar, though just a few drops. 

Rox’s stamina was well trained because despite his apparent orgasm Rox didn’t slow down, still pulling on the string causing a third pokeball to pop out of his ass. But the first 3 beads looked easy compared to the fourth pokeball. This one caused Rox the most trouble as it stretched his asshole to its physical limits. As he pulled and pushed desperate to get all the balls out of his ass. Rox was constantly cuming, but only ever leaking out a few drops of cum with each orgasm. 

Every time Mew witnessed a ball leave Rox’s tight holes he could feel his cock twitch and his ass grip the dildo. Almost like he was jealous that he didn’t get to use the anal beads. Though that couldn’t be right Mew didn’t like anal penetration, he just had to adjust his sensitivities slightly to adapt to Red’s training. Yea he wasn’t going to break like this Braixen, he was not going to be some anal bitch. Though Mew’s resolve at the moment was strong he couldn’t take his eyes off of Rox as the 5th and 6th beads popped out of his asshole in rapid succession. 

“Ohhh, that was too fast ahhhnn” screamed Rox as he fell to his knees his little dick shook, and his body trembled. Mew could see his tongue fall out of his mouth and his eyes roll up, but Mew didn’t see a single drop of cum leak out of Rox. Mew, wondered if he just witnessed a dry orgasm?

“Huff huff, well that was fun I hoped you liked my show, Mew. Though now it is time for the finale” cheered Rox.

Rox spread his furry cheeks with both hands and a torrent of cum poured out of Rox’s gaping ass and into the jar. Rox moaned and groaned as the massive load oozed out of him and into the jar. Mew could see Rox biting his lips his canine teeth fully visible as he. Mew had never seen so much cum, especially coming out of a pokemon so small. It was thick and pungent, the smell reaching Mew’s a few feet away. Eventually, the flow stopped and after the last drop fell in the jar Rox’s stood up picking up the jar.

“You should be grateful Mew, it was so kind of Red to ask me to dump a fresh load of his cum into the Jar.” Rox sauntered over to Mew carrying the jar, “He said you would enjoy an extra fresh load of spunk, and from the face your making I can tell you’ll love it. 

Mew was assuredly not making an excited face, but that didn’t seem to stop Rox as he tilted the jar waiting for Mew to open his mouth. “Now be a good boy and say, aahhhhh!”  
He had been edging for so long, he couldn’t even remember the last time he came. So Mew reluctantly opened his mouth.

“Good boy, I bet you’ll love this soooo much you’ll asking for a second helping.” Rox began pouring the cum down his throat. It tasted awful, salty and sour, a disgusting combination of flavors and smells that almost caused Mew to vomit; yet something about this thick viscous spunk made Mew want to drink it all. In spite of the cums thickness and amount Mew couldn’t stop himself drinking from greedily gulping down mouthful after mouthful of smelly cum. With each glob, he warmed up to the taste and after about a liter of cum he could feel his belly bulge with delicious cream, but Mew didn’t care this cum cocktail was just too good. 

“Mmmmm, slurp*, glug*, glug*,” Mewlded Mew as his nostrils flared at the ever increasingly addicting scent of Red’s cum load. His slurps intensified and Mew didn’t even stop even after the Jar emptied. He kissed the jar rim desperately trying to get even one leftover drop. 

“Good boy,” Rox placed the jar down and petted Mew’s head, “You drank up every last drop. Now it's time for your reward. I know you’re going to cum instantly with this little trick master used to do to me” 

Rox moved Mew away from his dildo, stopping its relentless assault on his asshole. Which made Mew feel relieved for a moment before Rox pulled a stick out of his tail. 

Was he going to penetrate me with that stick Mew thought? Before Mew could even say “No please don...” Rox had already shoved her stick into Mew’s ass.

“Ohhhh w-what is this, I’m ahhhh!” Mew screamed as he came all over the floor, but Rox didn’t stop. He kept grinding his stick against Mew’s prostate viciously milking him for every drop.

“Wowie, it looks like you like my stick as much I do. Well, since you were a good boy I’ll let you cum as much as you like, tehehe.” Cheered Rox, as her stick punished Mew’s prostate. Forcing out cum loads that Mew didn’t even know her had. It was more like oozing loads than shooting them and Mew was breaking quickly.

“N-no stawp, please I c-can’t, mhnnnnnnn!” Mew came again, his load oozing out of his twitching pinky dick as he trembled in his bondage. Mew went cross-eyed and his jaw went slack, he drooled like an idiot as Rox had his way with his asshole. And soon Mew mewled for more, but all that came out were incoherent moans echoed through the room.

“You’re so cute when your mind’s melting, hehehe.” Rox grabbed her stick with two hands plunging it in deeper, “I’ll recommend moving you up to the next training size since your hole looks ready for it.”

Mew barely heard Rox’s words, but he felt like he should thank his saviour for satisfying his burning lust, “Y-yesh, thanshs yoooouu!” Mew shot out one last slow load, it dripped all over his ever-increasing puddle and drained whatever energy drinking Red’s spunk gave him.

Rox giggled storing her stick back in her tail walking back in front of Mew whose head was hanging low. Rox squished his cheeks together bringing up Mew’s fucked silly face for her to see. Mew’s eyes were looking off in different directions and he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“What a ditzy pokemon, are you sure you’re a legendary?” 

“Nghhaaaa!” Mew didn’t answer, he just moaned and leaked out another load onto the floor, “Hehehe, well Mew I’m glad you enjoy my trick, but I got to get going.”

Rox petted Mews’s head causing the legend to tremble. “Though before I got I better hook up your dildo again. Don’t want you getting too loose.”

Rox aligned the piston back against Mew’s asshole and it slid in with ease. Mew didn’t protest he only twitched and shook as the piston made its way into the legendary’s lower intestine.

“There that’s much better and remember to be nice to Red’s other pokemon Mew. If you wanna stay friends with me you’ll need to get along with everyone, okay?” Mew’s sheepishly nodded his eyes empty and glazed over, “Good boy, keep benign so agreeable and Red will personally reward you soon. Mmmm, getting a bit jealous just thinking about what he’ll do to this fat ass. Have a good night poke-bitch!” Rox slapped Mew across his bubble butt before exiting the room, leaving the brain dead sissy to his contemplation.

Mew barely registered what Rox said as he left. Mew could only really focus on the throbbing inside his ass and the colourful screens in front of him. Well, at least he wasn’t gagged anymore, but now Mew’s moans were much louder and sleeping would be even harder as the dildo ravaged his ultra-sensitive asshole. 

His moans constantly reminding him how much he enjoyed being fucked. Arceus dammit he was so sensitive, and Rox made it even worse with her “trick”. It was like each orgasm he had doubled his sensitivity, ever thrust into his now loosened anal confines was met with torturous jolts of pleasure. Mew felt like he was going to break any second, but he couldn’t dwell on thoughts of defeat. He would have to try and hold out, waiting patiently for another opportunity to escape. 

Mew tried to think about anything else to keep his short-circuiting mind busy, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Red. His smug look, and dominating presence, the mere memory made Mew shiver, but he still wanted to prove Red wrong. Mew hated Red and wanted to spite him as much as possible, but he did respect him using his fat cock to fuck anyone who crossed him into the ground.

“I wish he would do the same to me, mmmm!” Why did I say that and why did I, “Ahhgggg!” Mew squirted again, another pathetic hands-free orgasm. That filled him with more shame and even greater pleasure. 

Mew was beginning to think Red was right, he was cuming like a girl, and worse he loved it. Mew shuddered at the thought, that he was beginning to enjoy his depraved training regime, but how could he not. His anal sensitivity was top-notch now and he thought he would try getting fucked even after he escaped Red’s hideout. 

Thoughts of Mew’s future sex life would have to wait as the dildo scratched even deeper inside Mew’s loose hole. His bind went blank, Mew could feel consciousness leave him again as his instincts to cum took over. Mew’s hyper-intelligent psychic mind was no stronger than wet clay but just as moldable.

Soon after becoming a blissful idiot, Mew began to focus on the bright lights that filled his vision. The pretty colours felt so good and reminded Mew that cumming again, was a top priority; he was so close to cuming again, just a bit more. Though no matter how he angled the dildo no orgasm overcame him; it was like a mental barrier kept him on edge. After trying desperately to cum for an hour Mew could swear he heard a voice coming from the screen.

“You are to repeat the following phrases, failure to comply will result in punishment. If you finish repeating the words without incident you will be rewarded with an orgasm. Do you understand?” Said the mysterious feminine voice. 

“No, I don’t...” Mew then paused, should he really resist? An orgasm sounds nice so…

“Yes I understand,” Said Mew moaning slightly. He had to at least try to obey the voice at the very least he wanted to cum again.

“You love getting fucked in the ass,” whispered the voice. Its robotic emotionless tone filling his ears, reverberating in Mew’s mind.

Mew groaned, but repeated, “I love getting fucked in the ass.”

“You love drinking loads of human cum.”

“I love drinking loads of human cum.” Mew repeated having a hard time telling himself that his answer was a lie.

“You love Red’s massive human cock.” 

“No that is too fucking far I hate Red!” shouted Mew.

“Subject has not repeated the line, disciplinary action being administered,” said the voice, before the room went quiet.

A few moments passed and Mew almost thought the machine had malfunctioned or forgotten about him, but just when he was feeling relieved a mechanical whirring sound filled the room and two panels below him parted giving way to a robotic arm. The arm had no hand instead of a metal box with a hole at the top. It rose out of the floor and up to Mew’s twitching little dick. 

Then the box engulfed his cock causing Mew to shake screaming “No please I will repeat what you say just give me another chance!” Though it was too late a large metallic crunch, clank and tink filled the room causing Mew to scream, but Mew felt no pain? Then the voice could be heard from the screen once more.

“Punishment has been completed and the subject is now locked in chastity. Further disobedience will result in increased lock times and smaller cages being administered.”

Mew was breathing heavily and looked down as the metal arm descended back down into the hole, revealing his tiny pink cock to be locked in a small metal cage. The cage was fitted to the perfect size of Mew’s tiny member and the more watched his cock twitch in its cage the more turned on he felt, but it still left him with a big problem. How was he going to cum? How long was he going to stay like this? 

The dildo was more than willing to answer all of Mew’s questions as its pace quickened. Fucking his ass even faster now, thrusting into him mercilessly, rhythmically, and hard! He could feel his ass jiggle and clap with every thrust into his depths. Mew felt like he was going to pass out, but he didn’t want his prostate punishment to stop. 

He panted like a rockruff in heat, waiting for the orgasms to cum quickly like with Rox, but he never fell off the edge. Mew’s cock twitched in its confines, kept from getting fully hard, and more importantly kept from achieving any relief. Mew tried as hard as he could to take the edge off; going as far as to transform his lower body again, adding sensitivity to his asshole, but it didn’t work. It just gave Mew even jigglier mellon sized cheeks and soon Mew passed out exhausted from his afternoon of edging.

Mew would awake in a fit noticing immediately that he was still caged. Quickly Mew’s mind filled to the brim with a frustrating pleasure, but he felt momentary relief from a rather strange sight. Mew saw Mewtwo sitting at a table in the corner of the room, staring at a screen not too different than his. It took Mew a moment to realize what Mewtwo was doing. Her eyes glowed with a dull purple as she moaned to herself. Mew could hear a shlicking sound and Mewtwo’s finger placement, gave Mew a good idea of what she was doing, but then he heard Mewtwo repeating familiar lines;

“I am master Red’s slave.”

“I am a poke-slut, I live to suck and fuck big human cocks.”

“I am a breeder, I need to drink and take every drop of master’s seed inside me.”

“My mind is blank, I am obedient and I must follow all my trainer’s orders”

Mew was shocked by this display, was Mewtwo hypnotizing herself by choice? And she seemed to be enjoying it a fair bit, almost as much as he was enjoying his anal pounding. Was this what was going to happen to Mew? Mew’s confusion and worry kept building as he listened to Mewtwo repeating her mantra over and over again. And like clockwork Mew’s arousal started to build again, but was tempered by the tight metal cage. It stopped him from getting hard and only served to irritate Mew, forcing him back into a state of anger. And Mew had the perfect target to blow off some steam.

“Hey you big purple bitch, are you really so broken you hypnotize yourself, or has your mind melted to the point where you just program your own orders?”

Mewtwo paused looking back to Mew who was positively flush with anger, “Yea I’m talking to you. How did a pokemon that shares my DNA become a slave so easily?”

Mew was feeling pretty proud of his defiance for a moment until Mewtwo’s eyes began to glow, but Mew still had enough strength to easily hold off this mental intrusion, but the physical assault, he barely resisted. Mewtwo’s psychic might surrounded Mew’s body in heavy gravity pushing him down and worse back down on the dildo.

“You fucksheeer-agggghhh!” Cried Mew shaking as Mewtwo approached her bondage. Her form was twice Mew’s new height and Mew couldn’t deny her looming over him made him sweat.

“You would know all about being broken wouldn’t you Mew?”Mewtwo covered her mouth giggling, “You drank that cum up like a thirsty little poke-hoe didn’t you.

Mewtwo brought down a slap of psychic force on Mew’s new bubble booty, causing a smacking sound to reverberate as she continued, “Such a fat ass, grew yourself a new booty to better take dick or did you want to better take Rox’s stick?”

Mew’s face filled with anger and he responded in kind, “Well at least I’m not Red’s personal ass cleaning bitch.”

Mewtwo looked down a lustful glare across her face, “I rather enjoy riming, feeling master twitched as I probe his insides with my tongue feels incredible.” Mewtwo licked her lip, “Also you learn to love the taste quickly, maybe Red will let you try one of these days.”

Mews face shifted from anger to embarrassment, “Eww, I’m not interested in anything Red has to give me…”

“Except his cum right?”

“F-fuck you,” Mew stuttered, “Remember these changes are only temporary for me, but they’re permanent for you.”

Mewtwo spat, “We’ll see about that,” and once more tried to penetrate Mew’s mind, but this time Mew probed into Mewtwo’s mind as well. Attacking instead of defending and catching Mewtwo off guard. Mew got to see Mewtwo’s thoughts and realized that Mewtwo wasn’t hypnotized at all. Why was she acting like an obedient slave then? Though the mutual attack proved too much for both of them and it caused Mewtwo to collapse to her knees huffing and puffing. Mew was also in a similar state but managed to keep her consciousness, yet the dildo still forcing its way into her confines was about to change that.

“Wait, you're not under Red’s thrall? Then why hypnotize yourself, why defend him, and more importantly why keep me here? It does make sense!” said Mew, trying his best to process what he had just seen.

Mewtwo looked up and locked eyes with Mew for a moment before standing again. Still, a bit shaken by the intrusion her face didn’t display much emotion though when she spoke Mew could tell she was angry.

“You want a reason? I doubt you would understand even if I told you. You spent your life floating around the world. Pranking, tricking, and fucking whomever and whatever you want carefree.

I had a different life. I spent my early days in a team rocket facility being poked and prodded, by all kinds of malicious and painful devices. They tried desperately to turn me into an obedient weapon. They tried to break me, hypnotize me but my mind was too strong and it never lasted.” 

Mew was surprised to see Mewtwo’s demeanour crumble for a moment but didn’t care much for her “little” story. “Well thanks for your life story, but that doesn’t explain much. Why bother serving Red with your powers you could have been like me. Carefree, without the burden of necessary human contact” Mew retorted quite smugly.

Mewtwo recomposed herself, smiling as she bit her lip, “That is exactly what I did after I escaped, I did everything I wanted to do. I burned the facility that made me, scattered team Rocket and indulged in my lustful desires. Even found myself a nice cave where none dared to tread.” Mewtwo’s gaze softened, “Though it all felt empty until Red came along and beat me. I didn’t appreciate it at first but Red looked so cool, I’m starting to understand why he wears that hat everywhere.

Mew just rolled his eyes at Mewtwo’s continued gushing over her trainer, “He was so stern and kind with me; plus the way he commands his pokemon sends shivers up my spine, mmmm.” 

Mewtwo’s eyes glazed over as her face went all doughy. “Ahem*, is there a point?” Mew questioned feeling rather tired, “So what you think he is cool, you’re a legendary, no regular pokeball can contain you and any mental conditioning is temporary.”

“Reds conditioning was really good, the best I had ever experienced. It took me a full week to recover, but by the time I did I had a clear idea of why all his pokemon are so....”

“Horny?” Mew interrupted.

“I was going to say loyal or loving, hehe.”

“Well he’s got a big dick but that doesn’t explain why you’re broken in. Would you follow a dildo if you liked it enough?” Mew taunted not really taking Mewtwo seriously even in his position.

Mewtwo sighed “Well despite being “broken in” as you put it, Red still treated me like any other pokemon. He asked me what food I liked, asked me what I wanted to wear and even made sure he didn’t hurt me when he was fucking my brains out.” 

Mewtwo rubbed her cheek blushing slightly, “I kind of wished he made it hurt a bit more, but he didn’t even ask me to battle. And by the time I realized my conditioning had failed, I didn’t care. I had everything I could ever need or want right here and I decided that this is what I want to do with my life. Here I wasn’t a tool, I was his partner. 

Mewtwo mournfully looked back to the computer in the corner of the room, “That is why I come here to make sure Red doesn’t realize my conditioning broke. I don’t want him worrying that I might rampage or betray him in a battle. Plus I kind of like self-hypnosis now, it makes me feel all tingly inside.”

Mew’s eyes widened and he took a moment to consider his words very carefully before saying “Yea you’re dumb and your master is dumb. I hope you enjoy being a pet forever because I am getting out of here as soon as I can you poke-bitch. I am ashamed we share even a bit of the same DNA.”

Mewtwo laughed while and covered her mouth, “Ha well I did say I didn’t expect you to understand but don’t worry I am sure you will soon enough.” Then as Mewtwo started to leave the room Mewtwo took another opportunity to spank Mew’s large ass causing Mew to moan loudly.

“You sure it's not permanent, hehe.” Mewtwo shook her hips laughing as she left the room. 

Then once more all the lights in the room dimmed. Leaving Mew alone to view his screen's bright shifting colours and ponder his fate.


	5. Mew's Transformation

Mew was left a little scared by this revelation. Was he going to enjoy Red’s domination naturally? Of course not, Mewtwo was just a weakling with a weak mind, easy to convince and even easier to break. Mew was the superior specimen, stronger in both body and mind. He would not give in so easily and he will escape, but for now, Mew needed rest. His psychic confrontation with Mewtwo left him weak and he couldn’t escape in this state. Besides, the dildo currently stuffing his asshole was starting to slow again. Which will hopefully allow Mew to get some much-needed rest before an escape attempt.

As Mew slept he started to feel strange, a tingling feeling enveloped his body causing him to squirm slightly during his rest. Though it disturbed his sleep it felt nice and as the feeling intensified Mew could feel the tension lifting from his body. He began to relax for the first time in what felt like forever. It felt so nice Mew’s mind relating he felt like he was going to drift away. Floating inside a void without a care in the world.

Then as Mew relaxed his slumber became deeper and his dreams more vivid. He dreamed about Mewtwo and how he had changed from a powerful legendary into Red’s bimbo cock sleeve. For some reason, this made Mew angry. It is not like he was jealous of Mew’s love of Red, no that would be silly. No Mew was supposed to be superior to Mewtwo. Mew was the superior psychic in body and mind, but for some reason, he failed to beat Mewtwo last time they clashed. As Mew pondered his new feelings, he heard a soft voice. 

“Maybe your body is too weak?” echoed the voice.

Mew had an epiphany upon hearing these brilliant words. Of course, that must be it, his body was too weak in its current state. Mew’s mind was still strong, but his body kept failing him. He needed a new form that would strengthen him against Red’s relentless and pleasurable training. Though as he decided how he would transform himself into his perfect form, the voice again whispered;

“You should model your body after Mewtwo’s, if her transformation made her stronger then imagine how powerful it will make you.” 

Mew was surprised this voice was so helpful. It must be a piece of his great psyche advising him on the correct course of action to take in his exhausted state. Mew was so smart, now all that is left to do is transform. Mew had transformed into different pokemon dozens of times, but never tried to change his base form too drastically. He would need to focus and expend a lot more energy, but Mew hoped it would be worth it.

As Mew’s glowed his focus sharpening as he started imagining his new form. First, an increase in height was needed, he needed to be taller to handle his new form. Mew concentrated on increasing the length of his arms, legs, and torso, but not too much. He only wanted to be around 4 feet tall with arms to match his new stature. His arms and hands were made more humanoid, but he kept them slender.

Mew then focused on his lower body increasing the size of his new legs. His thighs got much thicker. Though his ass was expanded even further. He turned his already sizable bubble butt into a thick mound of flesh. This new ass would jiggle and bounce with every motion of Mew’s legs. Mew looked behind him and felt so proud. His new fat jiggly butt was far better than any of Red’s pokemon. His new butt would probably bounce even when he was floating, Mew thought. Though Mew couldn’t marvel at his new feature for long, he had to continue. Mew kept focusing, moving up to his midsection, becoming curvier and his stomach becoming softer. The changes were causing Mew to feel incredible pleasure, but Mew wasn’t shaken, he had to keep going. Mew then finally concentrated on his chest. Mew was flat with two small pink nipples, but that changed quickly. His chest started to grow, forming a pair of budding of A-cup breasts, swelling further becoming D-cups, then E-cups, and finally, Mew’s tits ballooned out into a massive pair of H-cups. The pair were each individually bigger than Mew’s head and managed to stay perky despite their size. Finally, his new mountainous tits were peaked by two wide dark pink nipples, that puffed out of Mew’s breasts.

Mew excitedly looked all over his body examining his new squishy look. Perfect thought Mew, this is exactly what a superior being like me should look like. My body is even better than Mewtwo’s, even my former bondage stretched to meet my new form!. Though as Mew eagerly explored his new body; admiring his new squishy curves and plump fatty additions, he noticed his cock had shrunk considerably. His balls might have grown a few sizes, but his cock was now nothing more than a numb. No bigger than one-fourth of an inch, maybe even less. 

Well, no matter thought Mew. If Mewtwo doesn’t need a cock, then I don’t either. My new micro cock looks better anyway. Mew continued to admire and complement himself, but his self absorbed train of thought was interrupted by the voice.

“Well done Mew you have attained a more appropriate form for yourself, but you should sleep. Recover your great strength while I whisper to you.” Mew’s expression went dull and his eyes felt so heavy. The voice was right he should go to sleep and let his nice new inner voice speak for him. His mind becoming empty as his eyes fell shut.

As Mew began to wake up he noticed that he felt heavier? Mew wasn’t sure what to make of this but as soon as he started to open his eyes he heard a voice come out of the monitor.

“Subject Mew will be rewarded for following the last set of vocal commands. In addition, you will be moved up one level in your anal training, congratulations.”

Mew was confused about what commands was this machine talking about? Though as she looked down she began to realize what had just happened. His previous bondage had changed substantially. She was still suspended in mid-air through almost everything else changed. There were now larger leather binds for his arms bound behind her back. She was wearing a crotchless corset, which allowed her new pair of mega tits to hang out. As well her new thick ass was being spread as a dildo prodded her anal entrance and to make matters worse a small pink chastity cage was attached to his new micro cock. Preventing even a single drop of cum from leaving his cock. Mew was panicking, how did this happen, why was his body so disgustingly thick now. Was that dream real? How could I have done any of this without thinking!? Did his psychic barriers fail, was he going to become like.., but before he could finish processing his new changes Mew felt a poke.  
Mew looked back to see a ridiculously huge dildo poking his ass and to make it worse his anal cavity was parting easily to allow for it, “Oh no, oh no, ohaaagghhh!”

The dildo shot into Mew’s ass, stretching him out and testing his new physical limits, “Arceus fuck, this thing must be almost a foot long! How the fuck is anyone supposed to take this, hnnnaaahngg.” Mew moaned as the dildo stretched her insides.

Mew’s body shivered, she wasn’t ready for her body's new sensitivity. In addition, this dildo is the largest thing she has ever taken up her ass in any form. Let alone her base form and she had played around with rapidashes. Mew tried her best to relax and take the dildo’s massive girth but got completely overwhelmed. 

Her muscles tensed, his body grew weak as the dildo gave him a merciless gut fucking. Causing her stomach to bulge. She was being stretched out like a condom over a massive cock and while her mind tried to fight, Mew’s body early accepted the waves of pleasure. Mew could hardly contain herself after only a few minutes of gut fucking. Mew became cross-eyed and his tongue dropped out of his mouth. All Mew could do was sit there and take every last inch of that dildo, while drooling like a retard.

“Oh fuck” Mew screamed “It is all those stupid screens faults, they’re the reason I am an over-sensitive poke-bitch. I need to get freeeee, I neeed, ahhnnnnn.” Though before Mew could finish her thought she came but he didn’t feel a single drop of cum leak from her cock. Was that a dry orgasm thought Mew? No wonder Rox is such a ditzy slut, since he gets to cum like this all the time. It feels so good, but I need more, more, more! Though as Mew clenched his ass desperately around the dildo, all of a sudden the dildo stopped in place, about halfway inside Mew’s ass. He heard a voice come from the screen;

“You have been allowed one orgasm as a reward for compliance. You will not be allowed to cum again until you earn it. Now subject, keep staring at the screen until you are given further orders.”

“No, No, No I want to cum more, I still need to cum more you cannot deny me your dumb screen!” Though no matter how much Mew tantrums, she couldn’t move more than an inch up and down on his new dildo or elicit any response from the voice. 

It was torture and his tight pink chastity cage made it even worse. Eventually, Mew gave up on his struggling and just let the large insertion edge him as he waited, staring into the bright lights on the screen. He just listened to his pretty inner voice while he waited for anything to break up the monotony. Though Mew wouldn’t need to wait more than an hour until she heard the door slide open and a familiar voice greeting him.

“Hey-o Mew, It is your buddy Rox. I came back down to give you your next meal of tasty cummies. Hello, are you even awake?” 

Though Mew was only half-conscious and could only respond to Rox with a look of desperation. Her eyes half-open, her mouth slack and drooling as she looked up to meet Rox’s cheery demeanour.

“Wow you really do look tired, you must have spent the entire night trying to edge or something. I know I would have, hehe.” Rox reached behind her and pulled out another jar filled to the brim with a fresh white cumload, “Well I bet you’re super excited to get your favourite drink after a long night of edging?”

Mew was exhausted still but she still gave as fast an approving nod as she could. She needed to cum again and she needed something to drink. How else could she keep up her strength? Mew needed loads of orgasms and tasty cum if she was going to escape with what’s left of her mind.

“Good boy, I knew you couldn’t help but get addicted to master’s tasty spunk, but today you’re not just drinking it from a jar,” said Rox, stepping into a corner of the room pressing a button. From the darkness emerged a large apparatus, with a pipe leading back into the ceiling and some sort of attachment at the bottom.

“You have been upgraded from jar to feeding tube. Yey aren’t you a lucky boy, now you can drink cum whenever you're thirsty.” Rox walked over to the device and poured the jar’s creamy contents into the feeding machine.

“Now before you can eat Mew I need to give you staw to drink with, hehe!”

Rox squatted down over the ground spreading her fluffy black ass cheeks revealing a plastic base buried in her ass. Rox clenched her teeth and squeezed down as hard as she could and soon Mew could see a long dildo emerge from her ass. Inch by inch it was squeezed out until it popped out right on the floor.

“Hah, huff, huff, Red does know his toys, doesn’t he?” Rox stood up her legs wobbling for a second, “I just love it when he plugs me up and sends me out for the day.”

Rox picked up the dildo off the ground and attached it to tip the tube. Then Rox fixed the tube to the bottom of the feeding machine and quickly Mew saw a dollop of cum appear on the tip.

“Well, Mew it should be all set. All you have to do is start sucking and you’ll be rewarded with copious amounts of tasty cummies. Just try to remember to breathe on occasion. I know from personal experience that slurping down cum can make you fuzzy.” 

Mew in his weakened state of perpetual edging and heightened sensitivity just obeyed Rox, not even thinking twice. Mew just needed to cum again, he needed some form or release. He wouldn’t even mind if Rox used his stick again. So Mew wrapped her new lips around the fake cock and started sucking as hard as she could. Obscenely moving her lips up and down the dildo as if to please it. Mew could taste the sweet taste of her cum, but it flowed too slowly.

Drool streamed off Mew’s chin as she deepthroated the long soft dildo; she was sucking as hard as she could. Even Rox got aroused by Mew’s frenzied sucking as she played with her stick, rubbing the outside of her caged cock. Sucking, slurping, and letting out muffled moans were the only actions Mew could think of doing. He had to earn that cum, please give me cum, please give me cum Mew thought, the phrase looping over and over in his mind.

Then suddenly without warning Mew’s mouth was flooded with loads of thick creamy semen. Any disgust Mew might have once had with being a sperm dump was now gone. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful without pause. Why did cum taste so delicious now, this was beyond anything Mew had ever felt? It was almost like spunk was a drug for her and she couldn’t get enough. Even when she could feel her stomach bloating he wanted to drink more. Though all good things must come to an end and the flow of cum eventually stopped. Though Mew kept sucking trying to milk any cum left inside the tube.

Rox then removed the tube from Mew’s mouth, with ropes of spit still connecting the dildo to Mew’s mouth. Upon realizing that the dildo left his mouth, Mew stuck his tongue out trying to lick even a few more drops of cum from the dildo. Strands of drool fell out of Mew’s gaping maw as she stuck her tongue out making desperate licking motions.

“What a good girl, you drank down so much of master’s cummies and you're not even full. I guess you are a legendary after all, even if your clit-dick is super useless now.” Giggled Rox putting her paw over her mouth, “Though don’t worry Mew I get it, cumming dry just feels like too good.”

Mew didn’t even bother retorting, she knew Rox was right and she didn’t care. All Mew wanted was more cum or was it that she wanted to cum? Mew couldn’t tell his mind was on fire with a painful mix of pleasure and denial. All his filthy cum brain screaming for more relief, but Mew was too dazed to do anything about it.

“Gosh, no defiant stare? You must be out of it Mew, but don’t worry because good-old Rox is here to help!” Rox cheered as she skipped over to the corner of the room. Diving behind a desk before pulling out a cardboard box.

“Master said he keeps all sorts of toys in this room and I found this one that should fit us perfectly,” Rox pulled out a large double dildo from behind his back. Rox then started to move behind Mew, lowering the rope that suspended Mew, until she was lying down on the ground ass up.

“Now let’s just get this baby lined up properly,” Rox chirped as he aligned the dildo with his own and Mew’s asshole.

“Now then, I’m not normally on top, so forgive me if I can’t do it hard enough.” Warned Rox as he began pushing the tip of the dildo into his asshole.

Mew reacted with a small moan, which became panting as Rox shoved more and more of the double-ended dildo up his fat fluffy ass. In turn, causing Mew’s stretched ass to take even more of the dildo’s length. Mew could only moan and pant as Rox pushed his ass ever closer to his. Mew’s loose ass couldn’t resist the intrusion and Mew hated the fact she actually wanted more. Mew’s caged cock was leaking drops of precum for the first time since she was caged. It felt so good, but Mew needed more to cum.

“You're such a talented girl Mew. You have learned to take such large insertions with ease already. Plus your little cock looks so cute in your new cage and It is even smaller than mine now.” Rox opened her maw panting, “I’m super jealous, mmmmmm.” 

Mew felt so good the dildo was hitting the deepest parts of his ass. She could feel Rox’s soft fluffy butt lightly press against his thick pink balloons. Rox’s ass felt so nice pressed against his; Rox even rivalled his ass in thickness. It felt so good smushing together and it pushed Mew closer and closer to the edge. Mew could feel the precum flowing down his thigh and pooling on the floor. Though it wasn’t enough she needed Rox to move.

“Come on move your ass Rox I need to cum you dumb fox slut!” Commanded Mew.

“Well if you're going to ask like a meanie then I won’t move. I’ll just sit here until you apologize.” Rox stuck out her tongue and pressed his ass down on Mew. He then crossed his arms and pouted; looking away from Mew like an angry child.

Mew was angered but didn’t have the strength to show it. Her bindings made movement impossible and to make matters worse, the dildo was bulging his stomach. Rox’s soft ass’s weight pressed Mew’s tits against the floor which only edged the poke-slut harder. Each moment that passed caused Mew to feel even hornier and leak even more pre. He was going to lose his mind. The moments passed like hours and finally, after a mere 3 minutes Mew gave in.

“I’m sorry Rox please just move. I need to cum I need some release, mhhmmmm,” begged Mew.

“Hmmm, I don’t know if you're actually sorry Mew? You hurt my feelings pretty badly. Maybe if you tell me how much you need me I might forgive your poor behaviour.” Teased Rox still pouting, but looking at Mew from the corner of his eye.

Mew thought for a second, was she really going to give in to this Braixen’s simple taunts. Yes, yes she was. Mew turned back looking up to meet Rox’s gaze and said “ Please stuff my slutty little ass Rox. I am sorry for being a bad boy, but I need to cum so badly. I need you, please just start moving ahhhh.” Mew was interrupted as Rox started moving her hips.

“I was hoping that you would be a good boy. Now sit back, mew, and let Rox take care of the rest” said Rox smiling as he began squatting.

The dildo thrust into Mew’s depths causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. Rox was well-trained and he knew how to gyrate those hips; hitting all of Mew’s sensitive spots at different angles. Mew almost asked Rox to slow down, but before he could the first orgasm took him. 

Mew’s little pink cock shock in its cage and Mew’s tail hung limply on the ground. A small amount of cum dripped out of Mew’s chastity cage and fell on the floor. Arceus be praised, this feels so good, better than any pokemon Mew had fucked. All this humiliation was worth it, though Mew; trying his best to stay conscious as orgasm number two-floored his body. Mew’s tongue fell out of his mouth and rested on the floor. Mew continued to moan constantly, not having the energy to stop or close his mouth. 

Rox was having trouble containing his excitement as well. His little fox cock was leaking profusely all over the ground. Rox was happy to show Mew the perks of being a good boy and was trying his best to keep up the pace. Mew was his new friend and they could be master’s sissy girls together. This thought filled Rox with so much joy he came. Causing his knees to shake and his little cock to squirt out a load no bigger than Mew’s pathetic orgasms. Though trying his best to stay strong the orgasm made Rox’s knees too weak causing Rox to sit down on Mew. Their fat asses squished together as the double dildo bottomed out in both of them. The sudden penetration of the entire dildo caused Rox’s mind to go blank. This dildo was scraping the depths only Red had reached. Rox found it hard not to imagine this dildo as Red’s thick cock and started panting like a dog. Mew was not faring much better. His stretched asshole was gripping down on the dildo and refusing to let go. Mew’s mind was on fire she never took something that deep inside him. It felt like it was pushing up the rest of his organs. It was a mix of pain and pleasure familiar, but much stronger than anything she felt before.

Mew came one final time, but this orgasm was different. She felt the orgasm wash over him and his clit shake and twitch, but no cum came out. Not a single drop, but Mew didn’t care her mind was filled with pleasure and her orgasm showed no signs of stopping. Her clitty twitched and tried to squirt but Mew’s broken little cock couldn’t cum properly anymore. Her orgasms lasted only about two minutes, but Mew felt like she had been cuming for hours. She panted even harder than Rox and soon the pair’s movements slowed, their anal stimulation finally overtaking their weakened minds and bodies.

Mew and Rox both passed out at the same time, right in the middle of trying to start up another round. The pair both went limp; with Rox falling off the dildo and laying on the floor while mew passed out in a place with the dildo planted firmly in at least a foot of her intestines, but Mew didn’t care she was so tired. She closed her eyes paying no mind to the sound of the rooms’ door sliding open.


	6. Mew's Ultimatium Part 1

Mew was slowly edged awake once more by the dull mechanical humming of the screens. She felt so tired, her eyes felt so heavy, but Mew made an effort to wake herself. She was concerned about the screens and what they might change again if Mew stayed asleep any longer. 

Mew could still feel the double dildo and it was scraping just above her prostate, but she couldn’t let the strange mix of discomfort and pleasure deter her. Mew slowly opened her heavy eyes to see the room looking much the same with one exception. Red was sitting down in a desk chair, dressed in his normal attire. He was petting Rox’s back while he curled, purring as Red rubbed her in all the right ways.

“Uhgggg, what do you want Red?” Mew rolled his eyes, “Have you come down here to install electric zappers to my nipples or something?” 

“Haha no no, nothing that archaic. I am just here to check on my pokemon, and make sure she is okay.”

“I am not your pokemon yet faggot, nor will I ever be.” Screamed Mew trying to shake off his binds.

Red chuckled responding “Well I was actually talking about Rox, but I’m surprised you’re responding to “she”. Did you have a change of heart?”

Mew blinked a few times confused, wasn’t she always a girl? Mew was sure she…  
“Red you fucking bastard!” Mew cried, “Why the fuck did you try making me a girl!”

“Looks like I succeeded, by the way, nice ass, hehe.”

Mew’s face was flush red as she yelled, “Screw you Red once I’m free I’ll just shift back, and then you’ll be sorry!”

“I’m sure I will, but I have a little offer for you concerning your freedom.”

“Wait an offer?” Mew was slightly curious about what Red could offer her in her current state.

Red took out a pokeball and with a press of a button Rox disappeared in a flash of red light. Then he stood up placing the pokeball on his belt before moving to the computer screen.

“Well if you can handle being my pokemon for one day. Then I will consider your training   
complete and I will let you go, but since you seem to hate me so much…”  
Red pressed a button on the console causing the screens to turn back on, “I can always continue your current training.”

Red gestured to the various devices and sex toys. “There are so many exercises you haven’t even tried yet and I am sure you’ll love each one.” Red stepped over to the piston dildo that had been breaking in Mew’s ass since the start of his imprisonment. 

“Oh and don’t worry the batteries in that piston will last months by themselves. I guess I’ll just turn it up to full blast and leave you for a month, maybe two or three if I don’t remember to come to check on you.” Red gave Mew a playful slap on his bottom, causing Mew to grit her teeth and scowl.

Mew still hated the prospect of being Red’s pokemon and considering this deal was making him feel disgusted. Red had played with his body so much, Mew was beginning to enjoy it. The fear of becoming even more depraved after spending a day at Red’s mercy made Mew’s stomach sink, but her clit leak.

A fact she couldn’t forget as her little clit-dick was strained against her tight cage. Mew could feel the burning desire to cum build again as she thought about being ruined by Red’s massive human meat. Mew bit her bottom lip shifting her eyes a bit before fixating on Red who just stood tapping his foot waiting for Mew’s answer. Red’s face was stern at first, but as Mew sweated, Red’s face curved into a smug smile. He could tell Mew needed to cum badly and Mew knew her new bonds wouldn’t be breaking any time soon, so….

“Alright, you win I’ll be your pokemon for the day. You have 24 hours and not a minute more, got it asshat?”

Red face got stern as he slowly walked to Mew’s side, Mew almost felt relieved for a moment expecting Red to remove the toy still planted in her ass, but…

“Smack*, smack* smack*!”

Red slapped Mew’s ass three times, hard enough to push her forward along the cool metal floor. Mew let out a loud cry and squirted a small amount of precum out onto the floor; her largest load in days. Goddammit, that fucking bastard! How could he hit me so hard and why did I cum, thought Mew? He looked up at Red who was looking down at him with a certain malic in his eyes. It made Mew shiver but still, she responded;

“What was that for you fucking bitch? I accepted your deal so why... Smack*”, Mew was interrupted again as Red’s hand collided with her cheeks leaving a clean red imprint of a hand on Mew’s fat pink butt.

Why does it hurt so much and why does it feel so good? Mew could still feel his ass bouncing and jiggling after the impact. A side effect to the electricity she felt after each one of Red’s firm spankings. Mew was a legendary, Arceus dammit, but that didn’t change the fact that she broke down after a few slaps. Mew’s jaw hung slack, tongue out, panting like a sissy, and struggling to recover any of her composure; Yet at the moment she was just a dumb drooling idiot before Red’s palm.

“I do not tolerate disobedience and back talking among my pokemon.” Red tilted up Mew’s chin so her fucked silly face met his, “If you are to be my pokemon for the day you’ll have to behave and be polite like a good girl, understand Mew?” 

Mew looked away from Red for a few seconds, and slowly contemplated her options. He pondered attacking Red physically or psychically he might even win, but if he lost again he might not cum for months, maybe even years? Yet the uncertainty of a battle's outcome wasn’t the deciding factor, Mew had a different reason to lean towards accepting Red’s offer, a strong feeling it was the right choice to give in. He felt the need to submit, it felt so good. Even when Red spanked him, he still felt jolts of pleasure rush through him and Mew only leaked precum. He craved a real orgasm and Mew felt like listening to Red right now was the fastest way to get one...

“Alright Red, you win what do you want your new pokemon to do?” Mewled Mew, as he was kneeling at Red’s feet.

Red reached down and Mew recoiled back, instinctually preparing herself for another hit but all Red did was pat her on the head. Then he took out a pokeball and Red light surrounded her body before stopping. It almost felt kind of nice, but Mew didn’t disappear.

“There we are, now you are officially my pokemon until the end of the day. Now let’s deal with that dildo.”

Mew braced herself for another brutal anal assault, but it didn’t come. Instead Red slowly removed the double dildo from Mew’s ass. Red didn’t pull it out quick, he took his time slowly stimulating Mew’s new sensitive asshole. Soft waves of pleasure washed through Mew’s body, the gentile removal of the double dildo felt lovely and the less aggressive teasing was a nice change. Though eventually, the dildo left Mew’s ass with a pop, leaving him a gaping mess.

“Mmmmm, that wasn’t so bad...” Mew turned back to face Red, “I was expecting you to just leave it in me or shove it in deeper Red.” 

“I think you deserved a bit of a break. Plus there will be time to train your ass soon enough.” Red grabbed Mew’s arms, removing his binds giving the little pink trouble maker his first taste of freedom, as he pulling her up into a standing position.

Mew’s face became flush with a slightly darker shade of pink. She was stunned by Red’s change in tone towards him and didn’t realize Red could be this soft. Yet that didn’t matter, Red still sexually tortured me for days. Plus my ass still feels sore, even though he did pull the dildo out softly, thought Mew as he floated up to Red’s eye level, trying to hide his giddiness at being free for the first time in ages.

Red smiled as he watched Mew float around in the air, flipping around in the air checking his body’s new curves and thickness, squeeing over how perfect his new form is. Mew’s small little humanoid feet occasionally propped up her soft thick thighs, which transitioned into her massive fat pink butt. He even grabbed a hold of his new tits squeezing them. Her hands sinking into her pillowy breasts and she could felt her nipples get a bit hard. 

“Ohhh, how sensitive, this new body is going to take some getting used to, but floating is still easy at least.” He had become a thick bitch, but despite his new massive assets Mew’s height was still diminutive, being only slightly taller than Red’s waist when the pair was standing.

“Oh, I see you like your new body. I was told that Mewtwo helped you decide on the changes.” Said Red as he sat back down in the office chair.

Mew landed beside Red, pouting for a moment while narrowing her eyes, “Well it is a good form, everything got bigger and better. I’m easily twice the pokemon Mewtwo is and probably three times as good in bed.”

“Well, I agree everything about you got bigger and better.” Red reached out and squeezed Mew’s breasts, his hands sinking into her soft pillowy mellons, “You improved all your assets, well except for that little micro cock. That one incher looks more like a big clit than an actual cock.” Teased Red as he moved his hand down, flicking Mew’s caged manhood.

Mew blushed and covered his caged cock with two hands, pushing Red’s hand away. She could be any size he wanted, but why did Red make him feel so inferior. Why did it feel natural to be this small and most importantly why could Mew feel himself leaking more precum as Red humiliated him?

“Well, I don’t…..” 

“Ha, I don’t blame you for Mew being such a sissy. It is perfectly natural for you to enjoy being a sissy bottom poke-bitch.” Red chuckled leaning back in his chair slightly.

Mew was biting his lower lip as she looked at the ground. She was unable to explain his enjoyment of Red’s degrading words. She only stood in place covering his shame, while trying his best to resist the strange pleasure he was feeling. Mew didn’t want to cum, at least not this way.

“Well don’t worry little guy I have a way to help you understand that being a micro cock sissy-girl is a good thing.” Red began to take off his belt and slowly pull down his pants. Mew covered her eyes but parted her small finger’s taking a peak. She witnessed Red’s entire half-hard cock flopped out beside Mew.

“Now let’s get you out of that cage.” Red reached into his back pocket and took out a small metal key.

Mew hated it, but she was drooling at the sight of Red’s cock. This was the first time she got to see it up close and in this second Mew agreed with Red. Her micro dick couldn’t compete with that rapidash sized trainer dick. Mew didn’t think she would survive being impaled on that thing, but the promise of her clitty’s freedom was too good to risk running away.

Mew moved his hands to his sides and floated up so her little pink caged cock would be at chest height. Mew’s little cock twitched and leaked as he presented herself to master. Mew closed her eyes and trembled as she felt Red’s hand cup her balls and insert the key into the lock.

“Wow it is somehow smaller up close, your entire package fits into the palm of my hand. I wonder how you even cum so much with such small balls.” Red teased, while he squeezed down on Mew’s poor package. Mew squeaked and moaned as another few drops of precum escaped from his cock. 

“Oh wow don’t tell me you’re enjoying this Mew. I thought you were an unbreakable legend. Far above any of my other pokemon. Not some sissy poke-bitch that leaks cum whenever his master humiliates his micro cock.” 

Mew managed to pull himself together quick enough to respond “O-of course, I’m still superior, but I’m j-just excited to get my cage off.”

“I see, well enjoy your freedom, Mew.” Red unlocked the cage and slowly pulled the sheath and ring off. Leaving Mew’s little one incher plane to see. A tiny little pink clitty that stiffened immediately after Red removed the cage.

“Now Mew let’s play a game.”

“What kind of game?” Muttered Mew looking up into Red’s eyes.

“It is a wager; you rub your hard little clit against my half-hard cock and If you can last 5 minutes without cuming you can go free right now, but if I win you have to do something for me. What do you say, Mew?” 

Mew wasn’t sure she should accept, but she could always be ordered by Red to do anything he wants anyway and the chance to get to leave is too good to pass up. Hell, what could Mew possibly lose, so Mew responded: “Alright fine just try not to cum before me master.”

Red laughed, responding “Of course Mew I promise I won’t.”

With that Mew floated up and pressed his stiff micro dick against Red's fat human dick and began frotting. Red’s cock felt so warm, powerful and it made Mew feel so small. His little clitty was barely the size of Red’s cock head, his girth not even close to half of Red’s. 

“Mhmmm, I can feeeeel, ahhh, you pulsing.” Moaned Mew as the pleasure waves began to overwhelm her. Mew wasn’t sure “Ahhhhhhhnnn” how much longer he could last.

“Wow Mew, your little clitty looks super small beside my fat poke-bitch breaking cock. Why exactly are you superior again?” Teased Red as he pushed his cock into Mew’s tiny clit.

“I, I...t is because ahhhhhhnn.” Mew tried to retort but couldn’t spit the words out. He was too consumed by pleasure, unable to tell how long he had been grinding against Red, but he couldn’t cum yet not with freedom so close.

“You legendaries always try to act tough, but deep down all you want is a warm hand to pet you and a fat cock to stretch you, right?” Red reached out petting the side of Mew’s face. Mew’s mouth hung open as she groaned louder, a drop of drool falling from her mouth.

“You can’t help yourself, you see a big fat trainer cock, your bestial urges kick in and you sissy poke-bitches always..” Though Red was interrupted by a loud Groan from Mew. She had already cum, leaking out ropes of watery spunk all over Red’s cock. Mew was going crosseyed and Red almost thought she was going to pass out before Mew managed to sit himself down on Red’s thigh. 

“What a dirty sissy cuming from just a bit of teasing. You hardly lasted until the one minute mark.” Red chuckled before leaning into Mew’s ear whispering. “Though it is okay you can leak as much as you want during this next task. Now get those lips on my cock Mew, you have some cleaning to do.” Red pumped and stroked his cock, his musky meat only a few inches from Mew’s face.

Mew was still a bit tired from that last orgasm, but she couldn’t resist her master’s orders. Mew hopped off of Red’s thigh and down to the floor. Repositioning her face to be right in front of Red’s throbbing cock. Then almost immediately the smell hit him, Red’s fucking fat human dick smelt like it hadn’t been washed in who knows how long. It was like Mew walked into a barn...

“God you smell awful, you fucking animal! I bet this was your plan all along, frying my brain with your smelly cock stink, making sure I never forget its smell.” Mew inhaled causing his tongue to drop out of his mouth.“Well, you got your wish I don’t think I will ever forget this filthy dick.” Mewled Mew as he started licking off all the filth on Red’s cock. She tasted a mix of conflictingly lewd flavours that she couldn’t tell the source of.

“Yea I had a busy day before I came here to train you, Mew. I had to break in my new Rapidash; I recently got a Galar variant and those colts need to be broken in rough.” 

“Arceus help us, is no pokemon safe from this disgusting cock? What other pokemon have you ruined with this dirty fucking dick.” Moaned Mew taking another long lick against Red’s cock before continuing. “Arceus above your not even lying, your fuck stick tastes like you have been destroying pokemon ass for weeks. I can still taste the filth and dried cum on you. Don’t you know how to wash?”

Red shrugged, “I know you like it dirty bitch. I saw how much cum you guzzled down through the camera’s and the second I saw you drink cum like water I knew you would love a sloppy, filthy cock against your face.” 

Red slapped his hard cock meat on Mew’s face, hitting both her cheeks as a silly smile crept across Mew’s face.

“Fuck I wish that wasn’t true.” Moaned Mew.

Mew buried his face into Red’s crotch, licking and sniffing his heavy nuts while stroking his long hardened shaft. The smell was overwhelming and the fact that Mew could feel that Red’s balls were still full, drove him crazy. 

“Fuck your nuts are still full of spunk and you have been pumping cum into poke-sluts all day. Are you even capable of being satisfied?”

Red looked down at Mew, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. “You’re welcome to try.”

Mew smiled and got back to work, licking and sucking Red’s sack before moving back to his cock. Despite Mew’s feelings about Red she couldn’t peel herself away, she wanted to serve every last inch of this fat human dick. So she kept kissing and licking, worshiping her trainer’s cock. Making sure to lick every inch clean. 

“Now then let us see how well you took to your training.” Red grabbed onto the back of Mew’s head, placing his hands on both sides of his ears before slamming his cock down into Mew’s throat.

Oh god, Mew thought this is much bigger than the feeding dildo, or any other cock I had ever taken; yet I wish it would never stop stretching my throat. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and her jaw strained to take Red’s massive girth. However, Mew didn’t give up and kept her throat nice and tight, slobbering and sucking like a true poke-hoe.

“Not bad Mew you're doing even better than Mewtwo did during her first time, but still not even close enough to make me cum.” Red gesturing to the other half of his cock not currently down Mew’s bulging throat.

Then Red heard a voice in his mind “Oh I am just beginning my assault, soon you’ll be begging me to stop draining your balls.” Then Mew pulled her head back off of Red’s cock. Ropes of spit hanging out of his mouth, still connecting the two.

“Now let’s give these milktank grade tits a test drive before we move onto the main event.” Mew sandwiched Red’s cock in between her tits. Using her ability to float and her small arms to make sure the majority of Red’s fat cock was pressed between her massive fuckpillows.

“Arceus damn even with these fat breasts I can’t completely bury your entire cock length. I am not sure whether to be impressed or terrified, mmmmm.” Leaning over Mew kissed the tip of Red’s cock and started licking. “Now relax no need to force me down, I will have your cock down my throat in a moment.”

Red seemed to relax, leaning back in his chair and, only keeping a light grip on the back of Mew’s head. Mew liked the feeling of his master’s hand on his head, she loved the throbbing of his cock between her breasts and the small drops of precum Red gave her tasted divine. Mew felt proud milking Red and even found himself becoming happy whenever he heard Red moan. 

This was beyond a simple titjob for Mew. She could feel something more besides pleasure. She felt her little cock leaking drops of precum rapidly, she could feel her nipples harden and pucker. Maybe Red was right, maybe Mew was just a sissy bitch that needed proper training. Mew was feeling a strange bond form, one that had never existed before for her, and she was starting to love these new feelings. Even if it was all going to end today…. yet before Mew could truly process her true feelings, she heard the door slide open and she turned her head to meet them.


	7. Mew's Ultimatium Part 2

The pair both turned from their sexual debauchery to see a familiar sight filling out the door frame.  
“Oh, Red what are you doing in the training room?”

It was Mewtwo, wearing a matching pair of purple lingerie stockings and arm sleeves, which covered most of her arms and legs. Though the rest of her body was left completely bare.

“Well I’m here to give Mew that ultimatum I told you about, but that doesn’t explain why you're here Mewtwo?” Red said looking back to meet Mewtwo’s gaze.

“Well I… um, figured I would tease Mew a bit before you arrived. I still hadn’t seen “her” new form master and I thought a bit of teasing was in order before you arrived.”

Mew lifted her lips off Red’s cock, a bit of drool spilling out of her mouth. “That is not why she is here Red, she is actually here to reinforce... Guagh”, but Mew was cut off by Mew quickly moving over to her and slamming her mouth down on Red’s cock.

“That's right master, hehe, I am here to reinforce you! Help you with training Mew, because I am a good pokemon that loves her trainer.” Mewtwo put on as convincing a smile as she could muster. Her tail wagging from side to side as she forced another inch down Mew’s throat.

Red smiled shaking his head, “Alright pet you’re free to help as much as you want. It looks like Mew could use some help anyway.” Red gestured to Mew whose mouth stretched around his cock. Mew looked at Mewtwo giving her the stink eye and Mewtwo returned his gaze with a scowl.

A voice ringing in Mew’s mind “Listen you little cock sock, you’re just master’s plaything. A toy he is going to get rid of once the day is over. That is what you want right to get out of here as fast as possible and never come back once your time is up. Now just shut up and try not to ruin it for me or I will make sure you stay in your cage for a very long time.” Mew felt a psychic tug on his micro cock which made him yelp, but it came out as a gurgle.

Mew telepathically responded in turn, “Fine you big purple bitch, your secret's safe with me. Though try to play nice, we wouldn’t want your master to find out your programming is failing. I wonder what he would say if he saw you creaming while hypnotizing yourself? I bet he would just throw your un-trainable ass to the curve.” Mew tried her best to frighten Mewtwo despite the current circumstances. Yet she couldn’t deny Mewtwo had a good point. The end goal was freedom and she had to reach it; even if he was beginning to enjoy her new position.

“Now stop growling at each other, I thought physic types were supposed to be smarter than your average bug type. Now stop fighting and learn to get along, you are family after all.”

Mew and Mewtwo shared a quick look of acknowledgment before they spoke out in unison, “Yes Red.”

“Good poke-sluts, now Mewtwo give Mew a hand, she still needs a bit of help milking my cock.”

Mewtwo nodded and moved to Red’s side squishing her tits up against Mews. The pair basically had the same cup sizes, you wouldn’t be able to notice immediately that Mewtwo’s pair are slightly larger at first glance. Yet Mew’s tits looked like they belonged on a pokemon twice as tall, this had the effect of making them appear larger against her petite frame. The pair’s nipples pressed up against each other, grinding against one another as Red’s cock shifted between their squished tits. 

The pair wasted no time swapping Red’s cock between the two of them, softly kissing his tip before letting the other take their turn. It wasn’t long before they could see signs of pleasure on their master’s face, causing the legendaries to double their efforts. Trying to give Red the best tit job they could. Ropes of spit and precum still connected their mouths to Red’s throbbing cock as they swapped between each other. They could taste each other's spittle on their trainer’s cock, but at this moment they didn’t care. Their hostile feelings for each other melted away as the pair focused on milking every drop of cum from the beastly cock before them.

“Mhhm, master your cock filth tastes so good.” Mewtwo took a long lick along Red’s cock, “Mmmm, Mew help me clean the tip some more.”

“Mm, fine but only because I want to keep cleaning Red.”

The pair pressed their lips against Red’s pulsing cock, they licked and rotated their tongues in unison and could feel that Red was getting close. Every few moments a drop of precum would leak out and reward the legendaries for their lusty devotion. 

“Good work pets, and if I didn’t know better it seems like you two are actually working together”

Mew and Mewtwo shared a knowing look, but it ended up as them giving each other the stink eye. The legendary pair, while lust-crazed still were unable to put their feelings aside for more than a few moments.

“Well, that is because Mewtwo actually shuts up when your cock is in front of her. She is a much easier pokemon to handle with her mouth full.”

“Why you little pink bitch I have half a mind to break you right here.”

The pair's eyes were glowing and it felt like either would start a psychic assault at a moment's notice. 

“Alright, that is enough from you two.”

Red stood up knocking the pair back slightly and gave them a heavy stern look.

“I think it is about time you both got punished for your bad behaviour.”

The pair look down at the floor, unable to justify their hair-trigger tempers to their trainer.

“Now you two sit and think for a second while I find your punishment.”

Red moved into the corner of the room and took out two large purple and pink butt plugs and placed them on the floor. Mew couldn’t believe how big they were; each plug must be at least 8 inches across and 8 inches long. 

“Holy trio, are you really going to try to stick that in me? You’re crazy Red.”

Mew was sweating and despite Mewtwo’s attempt to stay calm and collected; Mew could tell she was panicking.

“What are you doing with those plugs masters, neither of us could fit one inside us. It would be hard to shove those things into a snorlax let alone out small holes, ahahahaha.”.

Red slowly approached the kneeling pair with two plugs in hand. Mew and Mewtwo looked at each other, their faces losing all nerve.

“Wait, come on Red, it was just some friendly family arguing no need to destroy our asses over it.”

Though their pleading fell on deaf ears. Red smiled, looking the two legendaries over.

“Mew, Mewtwo squat over those dildos, then press them against your tight little assholes, and don’t keep me waiting with more complaining.”

The pair obeyed their master and squatted over their colour-matched plug. It was easy to tell that the pair was worried, even if the plugs do fit it would surely ruin their holes. Turing them into the loosest sluts on the planet.

“Now then this is a punishment, but whichever one of you can take the plug all the way inside them first will get a reward.”

“What kind of reward Master” stuttered Mewtwo. 

A small smile crept into the corner of Red’s mouth as he stared down at Mewtwo.

“The winner will get to drink as much cum out of my cock as they can handle.” 

Red stroked his fat pulsating cock still slick with pre and spit. The pair glared at Red’s cock starstruck before looking at each other and without another word from Red they began. Both thrusting down on the plugs as hard as they can, pushing their full weights down on the oversized toys. Their asses stretching to the limit and they hadn’t even taken the plug halfway yet. Both girls were gritting their teeth and were unable to keep their composure moaning and groaning with each centimeter gained.

“You're not going to win Mewtwo, haha ah. My ass has been stretched for days without end. It is made for taking plugs like thisssss, nhnnnn.” It was hard to dispute Mew’s claim as he slowly took another inch of the plastic plug inside him.

“Hmmm, it is hard to argue that Mewtwo, Mew definitely has a fat greedy ass and you are stuck on the final inch of your plug.” Red was slowly stroking his cock in front of Mewtwo’s face as if to taunt her.

No No No Mewtwo thought, I’m superior to that little pink bitch and I will not lose a single drop of masters cum to her. Though Mewtwo couldn’t deny she was having trouble taking the plug and she just couldn’t force herself down enough. Then Mewtwo had an idea, desperate times called for desperate measures. Mewtwo’s eyes glowed and she picked her feet off the ground suspending herself on the dildo levitating in position.

“Wait, you're not really going to..”, but before Red could finish Mewtwo cancelled her physic powers and dropped herself onto the plug and took the entire thing into her ass with one thrust. Mewtwo’s eyes went white for a moment and the room went silent for a couple of seconds before she let out a long “aahhhhhggnnn”. 

Mewtwo’s entire body was convulsing, her cunt juices squirted out of her like a waterfall and she whipped her head back, but she did it, she took the entire plug. Red almost thought she passed out before Mewtwo pulled her head forward and looked at both Red and Mewtwo who were just staring at Mew slack-jawed from the scene.

“Sehee I dold youuu, I wash Superioooor...” Mewtwo took her hands and hooked each side of her mouth with one finger, causing it to open wide.“Noooow mashter pleeashe dump thach fatt smelly loaad of spuuunk in meeeee!”

Mewtwo was seeing stars and her head was twirling barely stable, but how could Red refuse such a well-spoken invitation from his favourite sperm toilet. So Red grabbed the back of Mewtwo’s head stabilizing her as he pressed his throbbing cock tip against her lips.

“Such a good anal slut, you have master’s permission to drink as much as you want.”

Mew could swear he heard a barely audible “Yey” before Red slammed his cock down Mewtwo’s throat. Red’s cock bulged the poor legendary’s throat pushing another one of her holes to its limits. Spit dribbled down Mewtwo’s chin as Red pumped his cock all the way down to the base before pulling out. Mew could only stay silent, intently watching as Mewtwo made obscene gagging sounds“Gulg, gahg, glug, glug.” Which Mew could hardly even make due to the fat human cock currently choking her out.

“Holy shit Red, you’re going to kill Mewtwo if you keep skull fucking her that hard.”

Though Red didn’t seem to care he just kept rhythmically fucking Mewtwo’s throat and it didn’t appear that Mewtwo had a single problem with that. Her cunt was constantly leaking, her legs shaking and Mew was ninety percent certain he could only see the whites of her eyes.

“Yea, you filthy cum toilet take my cock.” Red looked down at Mewtwo, who was currently breaking under the force of his giga-cock. 

Then he turned his head to face Mew. “I expect that plug to be in your ass by the time I finish with this cumdumpster. If you don’t keep me waiting there might be a reward for the loser bracket.”

Red turned back to his pet and picked up the pace of his thrusting leaving no time for Mewtwo to recover. Eventually, he bottomed out his cock, slapping his balls against Mewtwo’s chin; Her eyes widened as a huge load of cum poured down her throat and into her stomach. Then as Red began to cum Mew let out a loud “nhhhng” as his ass stretched enough to take the entire plug.

Then as rope after creamy rope of cum was dumped mercilessly into Mewtwo’s belly. Mew had his orgasm, leaking out small drops of cum while his cock shook overwhelmed by the entire sinful act. Yet still watching Red intently drinking up the beautiful cum filling Red was giving Mewtwo.

Red held down on the back of Mewtwo’s head with a vice-like grip, to make sure she didn’t spill a single drop of his cum. Yet against Red’s best efforts, cum was beginning to leak out of Mewtwo’s nose and spill out of the corner of her mouth; Mewtwo’s stomach was distending to take her master's entire load. Eventually after minutes of continuous orgasm, Red began pulling out his cock. Every inch of his bitch breaker was covered, caked in cum and spit that connected his cock to Mewtwo’s open gurgling mouth, in sticky strands.

Red was huffing and puffing as he turned to Mew, but before he walked over He heard the soft psychic voice of Mewtwo murmur, “Thank you master” before she passed out on the floor.

“Is she going to be okay?” Not that Mewtrulyy cared, but that didn’t hinder his curiosity.

“Oh don’t worry she has taken bigger loads than that and so will you.” Mew blushed slightly from Red’s bold teasing but felt a ting of pleasure whenever he did tease her. 

“Then again maybe not. It is not like you’ll be my pokemon after today right.” Said Red walking forward towards Mew.

“Yes that's right soon I will be free…”

“You almost sound disappointed Mew? Don’t tell me you’re going to miss your training.”

“Um-hmmm, of course not I just want my turn to cum and then I will be on my way.” Mew attempted to sound unaffected, but his face betrayed him and was flushed. It was hard for Red to tell if it was his teasing or the plug doing it. “Mmmm, Now come on Red, you’re supposed to be my trainer right. Don’t tell me you’re tired?”

“Well since you did complete your punishment without any whining you deserve a reward. Would you like your master to stuff your ass?”

Mew immediately perked up and began to bend over for Red “I really do need a cock in my ass and since you're the only one here you’ll have to do!” Mew attempted to push the plug out from his ass, but the plug wasn’t giving way. “Damn it’s stuck, fuck it feels really jammed in there.” Mew struggled for a few moments attempting to squeeze his plug out but his ass was too tight.

“How unfortunate it seems like your main fuck hole is out of order. I could always use your mouth...” Red looks down at Mew squatting trying desperately to push the plug out. Her little clit twitching and leaking as she struggles, “Though I can tell you need more than just a cock down your throat.”

Mew was panting as he continued to push out the plug, but she returned Red’s look with a scowl, “Well, my ass is going to be plugged for a while, so unless you have a better idea just pull up your chair and wait because I don’t need to be reminded about my cock addiction!”

“Ha well I do have one, we could always just add another hole.”

“Wait, what do you mean…. Oh no no no, I was fine with the other changes, but you are not giving me a pu..”

“Mew use transform.”

Mew’s eyes glowed bright and she fell on the ground ass facing Red. She tried to fight Red’s command, but her resistance crumbled in seconds, as waves of pleasure surged through his body. He couldn’t resist her trainer’s orders, she had to obey. Mew could feel an opening begin to form between his ass and cock and it was forming fast. Mew’s legs and arms shook, while his body trembled, despite the change being smaller than the previous ones this transformation was somehow way more intense.

“Wow, only a couple of minutes and already you have a fully formed slit.” Red squatted down behind Mew’s and reached out with two fingers.

“Hah hah, Red no I am still.” Mew’s pleas lied on deaf ears Red began to rub the outside of Mew’s new cunt. “Ahhnngg, fuck why the, noooo Ahhhnnggg.”

Mew went cross-eyed, her entire body trembling. She had still not gotten used to his new sensitivity and this light touch lit her body on fire. Mew’s micro cock began twitching and convulsing like a tiny tail and for the first time, she felt herself get wet.

“Oh wow already wet from just a little touch, you are even more sensitive than Mewtwo.” Chuckled Red giving Mew a light slap on his ass.

“No, I’m, mhmmm” Mew trembled at Red’s light slap letting out a loud moan. “Alright maybe I am a bitch, but it is your fault. Using that fat cock to use and abuse all those poor pokemon.” Mew turned back to Red his eyes glowing and before Red could respond a pink hue surrounded Red’s cock. It felt surprisingly pleasant and before he knew it all the filth, spit, and cum on Red’s cock was drifting off right into Mew’s mouth.

“Mhhmmmm, tasty’ Mew licked her lips, “How could we pokemon resist such a fucking tasty dick. I know any pokemon would come running if they saw this thing dangling in front of them.”

Mew re-positioned her body pressing her tits and face into the ground; as she spread her ass to reveal her new drooling cunt, “Come on don’t you want to take my new hole for a test drive, or are you too scared?” Mew grabbed hold of each of her cheeks and spread her cheeks giving Red a clear view. “I bet you’ll faint after you finish pounding my pussy, I knew you couldn’t la...”

Red slammed down into Mew’s pussy with one fierce thrusting motion but did not begin thrusting. Just letting his cock sit pressed up against Mew’s insides.

“Ohhh, what the fuuuck.” Mew’s stomach bulged and his cock leaked, but she didn’t cum. God, he felt so close. “Nhggg, Red what the, why did you stop?”

Red leaned into Mew. “Don’t get too cocky sex sleeve, you’re still just a poke-slut and I am going to remind you of that.” Red picked up Mew by his hips one on each side and lifted her off the ground. This was enough to set Mew off, without any ground to support her she felt the full force of Red’s dragon-sized dick. Her new cunt squirted all over Red’s cock and Her little cock shook, but no cum came out.

“Fuck is that what cuming like a girl feels like. Why haven’t I tried this before?”

“It is because you never had a trainer before.” Said Red, rubbing Mew’s midsection softly. 

“Humph, maybe you are right you big-dicked bastard.” Mew purred softly as Red rubbed her midsection. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

“Though it is good that you like cuming like a girl Mew because you're going to be squirting like a water type.”

“No, give me a second to, ahhhh, oh fuck” Red started pumping Mew, throwing his full weight into the poke-sluts new cunt stretching her and making anyone present question how the fuck she was taking all of him. Red used her as a cheap sex sleeve, moving Mew’s body up and down on his hard throbbing cock. Mew’s tits shaking and jiggling obscenely as she got impaled.

“Fuck you weren’t kidding, you are just using me as a pocket pussy, you god damn, haaannn, brute.” Mew squirted again drenching the floor beneath her.” Are you even satisfied? You did just face fucked one of the most powerful psychic pokemon in the world unconscious hahnnn.” Mew felt a small orgasm wash over her causing her to bite her lower lip.

Mew’s breathing was getting heavier and Red’s constant pussy pounding was getting harder to handle, the microgasms were cuming faster now. “Now you turned the patriarch of all pokemon into a milktank titted sex sleeve and I bet your not even a little satisfied. This fat alpha dick is just going to keep cuming and breeding until all pokemon are, aaahhhhhh, meeeeewliiingg at your fucking feet.”

Every fibre of Mew’s being just wanted to relax, be used and let her mind go blank. Yet if she did what would all her struggles be worth? She had to get free so she could…. well, Mew wasn’t sure. Then again, without warning Red shoved his fat cock as deep as possible inside her and began shooting out his thick cum into Mew's new womb.

“Yes, fucking fill me up you filthy fucking human, make me your pokemon. Make me your personal poke-bitch.”

Red’s cum bloated mew’s stomach and leaked out of his stretched slit, coating the floor in Red’s spunk. Eventually, the flow abated and Red rested his cock halfway inside Mew’s still tight cunt. “Huff*, huff*, huff*, not bad Mew, I am surprised you're still awake.  
Mew regained slight control over her motion and began levitating once more as she flipped around to face Red; still grinding on Red’s cock.

“Mhmm, I might say the same about you, but you can’t quit now.” Mew grabbed Red’s chest, pressing her breasts against her trainer's chest. “Now come on master take I still have some room in me for your cum.” Mew thrust her hips down onto Red’s cock, taking the last few inches of Red’s cock back inside her.

Red stopped panting, looking down to see Mew’s lustful panting looking back at him. “You little pink slut, I’m going to fill you up until there is cum leaking out of your mouth.”

Mew leaned in “I would love to see you try.” Then Red began slamming inside him one more slowly and rhythmically to start. Making sure to scrape and stretch Mew’s depths. Mew was moaning and gyrating her hips, she wanted to milk as much cum out of Red’s cock as she could.

“God I love this fucking dick so muuuucchh.” Mew grabbed the back of Red’s head and pushed his face into her tits. “Just relax Red and let your little pink sex sleeve milk out another load of your cum.”

“Mhrmmm”, even though Red’s words were muffled, Mew understood and began moving her hips faster. Taking Red’s girth inside her at surprising speeds, using her Levitation to take Red’s cock inside her at many angles. Mew could feel Red’s cock and the plug push against each other almost fighting for room. Red was slowly starting to move again thrusting in rhythm with Mew’s movements. Mew was losing control, Red's cock was grinding against all the right spots and without warning, Mew felt small ropes of cum fly out of his cock and onto Red’s shirt.

“Oops, mhhmm sorry Red, but it is your fault you shouldn’t be grinding against my prostate like that if you didn’t want me to cum on you, hehe.”

Red looked up out of Mew’s cleavage; smirking before letting go of Mew’s ass and letting her weight drop down onto his cock. Mew was caught by surprise and the sudden grinding caused her levitation to fail. 

“Don’t test your luck Mew or else I will introduce you to another world of much less pleasant sensations.” Red reached down squeezing Mew’s small package.

“Ahhrrrgggg, alright master you made your point, now please don’t tease me like this. I can’t cum unless your mudsdale tier dick is ruining my insides.”

“Good girl, your honesty should be rewarded.” Red kissed Mew on the forehead; Then with another moment of long slow grinding thrusts, Red dumped, even more, cums still as thick as the last load inside Mew’s cunt. This time Mew’s belly really had to distend forward to take all of Red’s load, almost protruding out enough to touch Red’s stomach. Mew felt her entire body loosen and her arms feel limp, it was almost like her body was short-circuiting. Then without hardly any force on her part Mew’s plug popped out of her ass landing on the floor.

“Holy shit, ahn, ahn, your fucking cock pushed the plug out of meeee, mhmmm.” Mew let out a soft series of moans in response. This orgasm was less intense and almost relaxing. Well as relaxing as getting fucked by a baseball bat could be.

“Damn hah, you might, hanngggh, milk me dry.” Reds sounded a bit more tired as if Mew’s cunt was really tiring him out.

“Fuck Red I guess all it takes is two legendaries draining your dick constantly to actually tire you mhhmmm.” Then suddenly Red fell back causing his cock to flop out of Mew’s cunt. This caused a torrent of Red’s thick yogurt-like spunk to pool out of Mew while he floated down to the ground, landing in a pile of their mixed juices.

“Oh wow, all of this cum came out of us, well mostly you, ehehe.” 

Red sat back down on the ground beside Mew and Mewtwo; he placed his hand on both their heads and began painting them. Mew felt a feeling of warmth as Red stroked her forehead.

“Ha, see I told you I would milk you dr...ryy..y.” Mew passed out fading into unconsciousness. The last image she saw was Red rubbing her tummy gently, as a warm glowing red light encompassed her body.

Mew was abruptly woken up by the sound of a group of pidgies crying out. How long was she out for? Mew attempted to think regaining some sense of time, but these fucking bird brains screeching were driving her insane. Mew jumped to her feet and she almost blasted them with a hyper beam, but then Mew noticed; there were pidgies out here. That must mean she was outside! Mew was laying next to a large concrete door frame that seemed to lead back into some facility. Most likely the one he had been held in for the past few days, weeks? Mew looked down to his left and saw an open pokeball with a note inside.

“Mew you fulfilled your end of the deal, now you’re free to go. Just try to ask consent if you try and fuck another trainer.”, signed Red

“Yes!” Mew shouted “I’m finally free I am finally out of Red’s sexual torture dungeon. Now I can finally…”, but Mew stopped his train of thought to ponder. What was she going to do? Just go back to pranking, tricking, and raping pokemon and their trainers again? With his new body and transformation powers, she could become appealing for almost any pokemon or trainer for that matter. Then there were the moral questions; was Mew she now? Mew certainly felt a lot more feminine and it’s not like her new assets have disagreed with that. Though she still kind of liked having her cock, cuming from both ends was an amazing feeling.

Mew looked back into the facility that tormented her so much, but as she began to fly away she couldn’t help but wonder how much her mind might wander back to this place. Where she was broken, abused, and used, but satisfied for the first time in as long as she could remember. 

Then with that final thought, Mew disappeared into the surrounding forest leaving the facility behind her.


	8. A Walk Through Viridian Forest

It had been a few weeks since Mew was released and sent back into the wild. Red thought she had fled to Hoenn or another far off region, but some local rumours popped about a pokemon shifting its form and scaring the locals. These wild rumours turned into confirmed sightings and then into a full police investigation, with multiple sightings being reported on the edges of Viridian forest. From what Red heard the police thought it was a group of ghost types, due to the strange shifting form, but Red had a funny feeling. It was too widespread to be just a couple of gengars messing around.

This strange case managed to spur Red into action, despite his love for isolation, he had a duty to aid the people of Kanto as their champion. So Red packed some gear and had Mewtwo join him on an expedition north to Viridian forest and she ecstatically agreed to join but was reluctant to wear any clothing while out in public. Yet Mewtwo eventually caved into Red’s demands and wore an old poke-fan shirt and shorts. Red even gave her a mega stone choker; a gift to help Mewtwo warm up to the idea of clothing herself in public.

The pair made an immediate route toward Viridian forest, spending only a few minutes in Viridian town to pass the checkpoint. The security guard took a glance at Red and more than a quick glance at Mewtwo, ogling the stacked psychic, but once past the checkpoint, the pair were greeted by the odd quiet of the forest. As the pair walked through the forest the canopy blocked much of the sunset's illumination. Yet the pair could still see the odd bug pokemon flying by, paying them no mind, but besides the faint flutter of wings, the pair met no other pokemon or human. In the company of such a calm Red could not help reminisce as he walked; it had been years since Red had walked through Viridian forest. He had caught his first pokemon inside this forest, a pikachu, and a bulbasaur, both of which he would take with him to the pokemon league. This place was his first test as a pokemon trainer in more ways than one. However, Red’s train of thought was soon derailed as he saw Mewtwo taking off her new shirt and pants.

“Wait what are you doing Mewtwo?”

Mewtwo looked back at Red peeling the shirt off her head. “What you said I needed clothing in public and we're no longer in public.”

Red sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand, “Well, you need to get used to wearing clothes eventually. You’re not exactly modest and besides, you can’t just strip down naked at every opportunity.”  
Mew looked up at Red giving him wide rockruff eyes as she gestured to her arms and legs, “Hey I am wearing my leggings and arm wraps, soo I am not completely naked; plus you’re the one who made my body this way!”

Red did not have the energy to dispute her claim even if she was technically correct. “Alright fine you can take off your clothes, just check out that nearby cave while I circle the lake. Just come back to me if you find anything, I got a hunch we’ll find something soon.”

Mewtwo nodded as she took off her shorts, leaving the discarded clothing on a nearby tree branch, as she turned to make her way to the cave. Yet Red paused for a moment to watch his pokemon. He couldn’t deny he enjoyed the way Mewtwo shook those hips as she walked, what a little tease he will have to pay her back later. He would also have to teach her some social etiquette, but training would have to wait until they found this mystery pokemon.

Red turned and made his way down a familiar dirt path and winded as it moved down a hill, but it didn’t take Red much time to make it to the lake's shore. Well, any way works as Red started following the right side of the shore, keeping a slow pace as he scanned the wood for movement. Yet there was hardly any movement, at the very least there should be some nocturnal water pokemon swimming in the lake, a few hoothoots, or even groups of bug pokemon playing about, but Red saw almost nothing for the better part of two hours. The silence was becoming unnerving but was broken as Red saw Mewtwo emerge from the bushes. She was completely naked and giving Red that lustful look again, slowly approaching as she shook her hips side to side.

“That was pretty fast Mewtwo don’t tell me you gave up on searching already?”

“Come on Red we have been searching this forest for far too long.” Mewtwo pressed her tits against Red’s chest as she caressed his midsection slowly moving lower with each caress. “Why don’t we take a little break? I can tell you are also feeling a bit pent up from all this walking around.” Mewtwo licked her lips as she looked down at Red, eyes full of lust.

Red smiled, grabbing hold of Mewtwo’s soft ass cheek, making sure to give them a firm squeeze. “Hmmm alright you convinced me, let's take a break.” Red let go of Mewtwo and gave her a soft slap on the ass, causing her to yelp and jiggle for a few seconds. “Now be a good pokemon and bend over for me.” Red gestured over to a clear spot right by the lakeside.

Mewtwo nodded and quickly moved into position, bending over, kneeling slightly. “Don’t keep me waiting too long master...” Mewtwo begged as she shook her ass, twerking back and forth in a slutty display meant only to hurry her trainer up, “Your little poke-slut is feeling super back up.”

Yet Red took his time, slowly walking over to Mewtwo, leaning over and whispered in her ear. “Now be a good girl and close your eyes, I have a big surprise for you.” Red took two fingers and slowly teased the outside of Mewtwo’s slit caressing her as he whispered.

Then Red pulled back his hand waiting for the mewling pokemon to calm down, eventually hearing Mewtwo moan “Mhmm, yes sir.” As she closed her eyes.  
“Good pet now here is your surprise.” 

Red brought down his hand on Mewtwo’s ass, slapping her with such force that Mewtwo went flying headfirst into the lake. There was no way she could have braced herself for such a backside beating. Mewtwo almost felt like Hariyama paddled her backside, Red might just be a fighting type. Mewtwo jerked her head out of the shin-high water and gave Red a scornful look.

“What the fuck was that for you sadist!” However Red was laughing at Mewtwo’s rage, almost falling over in a giggling fit.

“What nothing to say?” Mewtwo was visibly furious and soaked in a way she wasn’t expecting.

“Haha huff, no no I just didn’t think water attacks would be so effective against you Mew.”

“Arceus dammit do you know how hard you blue balled me…. Wait did you say, Mew? Haha no, no I’m not Mew don’t be silly, Red.” Mewtwo darted her eyes around before meeting Red’s stair looking a fair bit calmer than a second ago.

“You fooled me once, but not again Mew. Now stop wasting both our time and transform.”

Mewtwo’s eyes glowed for a moment and her body started to shift, becoming more diminutive, but still keeping her stacked features, fat breasts, ass, and growing back her male genitals. Soon after transforming Mew walked out of the lake, drying herself psychically before looking up at Red.

“You sadistic bastard how did you figure me out?” Mew’s look had shifted from rage to a slight pout almost like catching your kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well to start, I thought those police reports sounded a little too familiar.” Red looked down at her snickering. “Downgrading from raping to pulling pranks, not exactly how I was expecting to see you again, but I am proud you stuck to your word, well for the most part.”

“Well a girl’s got to have some fun, passing the time is rather hard these days. I still have to get used to my new body.” Mew gave Red a stern glare, “If I have to scare a few locals while I get used to my new form so be it. Those bumkins should consider themselves lucky they got to see my sexy ass.” Mew lightly slapped her bottom, giving Red a little twirl.

Red did have trouble arguing that point, she did have one sculpted pillowy ass, “Well I don’t disagree, your ass is legendary.”

Mew blushed slightly at Red flirting but pushed her feelings down questioning him further, “So how did you figure out it was me?”

“First off your acting was okay at best, a bit too overdramatic to properly be Mewtwo.”

“Hey, I am a great actor!”

“You tits and ass were much softer than Mewtwo’s, if you wanted to be correct you should have gone for a firmer feel.” Red made squeezing motions with his hands, “Plus Mewtwo has much more toned muscles.”  
“That's because my tits are soooo much better than that frigid bitch, it’s hard to bring myself down to her level.”

“You forgot to morph matching clothing.”

“Hey that could happen to anyone, it’s hard to remember every small detail.” 

“You handle pain a lot worse than her.”

“Well, that's not um Hmm.” Mew was getting a bit tongue-tied at Red’s immediate deconstruction of her deception, but admittedly was having trouble thinking of comebacks.   
“You are missing the mega stone choker as well. At minimum Mewtwo is nowhere near as ditzy as you.”

“Well I, Uggghhh” Mew fell to her hands and knees sulking at Red’s harsh words.

“Finally you were way too quick to anger, Mewtwo would have at least pouted a bit, before asking why I went straight to spanking.” Though Mew didn’t retort and was just sulking on her hands and knees.  
Red kneeled patting the back of Mew’s head. “Though I will admit you shake your ass much better than Mewtwo, you’ve learned how to bounce those assets perfectly since you left.”

Mew looked up, still pouting like a child, but her long tail betrayed her as it shook and swayed like an overexcited growlithe.

“So why did you bother transforming anyway? Did you just want to tease me a bit?”

Mew shifted to a kneeling position but avoided eye contact with Red. Pushing her fingers together as she mumbled her answer.

“Well speak up.” Red cupped his ear with one hand, “I know for a fact you can be louder than that.”

“I, I’m um, just really wanted….” Though Mew’s voice got sheepish again, trailing off into quiet mumbles.

“Well if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.” Red stood up and looked down at Mew addressing her, as he fixed his hat, “Oh, and please stop harassing the townsfolk, if you need a spot to train, I’ll give you my special spot at mount silver. Almost no one will bother you there except...” Then right as Red turned to leave Mew piped up, loudly.

“Wait you bastard do you know what you did to me?” Mew bent over and spread her legs to reveal her dripping cunt and small leaking clit. “You made me a girl, a dripping slutty mess that thinks about your dick aaaaallll the fucking time.” Mew turned back around squeezing her tits, “You gave me these fat miltank sized tits and these huge sensitive nipples.” Mew rubbed one of her oversized areolas as she grabbed hold of her micro clit with a finger and thumb. “I can’t think of my pathetic micro clit as a cock anymore, even if I increase my size I get the sickening feeling that my clit dick should be small and cute.”

Mew quickly moved over to Red pressing her face into Red’s crotch, “Finally I can’t get the training you gave me out of my mind. No matter what psychic reconditioning I try, your training remains, burned into my mind along with your wailord sized dick.” Mew slowly inhaled and looked back up at Red biting her lower lip with lust-crazed eyes. “No other pokemon or human I seduced was even close to you Red and when I saw you again I just had to have another taste.”

Red looked down and gave Mew a soft smile as he rubbed her forehead. “Good girl, I think honesty suits you better, but I only play with my pokemon, I leave the wild ones alone.” Red reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pokeball holding it in front of Mew. “Unless you don’t want to be a wild pokemon anymore?”

Mew’s lust-filled gaze turned into a big stupid smile as she stood back from Red. “Red I thought you were a pokemon master, not some novice.” Red gave Mew a confused look before Mew continued, “How could you forget, no pokemon wants to get caught you have to weaken it in battle before you pull out your balls.” 

Mew removed Red’s pants in a lust-filled frenzy almost knocking Red over as she pulled down his pants with one hand and with the other Mew caused Red’s half-hard cock to flop out of his poke-fan boxers. Then without a single command, her lips were already pressing against the tip of Red’s cock.

“Mhmmm what a dirty dick. I can’t believe you were going to let Mewtwo clean this up all by herself, its smell alone enough to make a girl faint.”

Mew lapped and kissed the underside of Red’s cock making him harder and harder with each loving kiss and lick until Red was fully erect pulsing in Mew’s hands. Mew was wasting no time licking the tip of Red’s cock while she stroked the reminder of Red’s girth using both her hands. 

“Come on you can get deeper than that Mew.” Teased Red as he placed his hand on the back of Mew’s head.

“Mhmmm, slurp yesh shir.” Mumbled Mew as she pushed another 6 inches of Red’s cock down her throat. Her legs levitate off the ground to better angle Red’s meat down her tight pink throat, but it wasn’t enough. Mew was committed to swallowing all of the dragon-sized dick in-front of her, so she flipped her body over and gave Red a straight path to fuck her entire throat. 

Red was impressed and was having trouble containing his fervour as he grabbed hold of Mew’s body and thrust down her throat with reckless abandon. Mew was handling the throat fucking as well as she could, ropes of spit were dribbling out of her mouth and onto Red’s cock, throat bulging as Red thrust into her, eyes twitching half shut.

Red moved his hands onto Mew’s jiggling chest playing and kneading her sensitive breasts. The feeling of being Red’s pokedoll was overwhelming Mew and she could feel her clitty stiffen and leak, and she could tell it wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

“What a dirty little poke-bitch already leaking. I’ve only been pounding your throat for thirty minutes, aren’t you supposed to be a legendary poke-slut?” Red teased as he tightened his grip on Mew’s midsection. Red looked down, with a smug smile across his face. “But don’t leak too much cock sleeve, because I am just getting started.”

Red increased the depths of his thrusts pushing his cock to the base more frequently. His balls slapped against Mew’s face, causing her nose to get buried in his full sack for moments at a time; whenever he bottomed out inside her throat. Red gave his little pink poke bitch moments to take in his musk, too feel exactly how much cum she was going to have to milk out of him. Yet Mew didn’t faith, the opposite her clit twitched, with each one of her heavy inhales and Red could hear her muffled squealing as he thrust his cock into her esophagus. 

“You filthy pink slut, tightening down on my dick with that legendary throat of yours.” Red let go of Mew’s with his left hand and pinched one of her stiff nipples as he pulled up. An act which tightened Mew’s throat, as well as the rest of her body for a solid minute. Then Mew trembled and Red saw her squirt like a fountain. 

“Not bad poke-slut you managed to stay tight, but let's see how much spunk you can drink.” Red began dumping his thick viscous cum down Mew’s throat, causing the over-excited pokemon to go limp as her body was used as a cum disposal. Red’s spunk leaked out of her nose, mouth and her eyes went lifeless, half-open. “Oh, not bad Mew you might be good enough to be my personal poke-cum toilet.”

Red began pulling Mew’s limp form off his cock, he coated all of her insides with his thick sticky spunk. Ropes of spit and cum coated Red’s cock and Mew slowly drifted down to the ground. Her belly slightly distended from her liquid reward; Red was impressed at how much spunk she managed to keep inside her. Mew moved around in a confusion, moving like a drunk spinda, but when she tried to swallow she threw up Red’s cum in confusion.

“Damn Mew you sure did milk a lot out of me.” Red slowly stroked his still hard cock in front of her. “I hope you’re ready for the next round because I’ve already recovered.” Yet Mew didn’t answer, only looking forward looking entranced, her eyes were dull and her jaw was slack as cum and spittle flowed from the corner of her mouth. Red was almost concerned, reaching out to Mew to see if she was still conscious, but then Mew’s eyes began to glow and so did her body for a quick second, but then she stood up, her movements quickened her eyes were no longer shallow and a smile crept across her face.

“What a dirty trainer using statuses to weaken me, but don’t worry I know how to “recover” just as fast as you Red.” Mew stepped away from Red and placed her hands on a large rock as she looked back. “So go ahead Red, take that biiiiig human dick and fuck me like I’m your poke-toy and fill me up until I pop like a cheap condom.” Mew shacked and jiggled her fat ass like a Rockruff in heat, and the display drew Red. Finally, right behind Mew, he could hear her panting; Mew even psychically spread her plump cheeks for Red, revealing her dripping cunt and puffy ass. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I did a bit of training myself since we last met.” Mew’s eyes glowed and she spread apart her cunt and ass. “Both my holes have been made into perfect sex sleeves for fat human dicks.” Suddenly a familiar psychic force enveloped Red’s cock pushing his tip against Mew’s tight asshole. “Now big boy which hole do you wanna fuck first?”

Red looked down at Mew’s cheeky face giggling as she waited for his response, he would need to think of a way to really… that's when the idea hit Red; he smiled and looked down at Mew. “How about both?” Then he slammed his cock into the depths of Mew’s asshole causing her to twitch and shake. 

The spit and cum that still coated Red’s cock made for an excellent lube as he shoved himself all the way inside Mew’s digestive tract. The bulge Red’s cock made inside her was plain to see and Mew rubbed it as Red paused his pushing.

“Mhmmm Fuck Red you’re going to rearrange my organs, gut fucking me this hard, huff huff, but what did you mean by both?” Though Mew’s question would be immediately answered as Red grabbed hold of her ass and pulled his cock out with incredible force before plunging his meat back inside Mew’s cunt. The sudden surprise thrust caused an orgasm to erupt out of both Mews half, her squirting cunt covering Red’s crotch in sticky love juice, and her little pink cock leaked and twitched.

“Ohhhhhh, Arceus save meeeee, ahhhnng.” Though Mew’s plea fell of deaf ears as Red continued his assault on her insides grinding the tip of his cock against her womb before pulling out and plunging his rapidash tier cock back inside Mew’s still gaping asshole. Mew’s mind was melting, overwhelmed by Red’s hot throbbing cock. It almost felt impossible for Mew to get used to Red’s pounding, her body was filled with fervour, a desire to take as much cock as she could.

“Ahhh, please I need hnnngg.”

“Why is it every time we play I have to remind you of your place?” Red slowly pulled back out of Mew’s ass and impaled her cunt once more, “Then whenever I do you completely break down and turn into a cumdumpster.” Red continued thrusting into Mew, completely ignoring the legendary poke-bitch’s cries for mercy as he rearranged her insides.

“What no witty retort? Don’t tell me you’ve already fainted I might as well just catch you right now.” Though as Red reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pokeball, He stopped and saw Mew look back at him. Her eyes looked crazed, filled with burning lust, her tongue hanging out of her mouth; Red then felt a psychic tug on his hand preventing him from moving the poke-ball. Red almost thought Mew was going to pop off then he heard a voice in his mind. 

“Please don’t stop master.”

Those few words were enough to set Red off, he dropped the pokeball and reached around grabbing hold of Mew’s tits. Red pulled himself in close to Mew, before he rutted his cock deep in her cunt, scraping Mew’s depths with his throbbing cock head. The tip of his dick pressed into Mew’s womb causing her to squeal like a tepig in heat.

“You’re ruining both my holes at the same time, ahhn. Just what I expected ahhhhhh!” Though Red didn’t stop his pounding for Mew’s flattery and kept thrusting his hips back and forth. Pulling out of one hole just to slam back into another one, with a force that left Mew’s ass gaping and cunt squirting. “Ghaangg, just what I expected from my new trainer, hehe haaahn.”

What little resilience Mew managed to build up was breaking down, her speech was becoming less coherent, as her holes were stretched wider. She couldn’t suppress her moans at all anymore and mewled for Red to continue spouting off lines in between squealed moans. 

“Fuck my womb master!”

“My ass is your cum toilet!”

“I’m your poke-bitch foreveeeer.”

And many more even less coherent lines, that somehow managed to edge Red even closer to orgasm. yet Red was keeping pace not letting up his speed even for a second. He was going to make this pink bitch his pokemon, but he could feel himself leaking pre. Red couldn’t last forever against such a greedy slut, so he pulled down on Mew’s tits like he was milking them and pinched her hard areolas. “Let’s see if I can paralysis you before catching you, mhmmng.” 

Red started cuming but didn’t stop thrusting between Mew’s holes, pouring shot after shot of viscous creamy cum into Mew’s gaping holes. The sheer volume Mew managed to milk caused her small stomach to bloat further, it almost looked like she was pregnant. She shook and twitched from the sheer force of her orgasm, barely staying conscious, “Take every last drop of my cum you filthy poke-toilet.” Red whispered as he pumped his last few drops of cum directly into Mew’s womb.

Red slowly lifted his grip and fell back huffing and puffing, that piston-like pounding took a lot out of the trainer, but looking over to Mew she definitely “enjoyed” Red’s rutting the most. Mew’s was collapsed on the ground in an ass up position, eyes half-open, pupils barely visible and cum leaking out of two gaping holes. 

Yet Mew still attempted to use recover an action that surprised Red, but almost immediately the action failed as Mew’s body twitched expelling more cum from her well-used womanhood. She fell off the rock onto the ground paralyzed, her exposed “manhood” left twitching and leaky. Mew just laid there on the ground for a few minutes not even moving as cum flowed out of almost every orifice she had.

It was time Red reached over picking his pokeball off the ground and lightly tossed it over to Mew’s exhausted form. An all too familiar light engulfed her body drawing her into the pokeball. Not a second after the ball landed it wiggled once before Red heard the sweet clicking sound. He had done it, Mew was his pokemon and He was her trainer. Red moved over almost stumbling and picked up the ball; he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He did just complete his Kanto dex, but he would need to rest a bit before he made his victory lap around the lake. 

Red then tossed the pokeball onto the ground and in a flash of red light Mew emerged looking slightly better, but still covered with cum. Mew grabbed hold of her tits and looked up at Red. “Oh, master taking me out of my pokeball so quickly.” Mew blushed and looked at the ground almost embarrassed by her new confinement, “Did you want to use me again, or do you want me to battle? I’ll have to warn you I am close to fainting, you’ll have to take me to a pokemon center first.” Mew’s cheeks were flush, she was clearly having a fun time with the whole pokemon trainer dynamic.

“Hmm, no odds are we would both faint if we did any kind of “battling” so soon.” Red walked over to the rock and sat down petting his lap. “Come on and sit on your trainer’s lap and relax for a bit.” Mew floated over to Red sitting right on top of his thighs. She squished Red’s stiff hard cock in between her thighs and slowly rubbed the tip of her new master’s cock.

“Mhmm I can feel your cock pulse in between my legs,” Mew slowly stroked the tip of Red’s cock before rubbing some sperm off Red’s cock and putting it in her mouth, “Mhmm it tastes soooo good master.” Mew would continue cleaning Red’s cock slowly giving the pair some much-needed rest. Red looked down at his cock pressed between Mews soft thighs, he could feel her squeeze her thighs as she slowly cleaned his cock, scraping the filth off with her hands as she kissed Red’s cock tip.

“That's nice, Mew you really know how to treat your trainer right.”

Mew stuck one of the cum covered fingers in her mouth, swallowing a dollop of cum before she responded to Red. “Mhmmm only the best for my new trainer, so sit back and relax while I clean up this monster.” Mew diligently cleaned her new trainer’s cock, making sure to rub him softly, while she slurped down every last drop of cum that was left on his dick. Eventually, Mew started using her hands to clean herself up but didn’t leave Red unattended. She began frotting Red, rubbing her little pink nub against Red’s half-hard cock.

“Oh, even with most of your cock buried in my thighs when I press my pink micro clit against your dragon-sized dick, I still come out looking small and pathetic, tehehehe.” Mew’s voice portrayed a hint of woe, but she smiled and giggled as she berated her tiny micro dick.

“Well don’t get down on yourself too much Mew. I think your little pink clitty looks perfect on you. Besides pokemon breeding is best left up to the trainers.”

Mew looked down at the ground blushing at Red’s obvious teasing. “Well, you're right about that my legendary body is perfect and so is this dick.”

Red wrapped his arms around Mew and the pair sat there for what felt like hours just edging each other further and further, but eventually, Mew piped up and asked Red,  
“So when are we going back home? Not that I want to interrupt this, but won’t the other pokemon you brought come looking for us?”

“Oh don’t worry I only came here with Mewtwo who should be turning up any moment now.” Red patted Mew’s head, rubbing her ears before he leaned in, “Though now that you are here you can help me with a certain training exercise I have for Mewtwo.”  
“Hm well, who am I to deny my trainer when he asks for help.” Mew turned her head and planted a kiss on Red’s cheek. “What will you have me do master?”


	9. An Evening By Viridian Lake

The night was already getting cold and dark as Mewtwo exited the cave. The slight illumination provided by the moon and stars gave Mewtwo enough light to see the path back to the meeting place. Though it isn’t like she needed any natural light, Mewtwo could easily depend on her 6th sense to guide her through the forest with ease. Another thing Mewtwo did not need was clothing, but passing by her prior discarded clothing made her remember what Red said.  
And Mewtwo had promised Red she would put on her clothing again if they went through town, buuuut if she couldn’t find her clothes. Mewtwo’s eyes glowed for a second and her discarded tank top and shorts were shot back deeper into the forest. There, now if Red asks she could just explain that some naughty pokemon stole her clothing, it's not her fault if they were gone when she got back. Mewtwo nodded to herself smug in the realization that she would get to avoid wearing clothing again in the foreseeable future.  
Now where did Red say he was going, Mewtwo stood and thought for a moment before sparing a few minutes to lustful daydreaming about the outdoor butt slapping and hole pounding he would experience once she found Red again; plus odds are they would both be sweaty before and after mhmm. I guess if the lake is nearby they could take a swim and cool off……

Oh, yea the lake, Red should still be looking around the lake, I probably shouldn’t keep him waiting for much longer. If I keep daydreaming he might decide to punish me; not that a firm spanking is such a bad thing, my mind has been drifting recently and maybe a firm smack is what I need to feel like myself again. Yet maybe I should increase the time I spend conditioning myself at the terminal each week, my mind recovers much faster these days and maybe an extra few hours of drinking in conditioning will do me some good. Still ever since I mega evolved I can feel my mind and body get stronger; despite the size change. I just hope the old conditioning will still work in the coming months. I like how things have been going and I don’t wanna slip back into old habits; plus cave living seems so drab these days.

Mewtwo cut off her train of thought as she arrived at the lake and refocused her mental efforts on finding Red; Who was a lot closer than she originally thought. Red was laying back on a sandy outcropping on the other side of the lake with Mew lounging beside him holding onto Red’s midsection, cuddling him close. Mewtwo’s expression turned sour as she teleported across the lake to the pair lounging and gave a harsh scowl to Mew who didn’t bother looking up at Mewtwo until Red decided to address her;

“Oh hey Mewtwo good news I found the culprit and it was just a jealous pokemon.” Red patted Mew on the head an action that caused her to purr like an excited Persian. Red chuckled and adjusted his hat before continuing, “No need to search any more tonight, but I have some good news for you.” 

Mewtwo looked over to Mew who was dressed in similar stockings and arms sleeves as her except in a dark purple variant, she smiled and shrugged at Mewtwo’s scowling. Though Mewtwo’s scowl didn’t last long as an optimistic smile crept across her face she said, “Is it finally time for that reward I was promised?” Mewtwo’s gaze was turning lustful and she was about ready to pounce on Red then Mew interjected;

“Not exactly fat stack, Red has some news we are sure you’ll just love.” Mew clung to Red’s leg and looked up at him with a smug smile that Mewtwo almost felt was her natural disposition.

“Well Mewtwo I have noticed you have been behaving strangely recently and Mew confirmed my suspicions.” Red reached into his back pocket and took out a pokeball, “It seems like your conditioning has failed completely and you are basically back to your old self, but since I have Mew there really isn’t a need to keep you around anymore.”

Mewtwo’s initial optimism vanished in an instant replaced with a stern, then irritated look, “But what about” but Mew walked out from behind Red interjected, “Well it's just not safe for you to be around humans without your conditioning, you might just get pissed and kill some human and it's not like a pokeball’s control could stop you from doing as you like.”

Mewtwo snapped back at Mew’s comment nearly screeching, “Shut up you little rapist it’s not like your new pokeball can keep your…” This time Red interrupted, “I trust that Mew has changed, but I am not so sure about you?”

Mewtwo shied away from Red’s glare grabbing hold of her arm as Red continued, “Isn’t it true that you have been sneaking into the conditioning lab without my knowledge?”

Mewtwo began to stutter unable to formulate a proper retort, “Uhgg well that’s”

Red continued pressuring, “Were you just going to keep it hidden that your conditioning failed?” Mew Hugged Red’s waist with one hand and with the other made a jerking motion opening her mouth, “Red doesn’t even need your fat purple ass anymore when he has mine to squeeze out his loads. So no need to keep up that conditioning I bet in a few weeks you’ll be able to return to your old form and even…”

“ENOUGH YOU LITTLE RAT.” Mewtwo’s eyes glowed as she began to surround herself in psychic power, “I SHOULD RIP OFF YOUR PINKY DICK AND..” Though quickly Mewtwo was interrupted by Red grabbing her outstretched hand and in a second she stopped her attack and looked over to him. 

“Mewtwo if I didn’t know better I would think you didn’t want to be released, what's the matter I thought you were a tough pokemon that didn’t need any trainer?” Red pulled Mewtwo’s arm back down to her side with little force and smiled at the scowling legendary who started to blush as she answered;

“Well, it's not like I hated it all.” Mewtwo turned her head away, her scowl turning into a slight frown as her eyes hung low.

“Oh, you’re going to lie to me again Mewtwo after lying got you into this mess” Red pressed his hard cock against Mewtwo’s midriff as he pulled her ass in close, “I can tell you liked it more than just a bit.”

Mewtwo's expression turned from shyness to full-on embarrassment, as she looked down at Mew who was sticking her tongue out still clinging to Red like a child, as she shook her ample hips.

“But I ummm well you see ugh.” Mewtwo was struggling to spit out her feelings for her trainer, she wanted to explain to him exactly what she wanted, but something was stopping her. Though Mewtwo’s embarrassment didn’t stop Red, whose advances were getting bolder by the second as he grabbed hold of Mewtwo’s pillowy ass, his fingers sinking in.

“Hm well if you won’t tell me the truth I’ll have to coerce you with a way you're familiar with.” Wait what did Red mean by that, but before she could open her mouth Mewtwo felt a familiar psychic presence in her mind.

“Oh wow there is a lot of space around here let's fill it with some commands.” Mewtwo heard Mew’s taunting voice and not a second later felt the little legendary’s breasts push against her back as her temple was seized by Mew’s hands.

“Mhmmm you’re way kinkier than I give you credit for, so many naughty ideas swimming around in your mind and I would love to meddle more, but all Red told me to do is this..”

Like a switch being flipped Mewtwo’s body stiffened and she blurted out, “I only re-applied my conditioning weekly because I love being your hypnotized slut!” Red was taken aback for a second, Mew’s mind trick worked way better than expected and Mewtwo kept spewing her deepest desires, “Every day I tried to fight my growing love for this fat dick, but I couldn’t and inevitably gave in to it, gave into you!” Mewtwo grabbed hold of Red’s cock making the trainer step back, but finding himself in Mewtwo’s grip.

“When the conditioning faded I panicked thinking you would notice and think you failed to train me, but you didn’t fail.” Mewtwo got down on her knees and pressed Red’s cock against her mouth giving the head a big sloppy kiss before pulling her mouth away for a second screaming, “I wanna be your pokemon master, please don’t release meeeee!” Then without another moan, Mewtwo took Red’s cock tip in her mouth, licking it with a fervour that made Red’s body shudder. 

“Wow, master I hardly even had to poke Mewtwo’s mind to do that.” Mew floated over to Red’s shoulder and looked down at Mewtwo desperately making out with Red’s pulsing cock head, “I know you weren’t going to release her, but I hoped she still had enough pride left to leave. It's hard having to share this fat cock, but oddly alluring.” Mew caressed Red’s chest lightly before kissing him, “Mhm I don’t give me such a stern look I’m not currently the one teasing your cock, but I could be if you give me the order.”

Red nodded and that was more than enough permission for Mew to float down to Red’s massive bulging man meat. Mew took a long lick on his massive shaft pausing when she got to the base to lick Red’s hairy nuts that still somehow felt full. Mew mewled, “Fuck Red you’re already full again and I drained you dry not an hour ago.” Mew licked Red’s ball filth snorting in the scent like a horny emboar, “Mhm I can hardly think with this big fat alpha cock in my face, no wonder you broke us both so quickly. Mhmmph not that I am complaining.”

Mew’s dirty talk was rewarded with Red pushing her face into his sweaty balls. Mew twitched and sniffed with glee, but it dawned on her that Mewtwo was given a similar reward. Inch by inch of thick human cock was thrust into her tight throat that created a bulge that Mew could plainly see while inhaling her master’s ball stink.

Unwilling to be outdone Mew positioned herself between Red’s legs and began sucking her master’s balls lovingly licking and slurping every drop of sweat or filth that might have accumulated during their prior fuck session. Mew could almost feel his thick load on her tongue as she worshiped Red’s poke-balls.”

Though Mew was too engrossed in her ball-licking to notice Mewtwo taking another few inches of Red’s cock down her throat. Mewtwo thought she would be choking on Red’s massive member by now, but the clean transition of Red's cock from her moist mouth down into her tight throat without so much of a gag made Mewtwo’s heart swell with pride. Mewtwo could take her trainer’s length and girth now without needing to make a noise. Well, no noise besides the wet slapping of Red’s fat hairy cock down her esophagus, but Mewtwo was not about to be satisfied with almost all her master’s cock down her throat.

Mewtwo looked up into Red’s eyes and reached into Red’s mind, “Thank you for keeping me sir, I’ll show you just how well you trained your pokemon!”

Mewtwo grabbed hold of Red’s waist and shoved every last inch of wrist-thick human dick down her tight poke-throat sparing not even a millimetre of her master’s cock from the soaking confines of her tight throat. Mewtwo’s eyes glowed as she whispered in Red’s mind, “See master look at how easily I can take your fucking massive meat down my throat, aren’t you proud to have such a devoted deep throater?” Drool fell down Mewtwo’s chin and she could feel a slight need for air, but she wasn’t about to give up convincing Red of her worth, “Please master don’t let me go I promise to be a good pokemon, I’ll listen to every word you say even if you want me to choke on your mudsdale sized dick all night.”

Red smiled and let out a light chuckle at Mewtwo’s desperate psychic message. Mewtwo felt her heart sink; as well as her air run out, but Red grabbed the back of her head and pulled her off his dick creating strands of pre-cum and spittle connecting the two. Red then petted Mewtwo on her head and Mewtwo reciprocated her trainer’s touch nuzzling his hand affectionately while she kneeled waiting for her trainer to allow her continued worship.

“I never planned on releasing you, I just wanted to punish you for using the lab equipment without asking, and lying to me about your conditioning.” Wait Red was just fucking with me, Mewtwo’s face shifted to a pout.

“Master you’re so mean you made me tell you all that embarrassing stuff and...” Though Red shushed her immediately, continuing, “It's not like I needed Mew to tell me, I can read you like an open book, but the opportunity to tease you presented itself and since you like being my brained drained hypno-slut so much….”

“Mewtwo use hypnosis on yourself”

Mewtwo’s eyes glowed and her posture slouched as she began to be enamoured by her move, Mew even stopped lapping for a second to watch Mewtwo’s mind rape herself.

“Now Mewtwo repeat after me; You cannot cum cum unless your trainer has cum.”

Mewtwo in a dull feminine voice responded in kind, “I cannot cum unless my trainer has cum.”

“You are a poke-slut milking your trainer's cock feels natural and forces you to the edge of orgasm.”

“I am a poke-slut milking my trainer’s cock feels natural and forces me to the edge of orgasm.”

“No matter how hard you are fucked or how good I feel you cannot cum without the feeling of my cum drenching you.”

“No matter how hard I am fucked or how good I feel I will not cum with your cum drenching Me.”

“Good poke slut, now repeat those lines over again until I command you to leave your trance.”

All Mewtwo could do was moan, “Yes master” as she continued conditioning herself, her cunt soaking and her mouth slack and drooling; all for the amusement of Red.

“Oh, damn master you’re really breaking the big purple slut’s mind, not that she’ll be that different without it or anything.” Mew turned back from Mewtwo and looked up at Red smiling, “So is it my turn to see if I can milk you dry or…”

“Mew use hypnosis on yourself.”

“Aw, you big-dicked fu… aghhhh.” Mew’s outburst was cut off by a programmed reaction placing her mind into a blank state, not unlike Mewtwo’s, but it seemed like Mew couldn’t handle the initial pleasure spike as well as Mewtwo because the second she entered her trance She squirted a little load of cum out of her cock to Red’s amusement the load was hardly noticeable.

“Mew, Mew, Mew you have always been more sensitive than Mewtwo, such a quick shot looser, but that's no excuse if you want to cum you should earn it.”Red grabbed hold of Mew’s chin and looked into her glowing eyes continuing, “Repeat after me; I love obeying my trainer’s orders.”

Mew in a familiar feminine monotone responded, “I love obeying my trainer’s orders.”

“Obeying gives you pleasure and disobedience hurts your brain”

“Obeying gives me pleasure and disobedience hurts my brain.”

“Whenever you complete my orders you will cum like a quick shot bitch.”

“Whenever I complete master’s orders I will cum like a quick shot bitch.” Mew giggled softly after completing each line, her body jiggling and shaking with a juvenile excitement that made Red grin as he watched. Mewtwo however was more reserved repeating her mantra calmly, but every so often Red could see her cunt dripping onto the sand.

Red aggressively grabbed hold of Mewtwo’s cunt, causing her to moan as Red teased her depths with two fingers. Mewtwo even stuttered out her lines as her pussy juices dripped down Red’s fingers, but after a moment the entranced legend adjusted and kept repeating, unable to stop even if she wanted to.

“Mhm I am half tempted to fuck you both right now, but what kind of trainer would I be if I didn’t properly give my pokemon orders.” Red shook his head realizing that he just talked to himself for a minute and continued, “Alright snap out of your trance you two I have some new orders for you.”

The pair’s eyes dulled and shifted from a dull glaze back to life. The mental shift almost caused Mew to tip over. The pair were coming back into consciousness and almost immediately wiped the drool off their mouths and looked up at Red. 

“Uhg master I must have passed out.” Mewtwo looked down sheepishly, “I am sorry I couldn’t handle your cock for longer than a…”

“Oh don’t worry about that I’d never get rid of my silly hypno slut, but don’t you think you should try milking me again?” Red flopped his hard cock into Mewtwo's face and she immediately got to work skipping all the fancy kissing and licking and just began deep throating Red's massive human cock.

“Slurp*, slurp*, slopt*, thash you mashteerrr, glug slorp glug fos keshiping meeeeee!”  
(Thank you master for keeping me, but I cannot respond properly due to the dick down my throat; a quick translation for those who don’t speak deepthroat.)

“No problem Mewtwo just keep milking me like a good girl okay?”

“Yessshhh Shiiiirrrr!” Mewtwo’s deepthroating was getting more vigorous, downing Red’s enormous shaft like it was nothing, the tight wet confines of her throat more than willing to accept every inch of Red’s pulsing manhood. Red could even feel Mewtwo kissing the base of his cock with each bobbing of her head down on his cock. Red felt fairly impressed and wondered how much better Mewtwo could become with even more training.

“Hey Hey HEY!!” Red looked over to his left to see Mew idling in the air with an agitated expression, “You wake us up for some fucking and you only pay attention to the brain dead bitch. What about me you have been letting her suck you off for 5 minutes how about giving me a turn already!”

Red only smiled at Mew's temper tantrum as he caressed her midsection, “Oh don’t worry you'll get a turn Mew, but I have a new training exercise for you that should catch you up to Mewtwo in no time.”

“Hmph catch up, I don’t know what you're talking about master. I am the superior poke-slut here, but I’ll humour you master what is the training?” Mew was pouting but still kept one eye on Red who chuckled, “Oh nothing too complicated I just want you to Rim me.”

Mew floated back off with a confused look and screamed, “Rimming like licking your ass, but that is filthy? I could never lower myself to be so..”

“Mew I order you to rim my ass like the filthy smell slut you are and if you’re lucky I’ll let you cum.”

Mew’s turned away for a moment and at first, her resistance was strong, but Red could tell she was hungering for it the second she turned back around. Her face screamed desperation, her little pink poke-clit was leaking, her nipples were hard and her breathing intensified as she rubbed her temple.

“Mhm fine, but I’ll only do small licks.” Mew quickly floated behind Red and spread his well-defined cheeks. She was surprised at the lack of hair though was unsure if it made it better or worse, but she couldn’t help feeling an attraction.

“Mhmph it smells terrible, but it has a certain charm.” Mew buried her face into Red’s ass, her nose pressed against his sweaty ass she quickly inhaled and her body shook. “Mhmmm master did I ever tell you that your orders are the fucking best.”

Without another word Mew began her training, affectionately licking her trainer’s ass sweat before plunging her tongue into Red’s ass and licking with a fervour that definitely broke the promise she made not a moment ago, but Mew was too enchanted by ass stink to care. Red’s filthy ass was her new favourite food and Mew hoped that she would be dining on it every day.

As for Red his resistance was crumbling before the psychic sluts onslaught. It was manageable when it was just Mewtwo’s fat lips tightly sucking on his cock, but with Mew constantly teasing his p-spot with her tongue it was becoming impossible to hang on.

“You two huff better calm down or I’ll fall over.” With Red’s warning, he almost swore he saw Mewtwo’s eyes glow as his body became weightless, suspended telekinetically by his all too willing Poke-sluts. His manhood was being milked perfectly by the duo who hadn’t calmed down for even a second as Red exclaimed, “I am going to cum soon so you both better..”

This time however the trainer was interrupted by a psychic message, “Don’t worry Red, just let your Pokemon milk out every drop of your superior human seed, use my mouth as your personal sperm toilet.”

“Mhm what the psychic slut said, now squeeze out that fat load.” Red felt Mew grab hold of his balls, she massaged and caressed them gently before she continued, “I wanna feel your thick load exit these fucking pokeball sized nuts.” Mew’s licking became faster and Red could hear her snorting and ass lapping now.

“Oh yes, fucking cum for me master I exist to obey you!” Mew was obeying Red’s orders too well and Mewtwo was sucking with gale force and Red just couldn’t hold out for more than a couple of seconds before unleashing a yogurt thick load down Mewtwo’s windpipe, an action that caused her to shudder and squirt like a fire hose drenching the sand beneath her cunt. 

As for Mew, upon completion of her master’s order, she was gripped by a double orgasm, her clitty squirting out the few drops it could manage as her cunt drooled all while she was inhaling Red’s ass stink like a sweet perfume. Red branched his new weightless body against Mewtwo’s frame and pushed his cock out of her throat with a plop.

“Oh, you too are shaping up to be the perfect pair of cock milkers huff huff.” Red was breathing heavily and needed a moment and from the looks of it so did his pokemon. Mew was content to be Red’s chair at the moment, but Mewtwo looked like a used public toilet. Her mouth was agape, filled to the brim with sticky, tar thick cum, smegma, pubes, or any other filth she might have scraped off of Red’s monster cock. Red wanted to compliment her on a job well done, but Mewtwo’s eyes were glazed over in a post-orgasm haze. It would be a while until Mewtwo’s brain could function in any shape or form.

“Plop, mhmm fuck Red you’re one dirty bastard, making me into a filthy ass cleaner.” Mew just pulled her face out of Red’s ass cheeks and from the look on her face she was almost recovered and ready to continue. She spun Red’s weightless form around and floated up until the tip of Red’s cock was pressed firmly against her ass.

“Haha and you said I was the inferior slut, but little miss cumbrian down there is totally brain dead. While I am ready to take your dick, who is the better pokemon now Red?” Mew looked smugly into Red’s eyes, almost waiting for an expected reply, but instead receiving a hard spanking that left Red’s handprint on her pink jiggling ass.

“Ow fuck why did you do that, you ruined the moment!” Mew’s telekinesis broke and Red landed on his feet while Mew floated to the ground rubbing his butt slowly to ease the pain.

“You are far too prone to misbehavior Mew and I think it’s time for you to learn what true obedience is.” Red looked over at Mewtwo who seemed to be still in a half-conscious post-orgasm haze, “Mewtwo get over here and start riding you brain dead slut.”

Almost immediately Mewtwo got up and began making her way towards Red who was laying back on the sand, “Mew I order you to stand and wait for permission to play like a good poke-slut.”

Mew wanted to rebel and even started to try to make her way over to Red. There was no way in hell she was going to let that big purple bitch have her way with her trainer first, but as she tried to rebel against her trainer's orders her mind became hazy. Mew tried to shake it off taking a few more steps, but eventually, the feeling to obey was so powerful all she could do was stand and obey as she watched Mewtwo hotdog Red’s cock in-between her massive ass cheek, her tail wrapping around his legs as she waited for Red’s next command.

“Good girl, now sit.” Mew watched as Mewtwo took Red’s entire girth down to the base in one massive thrust, her belly bulging slightly as her puffy asshole stretched to accept all of Red’s cock meat. Mew couldn’t believe her eyes, it wasn’t the immediate acceptance of such a large insertion that surprised her, but the fact Mewtwo was still drooling and half-conscious. Yet Mewtwo couldn’t disobey her trainer’s orders and almost immediately began rotating her hips and bouncing up and down on Red’s cock. Caring seemingly little for the organs, Red's rapidash tier dick might have displaced as she hopped down on that dick faster than spoink downstairs.

“Are you impressed by your sister’s performance Mew? She is a brain drained slut, but at least she can still follow orders.” Red reached out and grabbed hold of Mewtwo’s massive tits playing with her purple nipples, “She’ll keep going for as long as I tell her too, being mostly brain dead due to human cock addiction can do that. Such a silly pokemon, no way in the world I would release her, especially after being trained so well.” Mewtwo mewled and drooled onto her tits as Red teased her nipples and pulled her closer, sucking on Mewtwo’s hard nipples caused the legendary to shudder and shake for a moment as she was brought right to the edge of orgasm by her sadistic trainer.

“Mhm still such a sensitive slut I bet you wanna cum so badly.” Red teased while pressing his finger inside Mewtwo’s nipple.

“Yesh shir yesshh sheer!” Mewtwo cried while holding down to Red, rutting his cock as deep into her ass as possible. Mewtwo was thrusting her hips down on Red’s meat pillar with all the force her lust drunk mind could muster. She wanted to milk that thick load out into her ass and Red was becoming more than happy to oblige her, grabbing hold of Mewtwo's ample hips and rutting his cock deep in her ass as Red’s seed oozed out into the deepest parts of Mewtow’s cunt. Leaving the legendary yet again quivering and moaning as another orgasm rocked her brain to the breaking point once again. Mewtwo clung to her trainer embracing Red as she wrapped her tail around his legs and arms behind his back, leaving Red’s face squished in between her tits as the last few drops shot out of Red depositing each sperm cell into Mewtwo’s lower intestine.

The entire display of orgasmic embracement left Mew aroused but feeling painfully jealous. Mew wanted to be the poke-bitch to milk out her trainer's seed, but she couldn’t not as long as Red had her keep standing in place. Yet there was a satisfaction she felt watching her trainer satisfy himself with her genetic sister. Mew felt proud that she obeyed her master’s orders and as she imagined obeying more orders Mew could feel a weight lift off her body as she began cumming!

“Ahg what the fuuuucckkkkkk!” Mew screamed as she came completely hands-free onto the sand, her little cock shaking like an excited rockruff, while her drooling cunt soaked her inner sides. Arceus help her, it was almost like the wind itself brought her over the edge, and quickly she fell to her hands and knees, taking quick breaths as she was barely recovering from the brain-melting orgasm that rocked her to her very core.

“I see your training is going well.” Mew looked up to see Red standing in front of her, his naked form partially eclipsing Mewtwo who was laying back, rubbing a distended belly on the ground behind him. Red himself had a light sheen of sweat on his sculpted mostly hairless body, except for his cock. Mew could smell the thing right before she saw it, a beautiful pillar of human dick caked in cum and filth from destroying Mewtwo’s ass a moment prior.”

“Have you learned your lesson missy or do I have to spell it out for you?” Red was looking down at Mew smirking and waiting for a reply, but Mew couldn’t muster words and only stuttered out, “I uhhgggg, mmhmmm.” Her mind was still having trouble processing the wave of pleasure and now she had Red’s overwhelming musk to contend with, oh how it turned her brain to mush every time she smelt it.  
Yet as the drool from her mouth hit the sands it gave Red the answer he needed and he petted Mew’s head, “Such a poor pokemon so desperate for her trainer’s touch.” Red pushed his filthy cock heat right into Mew’s face, his tip pressing against her nostrils, “Yet you have been ordered not to do anything until I give you permission.”

Mew snorted in Red’s musk and her face contorted into that of pained pleasure, as her whole body stiffened up at Red’s teasing. Her dark pink areolas hardened perking up outsider her tits, her clit and clit-dick became harder than a Steelix, but still, Mew kept control and didn’t make any moves.

Red revived his hand from her head, shoving her nose directly into his sack and drooping his cock on her head, drowning her mind directly in her master's scent. “You know right now you could disobey me and take a few licks without permission. I probably won’t even notice, so what's stopping you?”

Mew was pretty sure she had no brain power left, it had all melted away when her alpha trainer decided to fry her brain with concentrated ball stink, but despite her easy ability to slurp like the slut she was, she felt the need to obey her trainer, even managing a response despite her state,

“No dishobeyyy Red mashterr, Ish guuuuuds!!” (No I am not going to disobey your orders master because I am a good pokemon; a translation for those who don’t speak poke-slut) Mew looked up her eyes glazed, her mouth-watering and tail wagging as she waited for her trainer to say something, anything to his property.

“Mmmm what a good pokemon it seems like the training did you some good.” Red hefted the weight of his cock off of Mew’s briefly disappointed face, cutting off her moans as he then pressed his throbbing cock tip against her mouth. “I do have a few more loads left in me and you have been such a well-behaved pet. So as a reward Mew I order you to clean my cock..”

Before Red could finish the last word Mew’s lips were already kissing the base of Red’s hairy dick, her mouth locking with his girth without issue and keeping a vacuum seal as she slurped up every last piece of filth on Red’s cock in one quick bobbing of her head. Sniffing greedily during the brief moment she buried her nose in Red’s sweaty pubes, but ultimately completing her task as quickly as possible. Mew’s high pressure sucking power leaving Red’s now hard human dick with a spit sheen that almost seemed to shine.

“Mhmmmm thank you master for letting me spit-shine your perfect cock.” Red was impressed with Mew. Her mind knitted itself back together from the edge from just a simple reward, but Mew wasn’t done she kissed the tip of Red cock as her tiny member twitched and squirted, she looked up and lovingly asked, “Does my trainer need anything else, from his devoted pink cock sleeve?”

Mew was looking up and Red all doughy eyed and he was sure Mew knew what was about to come next. “Mmm what a good cock sock you are, well since you're such a willing, obedient toy it would be a shame not to use you like one.” Red picked up Mew by her tight little hips and pressed his hard cock tip against the desperate poke-sluts puffy asshole. Red felt Mew’s ass hole spread around his cock’s hard thrust, making sure that every inch of Red’s massive cock meat slipped into Mew’d tight anal interior.

“Ahhhggg fuck Red just thrust and don’t pay mind to my internal organs, I’ll just rearrange them so your massive, aghhhhh fucking meat can fuck all the way up to my midsection making me an actual fucking poke-toy!!” Mew’s eyes rolled back and her head flew back as Red did exactly what she asked and more. Inch after thick inch of saliva slick human dick easily slid in and out of Mew’s ass with piston-like speeds, making Mew’s stomach bulge obscenely whenever his cock scraped her lower intestines. It seemed like Mew had done her job perfectly and Red had no trouble rutting her insides like she was a cheap sex sleeve.

“Ahn not bad Mew you might have become the first living pokemon sex toy.” Red Looked down at Mew somewhat impressed she could keep consciousness with her midsection being fucked and her tits bouncing all over the place. Red was even sure her legs went completely limp in the air, but her arms still worked. A fact Mew proved when she reached out for the bulge Red made in her midsection and rubbed it with both hands.

“Mhmmm I am going to be your perfectly obedient poke-toy until you flood my insides with your thick human spunk.” Mew grabbed hold of Red’s massive shaft and stroked it while it still left an indent inside her body, “Though that doesn’t mean I’ll be lazy mmmmphhh, I am going to do everything I can to milk your load even if it means ruining my fucking body.” Mew’s stroking became more and more erratic as Red stood for a moment just taking in Mew’s lustful confession. Mew looked up at him, her eyes filled with hearts, her mouth agape and drooling as she stroked her trainer’s pulsing rod. 

“You little pink slut you wanna ruin your body to milk my cock, fine let’s see how badly I break you.” Red began slamming his cock without mercy into Mew’s insides pulverizing the little pink sluts body. Mew’s once semi-collected demeanour was completely broken as Red’s cock scraped out what shreds of sanity she could keep. Her eyes glazed over and her tongue hung out as her head bobbed to the constant anal assault that Red was delivering to his pokemon’s asshole. 

Mew’s mind was completely broken at this point, her inner voice silenced by mewling cries of pleasure and pain from her body being remodeled into a fleshlight. Yet when Red ordered Mew to “Tighten up slut” her asshole squeezed down and her hands still kept tight and stroking Red. The devoted cock worship Mew was displaying even in her current condition was rewarded by an orgasm that hardly shook her. Yes, the feeling of even more cum escaping her pinky dick was great, but when compared to the feeling of being Red’s abused little sex pet Mew didn’t even care.

At the sight of seeing his new toy ignoring her orgasm and continuing stroking, Red smiled and keeping with his promise rewarded the desperate little fleshlight with a fat fresh load of cum which made her midsection bulge up like she was filled to the brim with eggs. Mew almost passed out from the impact of thick tar-like cum coating her organs, but she stayed awake wanting desperately to continue clenching herself so every last drop of her trainer’s load would be deposited in her.

Mew mewled and moaned as Red removed his now re-filthy dick, taking with him every bit of tightness the legendary’s asshole once had. Giving Mew’s ass a disgusting red prolapse which oozed cum like a filthy fountain. Red admired the result of hard training before looking back to Mewtwo who had recovered somewhat and was laying on her back rubbing her cunt at the pure display of sexual abuse she just witnessed her master perform. 

“Oh master I loved watching you milk your cock using that bitch’s body as your personal cum toilet, but I promise I can do better.” Mewtwo removed her hand from her cunt and spread her legs to reveal her now gaping ass and tight purple cunt, “Please use my cunt, I know I can’t have your babies, but it should be the perfect tightness to milk every last drop from your dragonite sized dick!” Mewtwo was gesturing Red to come over to use her, but Red had a slightly different idea in mind. He pulled Mew who was idly floating in the air and dropped her down onto Mewtwo’s midsection.

“Master what gives, I don’t wanna carry the dead weight,” Mewtwo whined, clearly not pleased as Mew’s head was now squarely between her two breasts.

“Now I don’t wanna hear anymore..”

Mew’s eyes suddenly came back to life looking around and realizing her head was supported between Mewtwo soft tits, her ass pressed against her bloated midsection and she immediately was not pleased. 

“What gives Red you don’t need this hags dirty purple pussy when you got my nice pink one, besides does a man need more than one sex toy?” Mew questioned her trainer.

“How about you get off me vermin and I’ll show you why Red wants me more Mew. Besides you’re way older than me you cradle rubber.” 

“First if I could get off you I would, but Red rutted me so hard I won’t be standing without help and second the load in my ass is clearly larger than the one he pity dumped in your hooker cunt.” 

Mewtwo smushed Mew in her tits, “You’re a cock sock Mew, to be used once and discarded, but then again at least socks have more than one use, unlike your old ass!”

Mew twisted Mewtwo’s nipples, “ Well you’re a hmmph!!” Though she couldn’t finish her retort due to the massive mounds of tit flesh covering her face. Though on the other hand, Mewtwo could hardly come back due to her nipples getting twisted. So the pair struggled against each other like a pair of Monkeys fighting over a mate, with no end in sight until…

“Fuck even exhausted and brain broken you two can’t help bickering,” Red announced as he slammed his cock into their cunts in quick succession leaving the pair unable to continue their titty tortures.

“Ahgg oh fuck, can you be just a bit gentler master?” Mewled Mewtwo as Red pulled out of Mew, plugging his cock back inside her tight confines. Mew looking at Red before looking up at Mewtwo, “Yea what the tall bitch said ohhggghh!”

Red plunged his cock back into Mew’s cunt with enough force to make the little legend grit her teeth, while her clitty dick twitched like crazy. Almost immediately taken to the edge of orgasm by a single thrust. 

“You two poke-cunts need to learn to shut up and get along. Not even misty bitched as much as you too, but I have a solution that should satisfy you both.” Red smirked, quickly unsheathing from Mew’s now gaping cunt and re-plunging his cock back into Mewtwo’s depths, “Mew I order you not to cum, Mewtwo I order you to link mind’s with Mew and Milk me dry.

“Wait, that's all this will be Ahhhggg shigghhh fissghhh!!” In that second Mew’s brain short-circuited, she was ordered not to cum, but whenever she follows an order she is forced to cum. Red watched as his little pink sex sleeve’ eyes went white along with Mewtwo. The pair were on the very edge of orgasm but kept from release by a psychic blockade. Yet the pair were compelled by the same blockade to keep tight and keep shaking those hips as Red alternated between their cunts with his massive bitch breaker. Making sure to scrape out the deepest parts of their poke-pussies.

“Finally nice to see you two getting along so well, if I didn’t know better I would think you were friends hehe.” Though Red’s taunt fell on deaf ears as the pair were hardly in any position to process anything besides orders. Only the whites of their eyes were visible and Mew’s clitty had been leaking pre-cum like a broken faucet, not that Mew had the brainpower to notice. Mewtwo wasn’t fairing much better, her legs trembling as she tried her best to stabilize herself and Mew against Red’s merciless pussy pounding. Mewtwo could feel her own juices pour out onto the ground right beside Mew’s which seemed to cascade out of her with each one of Red’s thrusts.

“Fuck you two work well as a team, I was expecting to hold out a little long nggghh..” Red pushed his still hard cock into Mew’s gaping cunt and began dumping his thick load inside her, flooding the diminutive pink fleshlights insides with even more spunk bloating her further. Red quickly pulled out of Mewcunt letting his liquid load slowly leak out of her now cavernous cunt, but before he could rest Mewtwo’s legs locked onto Red and pushed his still hard meat into her confines.

“Aghhh Mewtwo why are y..” Red questioned as his meat was forcibly drawn into Mewtwo’s wet confines and tightened down on with a velvet soft vice grip.

Mewtwo didn’t even look at Red as she murmured, “Milk until dry, milk until dry.” Her soft feminine monotone almost soothed Red as he realized the two’s programming must have gotten much more intense after they linked. Honestly Red should have seen that one coming, but it was okay because Red still had time to...

“Mhmmm, slurp*, slurp*, slurp*, mmmmmm!!” Red looked down to see Mew already gone from atop Mew and between his legs adoringly licking and slurping at his accumulated ball sweat. He could feel her soft pink tongue work her way around every inch of his now nearly drained balls. Mew moaned, “Milk until dry, milk until slurp* slurp* dry, milk until dry slurp*.” In Between deep sucking of Red’s sweaty ball sweat. Between Mew’s loving kisses and Red’s cock tip kissing Mewtwo’s womb Red could feel another orgasm shoot into Mewtwo, her legs locking him in so every drop goes into her already bloated stomach.

“Phew alright, you two have had your fun now st… where are you putting that tongue?”  
Though Red’s milking wasn’t over yet Mew could still feel a few more disgustingly thick loads brewing in Red’s Electrode sized balls and she was keen to do everything in her power to milk each one out; it's not like she has a choice and besides she is just doing what her trainer commanded.

Mew’s tongue made her way down into Red’s asshole probing deep with the excited intent of milking the pokemon master’s prostate while her cloned sibling took care of her meat. Mew’s frenzied licking kept Red rock hard even after he came his second load of spunk into Mewtwo’s cunt. 

“Huph Mewtwo unlock your legs I ca, mphhhhh!!” Mewtwo hugged Red smushing his head in between her massive tits, Mewtwo may have had a grip like an Arbok constrict, but it was gentle; Mewtwo would never hurt her trainer after all. That would be counterproductive to milking his cock dry, so she kept squeezing down on her master’s cock, her soaking purple cunt lovingly milking another load into her now bloated belly. It almost looked like Mewtwo was pregnant and the sheer volume would have caused most other pokemon to pass out from the volume alone. Though not this pair of experienced poke-sluts, they had their master’s orders burned into their fragile little minds and they weren’t going to rest until that one last load was milked out by their master’s balls.

“Mphhh haha” Red pushed his head out of Mewtwo’s tits for a second and looked up at Mewtwo then back at Mew, “I might need to worry about who becomes who’s a pet if you two work together like this again.” Red grabbed hold of Mewtwo’s hard purple nipples twitching them slightly before continuing, “Though since you want to milk out this last load sooo badly…” Red thrust down once more, pressing his cock tip inside Mewtwo’s bloated womb, “Take my last load and enjoy cuming what's left of your minds away!”

Red pressed down one last time and almost in unison, the floodgates opened for the trio. As the first sperm cell exited Red’s hard cock tip Mew’s little clitty shook and spurted as many little loads in succession as she could manage painting the beach floor with her little cum shots, before passing out on the ground with a thump. Mewtwo managed to last a little longer feeling an orgasm so intense he entire body relaxed in a second causing her to piss and shit out all of the prior loads Red had dumped into her. Mewtwo went completely limp only a few seconds later leaving Red to slowly pull out his soft cock, which opened the floodgates of Mewtwo’s cunt causing a torrent of cum to spill out. 

Though Red didn’t care at the moment, his pokemon were passed out and should really get back in their pokeballs, but Red was feeling light-headed. What is the harm in a quick nap though Red before just falling on top of Mewtwo’s passed out body?

Epilogue 

Red awoke as the sun rose reflecting off the lake surface. He was still on the shore, his back against the sand, but his head was gently cradled psychically while his arms were being shared between his two pets, both shamelessly nuzzling up against his naked body, his clothing folded and placed on the rock closest to him.

“Mmm morning master I hope you enjoyed your sleep.” Mewtwo purred before Mew chimed in, “You sure as hell knocked us out quickly you bastard.”

“Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice.” Red stood up petting his pokemon’s heads continuing, “I am surprised you both awake so quickly after a session like that.”

The pair looked at each other and smiled, but Mewtwo answered, “Well you trained us well master, what is a little hardcore brainwashing to us.” Mewtwo took a moment to purr as Red’s hand caressed the back of her head.

Mew stood up and hugged Red’s back “Yea, plus as legendaries, we recover faster than any human girl. However, your little stunt left a lasting impact.” 

Red cocked an eyebrow, “Oh how so?” The pair looked at each other and gave one more smug smile before answering in unison, “We're addicted to your orders master and we’ll need to hear them again soon.”

Red pulled his partners in close for a hug and responded softly, “Only if you’re good girls, but since you recovered so quickly from last night I’ll have to go harder on you next time.” The pair giggled as they looked into their trainer’s eyes awaiting their new orders, “Now come on you two, back into your pokeballs we have to get back home before all the others start freaking out. We have been missing for half a day after all.”

Then without another word Red took out the pair's new pokeballs and they disappeared in a familiar flash of red light dispersing into their pokeballs. With the sudden silence, it gave Red a moment to think about what other legendaries he might train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the first season of legendary pokemon training. Thank you for reading and look forward to season two where Red and his team make their way to the Johto in their quest to find more legendary pokemon.


End file.
